Obsidian Prince
by KaosDemon
Summary: When Harry is 6 the Dursleys go on a permanent vacation and leave Harry at home, He runs into the woods, Unconsciously turns into a Basilisk, and lives as prince of the basilisks, at least until he meets a certain dark lord, NO SLASH!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidion Princ`e_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: I think child abuse is it in this chapter_  
_

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away!

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Prologue

"freak!" a large fist pounded on the small cupboard door, "Get your lazy ass out here and make breakfast!" After knocking two more times the large man stomped away.

Slowly Harry rose out of his small rickety cot that barely fit within the miniscule cupboard that he lived in. "_Uncle is early today usually I have at least one more hour of sleep before I have to make them breakfast, I wonder why this is?" _Harry wondered. Harry could tell the time because at exactly six o clock everyday a bird outside sang and harry based his entire schedule off that bird. Harry was a small boy for his age looking more about the age of three than his actual age of six. As Harry stood up still deep in thought he unconsciously brushed the dust off that had settled on him while he slept and quietly opened the cupboard door and set off towards the kitchen.

Harry opened the refrigerator and retrieved the materials that he needed to make breakfast for the Dursley family (excluding him). As he took out the pan from under the oven and attempted fry some eggs Vernon came up behind him and hit him upside the head.

"Are you slow or something freak? This meal has to last us all day!" Vernon screamed while Harry cowered in front of him.

"W-what do you m-mean uncle? Don't y-you usually have lunch at w-work?" Harry asked trembling.

"Oy didn't you know Freak? Me and the family are going on a vacation and this meal has to last us until we get to the airport." Vernon stated sneering at Harry all the while. "oh and by the way you and your freakishness will not be joining "

Harry stepped back a bit, shocked that he was going to be left alone in the house for longer than a day, but he would not show weakness to his uncle by crying or begging to be taken with them tears only brought more pain and taunting from his uncle. "How long are you going to be gone?" Harry asked sounding much older than an average six year old.

"Oh I don't know maybe only a week or maybe a year we might even be gone forever" Vernon know had a gleeful grin on his face " now I won't ever have to put up with you and your freakishness ever again!"

Harry just stared at Vernon, "_I'm going to have to be alone forever?" _ he thought. "_That means no more Dursly's! no more beatings! and I can have as much food as I want!"_

Vernon stared hard at Harry "even though we will not be here if even one hair is out of place in this house when we get back if we ever get back I will hunt you down, find you, and beat you so much that even god won't recognize you" Harry stared at Vernon aghast, and then quickly nodded his head in understanding. "good" Vernon said simply "now make a breakfast fit for an army!" Harry quickly got to work.

No sooner had he finished putting the food out when Petunia Dursly came clomping down the stairs with a suitcase in one hand and a slumbering Dudley in the other. "Honey! Can you help me with these suitcases?" Petunia asked. Vernon than turned toward Harry

"You heard the woman Freak! Get the suitcases!" Vernon shouted.

"Yes Uncle!" Harry rushed past Petunia and Dudley and headed upstairs to grab the remaining suitcases.

"Watch it whelp! You almost hurt my poor Duddykins!" petunia shrieked as Harry sped back down the stairs lugging three suitcases. "my darling Dudley its time to wake up so you can eat your breakfast" said Petunia as soothing as she can get.

"don wanna, too tired" Dudley sated and then put him thumb in his mouth and drifted back to sleep.

"Darling?" Petunia questioned Vernon "Our little Duddykins is too tired to eat right now can we pack up the food and bring it with us?"

"Of course my pet!" Vernon stated. "Freak!" Vernon yelled.

"yes uncle?" Harry asked putting down the suitcases he was carrying and running to see what his uncle wanted.

"Bag up the remaining food so we can take it with us, and make it fast!"

"Yes uncle" Harry ran into the kitchen and quickly fumbled around in a cabinet for some Tupperware's that he could store the food in. While he was doing this Petunia grabbed Dudley's blanket off the couch and walked to the car and carefully put her "Duddykins" in the car and then got in herself.

Harry hastily shoveled the food into a multitude of Tupperware's and then put them into a plastic bag. "Freak! Im going out to the car and I want you to bring the food and all of our suitcases outside and into the trunk within five minutes or your going to regret it!" Harry nodded quickly and then set off to take the Dursly's nine large suitcases from upstairs and fit them into the trunk of the car.

Harry managed to put the last suitcase into the car with a few seconds to spare and he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Vernon stood towering over Harry looking at him in disdain "pity and so close too, you were a few seconds too slow" Harry looked up at his uncle in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about? I had a few seconds to spare!" Harry instantly regretted what he said. Vernon's face was turning various shades of red and purple, he kind of looked like a deformed tomato.

"What gives you, a freak, the right to talk back to me!" Vernon shrieked silently closing the gap between his and Harry's face. He violently grabbed the scruff of Harry's shirt and dragged him into the house. "You have been living under my roof for six years! You have no right to speak to me that way!" Harry backed up a few inches but Vernon caught him and brought him close to his face. "I've wasted my time and money on you and this is how you repay me?" with that Vernon punched Harry in the stomach, and Harry lurched over in pain. "After I found you on my doorstep and took you in with the goodness of my heart after your parents had just died in that car crash?" Vernon said feigning hurt. He kicked Harry repeatedly in the chest until he heard a crack. "here is a lesson for later in life, show respect to your elders!" Vernon stomped out and closed the front door of his house for the last time ever. With that the Dursly's car started up and drove off.

Harry was lying facefront on the floor, battered and broken. Slowly he rolled onto his back but soon regretted it because as soon as he did his side instantly hurt. Gritting his teeth with pain Harry prodded his ribs to see how many fractures he had. From the feel of it only one had been cracked, the others were just bruised. "_Good" _Harry thought, but then realized with a start that the Dursly's were gone! He could talk out loud now! "GOOD!" Harry shouted. Now satisfied he decided he better get to work on those injuries.

Harry hesitantly sat up wincing in pain as he did so, and then brought himself to his feet and slowly lumbered up the stairs to the bathroom so he could bandage his wounds.

When Harry's wounds were fully bandaged he went toward the fridge, opened it up and stared inside it with awe. He had seen the inside of the fridge a million times but never was he able to actually consume any of the food in the fridge! Harry quickly pulled out a full chicken and was about to gobble it up when he remembered that he hadn't eaten in two days and should probably pace himself and instead settled on some oatmeal.

Afterwards Harry explored the house and became comfortable in the living room and watched some TV. Later he had a light lunch more exploring, dinner, and then his first real sleep in Dudley's bed. Harry continued on like this for a week until he heard someone knock on the door. Harry curiously looked up from where he was watching TV and crept towards the door. "Open up Mr. Dursly it's the Police!" Harry stared blankly at the door

"_The police?"_ Harry thought _"what would they want here?"_

The Man at the door knocked a few more times before Harry could hear him whisper to another person "He's not home as suspected, they've been missing for a week. We'll have to just try back later today and if they're still not home we'll just bust in I guess." After that he heard two sets of footsteps go back down the walkway and a car start and drive away.

"Bust in?" Harry wondered aloud "I can't let them find me in here they'll just take me to and put me in an orphanage!"

Without thinking Harry did the first logical thing any little kid would do, he turned and ran. Harry ran out the backdoor of the house that had harbored him for six years. He ran through the backyard and right into the woods. Once he was in the woods Harry kept running until he was out of breath and by than it was dark and he was undeniably lost. "Well that was stupid of me" Harry stated "I'm bloody lost in the middle of nowhere!" Harry sighed and sat down under a large oak tree. When he got there he abruptly started to cry, he didn't even know why, maybe it was for the years of torment and neglect or that he was now officially all alone.

"Nobody wants me anywhere" harry sniffed "there's no reason for me to even exist! I'm useless and probably going to get attacked by some animal and die cold and alone in this stinking forest!" Harry whined. When his tears had finally stopped flowing he lay down near the tree exhausted and fell asleep.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes to find that there was an immense amount of light blinding him. Startled Harry blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and looked around. The previously dark forest that he had been in before was now blanketed in light. Stretching Harry sat up and tried to stretch his arms but couldn't feel them. He looked down at where his arms were supposed to be and screamed. His arms! They were gone! He looked for his legs but they were gone too! His body had been replaced with the sleek scaly body of a snake!

Harry jumped in the air in surprise but fell on his face, not being used to his scaly form. _"~ouch~" _harry mumbled and raised his head up towards a strange sound emanating from a nearby bush. Slowly a very very large snake slithered in front of Harry. Harry gulped and examined the snake, it was much bigger than any snake he had ever seen! It looked like it wouldn't be able to fit in the Dursly's garage! The Snake was mostly green but with dark purple markings on its head and a dark purple stripe down his back "_Now I know snakes aren't purple"_ Harry thought.

"_~Are you okay?~"_ The snake asked making that weird sound in between words that Harry realized was laughter.

"_~I'm fine!" _Harry replied, angry that the larger snake was laughing at him.

"_~You didn't sound fine from that scream I heard~" _the snake replied finally containing its laughter _"~I don't usually find other Basilisks in these woods. What brings you to these parts?~"_

"_~Basilisk?~"_ Harry questioned not knowing what the word meant.

"_~You know what you and me are, Basilisks.~"_ The snake confirmed. _"~did you really not know what you are?"_

"_~No I did not, I had yet to meet anyone else in these woods that I could compare myself to!~"_ Harry stated ticked off that the snake was talking to him like he was stupid.

"_~well you do look kind of young maybe not even 10 winters old…~" _the snake trailed off._ "~Well anyways I am Cadus, and I'm headed for the winter rest grounds, would you like to join me?~"_

"_~Winter rest grounds?~" _Harry questioned

Cadus sighed _"~ it's where us Basilisks are protected from the cold chill of winter, come on I'll take you~"_ Cadus started off and Harry rushed to catch up with him stumbling occasionally not yet used to his new body. _"~ What's your name kid?~"_ Cadus asked.

"_~Errr Harry…~" _Harry reluctantly replied.

"_~Harry?~" _The snake asked shocked and then sighed "~ _bet you came up with that yourself, how about I give you a new name now that I've taken you under the scales of the great Cadus?~"_

"_~ umm sure~"_ Harry replied not really knowing what to make of the situation.

"_~hmmmmm how about Obsidian?~"_ Cadus suggested.

"_~Obsidian?~"_

"_~Yeah! It's a stone I know that is the same color as you!~"_ Cadus looked at Harry triumphantly "_~you will now be known as Obsidian!~"_ and he started off deeper into the forest.

"_~Obsidian~" _Harry replied awestruck and hurried after Cadus.

"Ugh is there something wrong with me?" Severus Snape wondered aloud while walking down privet drive towards an average looking house. _"It seems recently Albus has taken it upon himself to send me out to do the most ridiculous tasks"_ Severus sighed. In the past two weeks Albus Dumbledore had sent Severus out at least 6 times a week if not more for only meager tasks that anyone else could perform. Earlier in the week Albus had sent him out for some more lemon drops, something he easily could have just had ordered and had personally brought to him. Severus sighed again and continued walking to the house marked number 4. Today Albus informed Severus that he thought it would be wise of Severus if he would go and check on a certain boy-who-lived, Albus had a certain way of saying things to make it sound like he's asking a favor but actually he's giving you an order, yet another reason that Severus has come to hate Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's "request" is what led Severus Snape to privet drive on this cold Thursday afternoon.

Privet drive was a long road residing in the county of surrey, it was one of those roads where all of the houses looked the same and if one looked slightly different it was looked down on by the neighbors. The road was seemingly quiet but nobody really ever knows what happens behind closed doors.

As Severus approached number 4 he looked around him, the flowers were all dead and there were weeds in the garden and grass. He noticed that there was a car lacking in the driveway, "_In the garage probably"_ Severus thought to himself.

Severus walked casually up to the front door of the house that the boy-who-lived presumably resides in. Severus was dressed in a clean black suit that he uses when he needs to make home calls to the muggle world, on top he wore a long black wool jacket that ended just above his knees, for this trip he had to actually clean himself up so he took a shower, washed his hair (shocking I know!) and combed it. Right know his hair resided in a loose ponytail that reached down to the bottom of his neck, he needed to look clean and important in case a muggle saw him.

Severus knocked on the door, paused for a couple of minutes than knocked again. "is this even the right house?" Severus mumbled angrily. He had never before been to the house that Harry Potter resided in, not that he would ever visit the son of _James Potter_. Severus knocked again except much louder this time. Still no one answered so Severus briskly took his wand out of his inner coat pocket, pointed it at the door, and whispered "Alohomora" and the door swung open.

Severus peeked his head in and glanced around, "no one home" he confirmed. Cautiously he stepped in and took in his surroundings. On the walls were many pictures of three happy people, a very fat man, a tall horse-like woman, and a small fat boy no older than 7. Severus didn't acknowledge the fact that Harry was absent from all of these pictures as anything of importance.

The house looked fairly normal with a small kitchen, a large sitting and dining room and 4 rooms upstairs, two large bedrooms, a small bedroom, and a bathroom. Only two of the upstairs rooms seemed to be in use which was odd since 4 people resided in the house and only one of the rooms looked to be shared so where did the fourth resident stay?

Not wanting to extend this horrible visit any longer than it had to be, Severus cast a magic locater spell that can track magic to places where it was used most frequently (this is because being a wizard/witch leaves residual magic on things and such). Severus' wand didn't give off any readings whatsoever until he was about to give up and started towards the door, as he walked past the stairs his wand started beeping like crazy. Severus glanced around not noticing any place that could have given off that type of reading until he noticed that there was a small cupboard under the stairs.

On closer inspection of the outside of the door Severus saw that it was pretty battered and the handle had some dried blood on it. Cautiously he entered the cupboard, barely able to stand up at all. He scanned his wand around the barren room that consisted of only a bed with a ratty sheet and some large clothes on the floor, the bed gave off a high reading so he ripped off the sheet and had to cover his mouth in order to suppress his shock.

The bed was covered almost completely in blood some brown with age and others still slightly red showing that it was recent. Finally piecing himself back together Severus came to the conclusion that the boy wasn't treated right by his relatives but first he had to make certain that the blood was the Potter boy's. Severus took out a piece of parchment muttered the spell "determinus" and swiped the paper against the most recent bloodstain and then waited for the results.

Soon red ink spread over the page and formed a message like this.

_Determinus_

_Name: freak, Harry James Potter_

_Parents: _

_Mother: Lils, Honey, Lily Potter/Evans_

_Father: Him, My Lord, Master, You-Know-Who, he who must not be named, the dark lord, Voldemort , Tom, Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

Severus put down the paper with his mouth fully opened in a look of shock. "_Not only was Potter abused horribly by his relatives but he is my lord's son! I must never tell Dumbledore! The only person I tell will be my lord himself upon his return." _

With that Severus apparated to Hogwarts to tell Dumbeldore of how the house was abandoned and there was signs that the boy was beaten and that is all, Dumbledore will never know of the boys true parentage, after all Severus is a master at keeping his thoughts completely secret.

AN: There it is! The prologue to my first Harry Potter and multi-chapter fanfiction! Please read and review since this is only my second fanfiction ever criticism is welcome as long as it's helpful and not just dissing the story and such. By the way Severus' little excursion takes place while Harry is still running through the forest. Ok here's a few notes on characters and things.

Cadus: Pronounced like Kaydoes with a hiss on the S at the end, as for his size imagine him as basically the length of an average yacht and when coiled is about the size of an SUV so he's basically long and skinny.

Determinus: I completely made up this spell so that's why it has such a lame name but here's the gist of it, basically with a sample of blood and a piece of parchment it will list all the names the person who's blood it is goes by and that persons parents since their genes are like in the blood. The names are listed by most recent to the least.

-I don't know the next time I will be able to update this story but I will try to have it up within about 3 weeks.

Next Chapter- Voldemort! And I'll try to put in a description of Basalisk Obsidian in there!

Thank you for reading this chapter!

-KaosDemon


	2. Chapter 1 Enter Voldemort

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidion Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: none_  
_

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Chapter 1

9 years later

Riddle Manor

The Dark Lord paced about his room angrily waiting for his faithful servant Severus to give him a report on all that had happened in the wizarding world since he had first been destroyed by the Potter brat. Voldemort doesn't even know anymore why he went to the Potters home in the first place all those years ago, it was obvious that the prophecy that he had so feared had been faked since it was Dumbledore that heard it and one of his teachers that had the "sight" had given the prophecy in the first place. That had been the worst mistake of the Dark Lords life! It had cost him 15 years and some people don't even remember him anymore! Thankfully he had been revived by some of his death eaters using a revival ritual. They had taken his father's bones, Wormtails' hand, and some blood left over at the Potter brat's house for it. Unfortunatelly he is not nearly as good looking as he had been all those years ago, the ritual had caused him to become this weird pale snake faced man creature and he was bald too!

As he had been pacing angrily and thinking a knock came at his chamber door. "Who dare's knock at my door?" he asked icily.

"Severus Snape, here to give the Dark Lord a report on the wizarding world since his….er untimely destruction…" Came Snape's drawl from the other side of the door.

"Well! Are you gonna stand around all day come in and give me the damn report!"

Severus hesitantly stepped in. "I apologize my Lord for my hesitance, do you wish for me to tell you my report or have it in lettering?"

"I don't have the time to read a report! Just summarize it for me!" The Dark Lord said getting more agitated by the second.

"Of course my Lord. Since your demise in 1981 by the Potter boy much has happened. After you killed Potters parents and where destroyed by him Black had been the first one on the scene and had thus been thought to be the spy and to have murdered Peter Pettigrew and he was sent to Azkaban, he was released two years ago after it had been brought to light that Pettigrew was alive and the traitor to the Potters.

After Black had been detained Dumbledore took the Potter and left him with some of his mothers' relatives. Many Death Eaters were put in Azkaban at that time but many have escaped since then. Not much happened for a couple years until 1986 when it seems that Potter and his relatives seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet.

Right after that happened Dumbledore declared that he made a mistake and it was actually Neville Longbottom who was the boy-who-lived, af-"

"That's a lie!" Voldemort yelled, interrupting Snape's report. "I know who it was that I tried to kill that night and it was not some Longbottom boy!"

"yes my lord there is no chance that it could have been Longbottom but since the original boy-who-lived disappeared it seems that Dumbledore needed another scapegoat to lay all the worlds' problems on and convinced people that it was in fact Longbottom and not Potter that defeated you, I believe he accomplished this task by using an immense amount of Oblivate's" Snape stated.

"That dirty Bastard can never handle things on his own he always needs someone to do things for him, I'll get that man one day and then who will protect him? Mwahaha-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're planning my lord but if I may finish my report?" Severus asked cautiously.

"How dare you interrupt your master?" Voldemort took his wand out of a leg sheath and pointed it at Snape. "Crucio!" a bright red light came out of the tip of his wand and hit Snape in the chest. In less than a second Snape was on the ground screaming and thrashing around. Voldemort held the Crucio for a minute than finally stopped. "Now you may finish your report."

Slowly standing up and still twitching a little Snape replied. "Yes my Lord" Brushing himself of and regaining his nerves Snape started up again. "After Longbottom was declared the boy-who-lived he was very much a celebrity and is treated as royalty in Hogwarts. In his first year he was sorted into Hufflepuff but then Dumbledore called a resorting and he was sorted into Gryffindor."

The Dark Lord snorted at that. Snape continued. "In his first year he destroyed the Philosophers stone, in his second year Your Basilisk killed a girl Ginny Weasley and he then killed the bailisk, in his third year he told Dumbledore of Black's innocence and Black was freed, in his fourth year he won the Triwizard cup and a boy Cedric Diggory was killed by a dragon. That is all on Longbottom.

The Death Eaters numbers are practically none and only about 6 of your inner circle remain and none of the others are here either, they all heard of your demise and thought you were gone for good."

"Which remain?" The Dark Lord asked barely containing his anger.

"Malfoy, The three Lestranges, Wormtail, and myself."

Voldemort's hold on his anger finally cracked."How Dare they leave! After I gave them power and I promised them a part in the new world order! How am I going to take down the ministry and Dumbledore and his little Order of the flaming chickens with only six men! I need new recruits yes! And money! I'llmakeanarmmyand-" He drifted off into incoherent mumbleing. This Time Severus waited for him to finish ranting before speaking.

"My Lord there is one more thing that I discovered since your downfall…"

"Well what is it? Spit it out!"

"It appears that you may have somehow conceived a son before you were destroyed"

Voldemort stared at Snape wide eyed and slack jawed. "are you being serious Severus?" he questioned.

"Completely my Lord" He replied confidently.

"And when did you discover this? And why is he not here right now if I supposedly have a so called son?" Voldemort asked mockingly.

"I discovered that you had a son 9 years ago my lord and he is not with us at the moment because his location is unknown."

"If I recall extended use of the dark arts makes a person infertile. If that is so how is it that I was able to successfully conceive a child?"

"I do not know my lord an accident I believe."

"And who would be the mother of this so called son of mine? And where is she?"

"The mother was killed by you yourself my lord and she is err…." Severus drifted off reluctant to state a name.

"SEVERUS! WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IT! "The Dark Lord yelled at Snape.

"It's Lily Potter my lord." Severus replied. At that the Dark Lord burst out laughing a cold high pitched laugh.

"Wait Severus are you telling me that Harry Potter is my son?" He asked laughing in between words.

"I am and I have the paper I used a Determinus charm on the Potter boys blood to prove it." Snape stated matter of factly.

"Fine fine bring me your so called proof" The Dark Lord said finally holding back his laughter.

Severus took the paper out of his cloak, walked over to where the dark lord was standing, and handed it to him. The Dark Lord snatched the paper out of Snape's hands and began to quickly read it. His eyes widened significantly and he took out his wand and muttered an authenticity spell 4 times before he looked up at Snape again his eyes narrowed.

"How did you get enough blood of my son's blood for this spell if he disappeared nine years ago?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"It appers that your son was abused by his relatives, so when I checked his room, Dumbledore had sent me to check on him, his bed and sheets were covered in his blood, I origionally used the charm in order to determine whose blood it was" Snape stated solemly, he personally knew the horrors of abuse and wanted no child to suffer as he did.

"Someone abused my child? And it was his own relatives at that!" Voldemort screamed angrily into the air and shot a random spell at a wall. "I hate not having prisoners here to unleash torture!"

Twenty minutes later and the Dark Lord had calmed down but at the cost of a wall and a half. "Severus I need to find him. Send out the Lestranges to search everywhere and do anything they can to find him!"

Severus stood about hesitantly waiting to see if the Dark Lord wanted anything else. "What are you still doing standing around? GO NOW!" Voldemort Yelled. And Snape dashed from the room to find the Lestranges.

When Severus left Voldemort sat down on his dark throne trying to remember the red head of whom he'd had a one night stand with. "You brought me an heir and I killed you for it, for that I am truly sorry" he put his head in his hands in sorrow.

"~_What's the matter my lord? ~" _Nagini questioned going through the broken wall and coming to a rest on her master's lap.

"_~Nagini my sweet_ _I have an heir and I didn't it know until know"_ He replied petting the scales on her head.

"_~ That is wonderful news my lord! But then why are you in sorrow?"_

"_~I tried to kill my son before I knew he was mine and know he is missing and no one can find him, if the world can't find him how can I?~" _

Voldemort continued stroking Nagini and she didn't say anything and they both sat like that in silence for hours.

**AN: **I finally got around to typing up another chapter! WOOT! I know this one is significantly shorter than the first one but that's because one this chapter is in only one person's point of view and two this one had less stuff going on in it. Ok so for points of view the rest of the chapters will probabelly be in the points of view of either Voldemort or Obsidian with an occasional other character point of view thrown in there.

As promised here's a description of Obsidian of how he looks in the next chapter

Obsidian:  Obsidian is a completely black Basilisk with Emerald green eyes and a black tongue. Obsidian has scars covering the right side of his face;.these new scars completely cover the old lightning bolt scar so it is near impossible to recognize him as Harry Potter except for his eyes. Obsidian is about a little more than half the size of Cadus and when he is full grown will probably be larger than him.

-I'll update again around next week

Next Chapter- Nagini meets the Basilisk Prince Obsidian

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	3. Chapter 2 Nagini

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidion Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: none_  
_

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Bond talk: "*Helllooooooo?*"

Chapter 2

NPOVNPOVNPOV

Nagini sighed to herself, after 6 hours of sitting on her lord's lap he had left her stating that he wanted to be alone and preceded to go sulk in his room. Having nothing better to do Nagini decided to go hunting in the nearby woods.

After her Lord's downfall Nagini had gone into a deep hibernation in a forest near where her master was first destroyed waiting for him to come back. Once she felt through the bond that her lord had returned she'd awoken and rushed to Riddle Manor where she knew he would head and waited.

Nagini froze, she heard rustling in the nearby bushes and flicked out her tongue in order to decipher what it was. She smelled a familiar scent, rabbit, perfect a good hunt always got rid of her pent up stress.

She slunk to the ground, slithered closer, recoiled and prepared to strike.

OPOVOPOVOPOV

Obsidian angrily slithered through the vast forest. The elders dare tell him that he cannot officially rule until he had learned of the world? Bah! He knew enough of the world!

Since he had first met Cadus all those years ago Obsidian had been working his way through the basilisk rankings, and now he was almost at the top. Since the death of the king of Basilisks, Dorean, Obsidian was the unofficial leader of all basilisks and only the elders had more power than him, but not for long. He had started his accession to power when he had first scuffled with another young one on his first winter rest and found out that he was stronger, faster, and overall he thought better than the other basilisks. Completely absorbed in all of his battles, soon his memories of those first days with Cadus were completely forgotten, but Cadus himself was not, he was always there encouraging Obsidian and helping him. Obsidian thought of Cadus as a father figure and thus took his name in addition to his own. Though he was so close to becoming king the elders dare tell him that he needed more knowledge?

Obsidians thoughts were interrupted when he heard rustling in the nearby brush, Obsidian didn't care what it was, since nothing was bigger than him, he snuck forward, his instincts kicking in, and charged on the small creature.

As he was about to strike the small rabbit a green thing came flying out of the grass and slammed into his forehead, upon impact the small thing went flying and hit a tree with a "thump!"

Curiously Obsidian slithered forward trying to figure out what the thing was. Seeing the green mass on the ground he stopped and inspected it. It was green and scaly and with a flicker of his tongue he could tell it was a snake, female, but he couldn't tell what type she was. The snake twitched than raised her head.

"~_Ouch~"_ She Mumbled_ "~ Where the heck did that stupid black tree come from? I don't recall it being there before~"_

_ "~Ahem, who do you think you're calling a stupid black tree?~" _Obsidian asked.

The snake quickly looked up at the dark form towering over her, opened her mouth trying to respond but it came out in only stuttering _"~ i-i-I'm s-sorry! I Did-dn't mean to call y-you a stupid tree! I-I didn't know it was a basilisk! Please don't eat me! I have so much to live for!~"_ she pleaded. Though she herself was a fairly large snake she was nowhere compared to a basilisks sheer size, and the basilisks where known to eat almost anything even snakes on occasion!

Obsidian laughed a deep silky laugh. _"~do not worry my dear I would never indulge in one as lovely as yourself. Now if I may inquire what breed of serpent you are and what you are doing in these parts of my woods?~"_

_ The snake_ flushed at the compliment. _"~ yes you may inquire, I am a king python( a crossbreed between a King Cobra and a Python) and what I am doing here is my master recently was revived and lives in these parts and I am hunting if I am so allowed.~"_

Obsidian laughed again _"~You are my dear, now who is this master you speak of?~"_ He questioned.

She instantly replied._"~ My Master is a wizard by the name of Tom but everyone calls him the Dark Lord. He is the soon to be ruler of the wizarding world and I am his familiar Nagini. Now who are you?~"_

_ "~Ah, glad you asked my dear, I am the basilisk prince Obsidian, soon to be complete ruler of the Basilisks and all magical creatures.~" _Nagini scooted back a little than bowed.

_"~I apologize for not knowing of you my prince please forgive me!~"_

_ "~It's fine I haven't had the news of my new title spread around muc,h as I have only recently come into it. And there is no need for formalities between us Nagini~"_

_ "~Oh! Yes my pr- I mean Obsidian!~"_ Nagini blushed.

_"~I apologize Nagini but it seems that I must cut our meeting short, I have forgotten that I was supposed to meet my father near the large oak tree for some quality hunting.~"_

_ "Oh no it's ok! I suppose I ought to be on my way home to my master he's probably wondering where I went~"_

_ "~Wai,t before I go~" _Obsidian ripped off one of his scales with his teeth and presented the bloody thing to Nagini. "~_If you ever want to find me go into the middle of the forest and present this scale to any basilisk you see and they will escort you to me.~"_

Nagini took the scale in her mouth and slid it in between two of her own so it wouldn't fall out when she slithered. _"~Thank you Obsidian, it was nice meeting you!~"_ she yelled to his receding form.

_"~It was nice to meet you too Nagini my dear, you and your wizard are welcome in my kingdom anytime!~"_ And with that he was gone.

VPOVVPOVVPOV

For the second time in the course of one day the Dark Lord was pacing, while waiting for someone except that this time it was for his familiar Nagini. Within his hours alone the Dark Lord had lost all of his anger and a good number of his sadness in the hope that the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix would find Harry, so now he was just lonely. There was no one in his big manor besides himself, since his remaining Death Eaters all have their own houses(except Wormtail but who cares about him?) so his only hope for companionship was his snake Nagini. Voldemort started calling to her through the bond.

"*Nagini! Where are you?*" Suddenly she was in front of him out of breath.

_ "~I'm here my Lord! I apologize for not being here earlier but I was out hunting in the nearby woods and met a very charming basilisk and we started talking and he was so-~"_

_ "~Nagini calm down it's fine I was just kind of bored, so tell me of this little adventure that you had in the forest.~"_

_ "~Yes my lord! First off though did you know that basilisks reside in the nearby forest?~"_

_ "~No I did not know that Nagini, I wonder why they are there?~"_

_ "~I was wondering that too my lord! but anyways, I was out hunting since you went to your quarters alone and I was kind of wandering around and found this rabbit! I was about to strike when I ran into this thing that I thought was a tree at the time but it was actually a basilisk! So we talked for a little while I told him about you and introduced myself and such and then he told me he was the new prince of basilisks Obsidian! But soon after he had to leave so he gave me one of his scales, and said that if we want to visit him we just have to present it to any basilisk in the forest!~" _ At that Nagini took the scale out from between her own and gave it to Voldemort.

Voldemort examined the scale. _"~ Black is a very rare color on basilisks, I know from experience having one, but one of them is the prince? Extraordinary~"_ He said half to himself. _"~We'll have to give this Prince Obsidian a visit soon, very soon~"_

**AN:** I wrote this one up on my way back home from my vacation to Niagra Falls so it's kinda suckish and not as long as I would've liked but whatever. Ok I know Nagini is acting a bit OOC but don't worry she's her same old vicious self it's just that maybe she was a little smitten with our young basilisk prince. And Voldemort is most definitely OOC but around the good guys he'll still act like a complete bastard so no worries. Ok Obsidian refers to Cadus as his father since he's like a father figure so when he says father that means Cadus just a heads up!

**PS**. For you reviewers out there does anyone like the idea of possibly having Obsidian pair up with Nagini in the future and if he does end up with her than she will definitely have a human form.

**PSS.** I am going to start a new Harry Potter story soon, it won't interfere with this story and it will probably be only about 5 chapters at most and I don't know when it will be up. It'll be about Draco and if he had like a long lost brother. It'll probably be called Serpensortia or something like that so look out for it!

**Next Chapter**: Voldemort meets Obsidian!

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Obsidian

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidion Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: none_  
_

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Bond talk: "*Helllooooooo?*"

Chapter 3

VPOVVPOVVPOV

The Dark Lord sighed and sunk lower into his throne. It had been two weeks since he had sent out the lestranges to find Harry and Nagini's meeting with Obsidian, and today the Lestranges came back empty handed after having searched all of Britain. Of course the Dark Lord had tortured them after for their unsuccessful mission (he has a reputation to keep up after all!).

_"What if he's dead?"_ Voldemort wondered _"what if he's all alone stranded in some far away country living in a cardboard box among muggles!"_

The Dark Lord suddenly stood up "I'll find him myself!" he yelled into the air, he suddenly sat down again "it would take forever to search the world for him…" He heard movement on the cold stone floor and looked up towards the noise. It was Nagini slithering towards him.

_"~um my lord? ~"_ She started uncertainly "_~ I think you need to take a break in your searches for Harry~"_

_ "~WHAT?~" _Voldemort yelled _"~Nagini! He could be dead right now! Or dying! And you want me to take a break?~"_

_ "~my lord I know he could be in danger but if he's survived this long alone I think he can survive a little longer without you, my lord it's not healthy to sit here and mope around all day~"_

_ "~ Well? What do you expect me to do then? Huh Nagini?~"_

Nagini thought on this for a while._ "~hmmm how about we go and visit Obsidian? I think a potential ally may take your mind off of Harry~"_

Voldemort pondered for a second before replying_ "~ a potential ally and army of basilisks and all magical creatures at my control would take my mind off of H-Harry and after I can try looking again with a cleared head ~"_

_ "~that's the attitude my lord! How about we set off in an hour!~"_

Voldemort looked at Nagini strangely _"~err o-only if that's ok with you my lord! ~"_

_ "~its fine I'll go change whilst you do whatever it is you do~"_

_ "~Yes my lord!~"_ with that she slithered high speed out of the room than down a corridor and disappeared from sight.

"Well that was odd" Voldemort said to himself "I better go and get ready and change out of this" he said looking down at his pinstriped green pj's. Since there's no one in the manor usually, he mostly keeps his pj's on all morning.

1 Hour Later In the Throne Room

Voldemort stood in the throne room, tapping his foot, waiting for Nagini. Finally she slithered in and stopped in front of him.

_"~ and what may I ask took you so long? ~"_ The Dark Lord asked kind of angrily.

_"~ I had to shine my scales, can't you tell? ~"_ at that she twirled in place on the ground and stopped in front of Voldemort. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

_"~ why did you feel the need to polish your scales? ~"_

Nagini got kind of flustered at that _"~ well I don't want to look like a pig in front of the basilisks…and Obsidian…~"_

Voldemort Pffted _"~ fine whatever you crazy serpent let's just get going already~"_

_"~Fine! ~" _and they started walking towards the back door and out towards the forest. When they reached the outdoors Voldemort squinted at the sun that vividly lit up the sky.

_"~Nagini lets make it to the forest soon I don't want to stay out in the sun so long without any protection from Dumbledore and his men.~"_

Nagini sighed a snaky sigh _"~ It's not like Dumbledore is just going to burst out from behind a bush and attack you~"_

_ "~you don't know that man like I do! He'll do anything to get what he wants!~"_

_ "~and of course you would know that~"_

_ "~ I would! I had to suffer in that school with him for seven years! You have no idea how horrible that was!~"_

_ "~yeah yeah, so um~" _Nagini glanced around _"~where are we? ~"_

Voldemort glanced around _"~I don't exactly know, and anyways aren't you supposed to know where we're going? ~"_

_ "~no, Obsidian just said to give the scale to any basilisk that we see but I don't see any…~"_

_ "~neither do I but I should be able to track ones magical signal with my wand~"_ the Dark Lord took his wand out of his leg sheath and whispered "Reperio" and his wand suddenly glowed a dull green._ "~ see Nagini, now when my wand glows red than that will be a magical signature which can be on an abject, a person, or a magical creature~"_ He put his wand over Nagini and it glowed a dull brick red. "_~the stronger the signature the brighter the shade~" _He pointed his wand ahead of him and started walking swaying the wand side to side.

Nagini sighed and followed him. They walked for about two hours but stopped frequently from false alarms like the remnants of a death eater successful mission party or some sort of remains or Voldemort losing track of Nagini, but finally they came upon a strong magical signature.

Voldemort was swaying his wand when it suddenly changed color to a fairly bright red. _"~finally! A strong signature! C'mon Nagini let's follow it~" _And he started walking towards the source of the signature, with Nagini hot on his heels. They slowed when they found the source of the signature curled up o the forest floor.

_"~there's one! ~"_ the dark lord crept closer to it and signaled for Nagini to follow. He walked over to one of its coils and poked it, yet received no response. He looked around on the ground and found a hefty branch, lifted it up and hit the basilisk on the side with it.

_"~ungh~"_ Slowly it raised its large head and looked down at the man and the small snake. It squinted, yawned, and unfurled.

Voldemort and Nagini quickly ran out of the way while the basilisk straightened itself out. It looked down upon them and stated _"~who dares come upon the lands of the basilisk prince Obsidian? ~"_

The wizard and snake gawked at the basilisk. It was huge! Voldemort had owned a basilisk before but never one of this sheer size. It was as tall as a three story building when it had its neck raised and the rest of its body looked to be about the size of three to four school buses. The basilisk itself was a deep green color with red tribal markings on its face and running down its back.

_"~I repeat in the name of my prince who dares trespass on these lands?~"_

The dark lord snapped out of staring at the basilisk and replied_ "~I am the dark lord of the wizarding world Voldemort and my familiar Nagini, we are here to meet with the basilisk prince Obsidian on his invitation.~"_ Voldemort held the scale up for the basilisk to see and it lowered its head, inspected the scale, licked it off of Voldemort's hand, crunched it with its teeth, than dropped the remains on the ground.

_"~Your invitation is accepted, follow me and I will take you to my prince~" _And it started slithering towards a large cave.

Voldemort looked down at Nagini, gave her a thumbs up, and followed the Basilisk. Nagini rolled her eyes than followed her master.

They soon entered the immensely large cave that looked to have a series of chambers extending from it. The mouth of the cave was filled with basilisks of all sizes and shapes and all staring at the two intruders. The two continued to follow the basilisk into a very large chamber that was open at the top.

_"~stay here while I talk to my prince~"_

Voldemort and Nagini nodded and stood in place.

OPOVOPOVOPOV

Obsidian sat in the corner of the room talking to Cadus._ "~ I'll have to leave the forest soon in order to learn of the world~" _Obsidian started_ "~ the elders are going to be placing you temporarily in charge as of tomorrow the second after I leave.~"_

Cadus nodded solemnly _"~but Obsidian where will you go? ~"_

Obsidian shook his head_ "~ that I do not know~"_

"_~requesting permission to speak my prince! ~"_ A large dark green and red basilisk said suddenly appearing behind Obsidian.

Obsidian tuned his head and spoke to the dark green Basilisk "~ Request granted Durus, and what a pleasure it is to see you indoors today, you really should visit me more often Durus. ~"

"~yes my prince! But first I have with me a wizard and a small green snake that say that you previously requested a visit from them. Is that true? ~"

"~yes Durus it is, now if you'll excuse me Durus, Father~" Obsidian nodded towards each respectively and slithered towards the mouth of the chamber where Nagini and Voldemort stood waiting. "~ Ah Nagini my dear such a pleasure to see you again, you should have visited earlier, and who is this that you have with you? ~"

Nagini jumped at the sound of Obsidian's voice and turned towards him. _"~O-Obsidian! Nice to see you too! Oh! This is my master the Dark Lord Voldemort!~"_

VPOVVPOVVPOV

Voldemort entertained himself with cleaning his fingernails while waiting for the big basilisk to return.

"_~ah Nagini my dear such a pleasure to see you again, you should have visited earlier, and who is this that you have with you?"_

Voldemort looked towards the deep silky voice that he had just heard and looked dead into the deep emerald green eyes of a basilisk. The Dark Lord took a step back and examined the body that went along with those eyes. The Basilisk in front of him, Obsidian, was not nearly as big as that other basilisk from before, or as big as his previous basilisk, but it was still fairly large, maybe as big as two school buses. The snake itself was as black as the night sky with those deep dark green eyes, the only thing marring the image was a series of large scars covering almost the entire left side of its face. Voldemort stopped examining the basilisk at the sound of Nagini's voice.

"_~O-Obsidian! Nice to see you too! Oh! This is my master the Dark Lord Voldemort! ~"_

Voldemort looked into the basilisks eyes_ "~I am the dark lord Voldemort but you may call me Tom, it is a pleasure to meet you finally, Nagini has told me a great many things about you~" _Nagini's face reddened at that.

_"~I'm sure she has~"_ Obsidian said eyeing Nagini _"~I am the basilisk prince Obsidian and you may address me simply as Obsidian since you are a friend of Nagini's~"_

_ "~well Obsidian now that formalities are over I must get down to business here, have you heard of the wizarding war going on right now?~"_

_ "~I have heard of it but do not know the details~" _Obsidian replied.

_"~it is a war between the "dark" wizards and the "light" wizards that has been going on for a while, with each side trying to do anything they can to defeat the other. Each side has its respective leader the light's being a certain vile man named Albus Dumbledore, he is a horrible man that thinks of people only as tools in his war. The leader of the dark is me but since I was already defeated once by…..a…certain…b-boy…, I'm sorry about that, ahem, I have been gone for awhile and only recently resurrected, it seems that my side may lose this war if I do not rally some troops soon so I was wondering…~"_

_ "~if you may convince me to join in your war on your side of the board? ~"_ Obsidian asked.

_"~yes! So…will you? ~"_

_ "~ I'm sorry Tom but ii must decline, you see I am not the official leader of the basilisks yet, my elders have made a condition that before I may rule that I have to learn of the rest of the world besides just my kingdom. So you see I do not have the time to partake in your war. ~" _

The dark lord deflated a little and thought. _"How will I convince him? ... I need to somehow fix that condition fast and get him to help me out in this war…but how? Wait a second! That's it!" _

_ "~ what if I can help you out on that condition of yours? ~"_

Obsidian peered at him. _"~I'm listening~"_

_ "~ what if you join me at my manor for I dunno a couple of months or years and I'll teach you about the world, you see I have been on this earth a while so I have gathered a good deal of knowledge about it. And maybe when you're done learning of the world you can then maybe reconsider my offer to join me in the war? ~"_ Voldemort asked.

_"~that's not a bad idea you've got there Tom but I will have to discuss it with my father first, wait here for a few minutes and I will return to you with an answer~"_

OPOVOPOVOPOV

Obsidian slithered into the corner of the chamber where he had left Cadus and Durus, who were still there where he had left them.

_"~Father, the wizard Tom has come up with an idea on how to teach me of the world~"_

_"~that's wonderful Obsidian. But I can see that you have some doubt~"_

_ "~Yes it's just that he said I will have to be gone for maybe a couple of years and that I have to help him out with his war~"_ Obsidian stated sadly.

_"~Well, it's your decision Obsidian, you are the prince now and you have to make these types of important decisions~" _

_ "~I know but-~"_

Durus rushed up to Obsidian and put his neck around him "~please don't do it my prince! We won't survive that long without you!~"

_"~I'm sorry Durus but I've made my decision~"_

Durus looked up at Obsidian_ "~but my prince…~"_

_ "~no buts Durus, I am the prince and I can make my own decisions!~"_ Obsidian looked over towards Cadus.

_"~Don't worry about it, I'll be able to handle this guy. Just you wait before he knows it he'll be back to sleeping outside and isolating himself out of the cave again! ~"_

_ "~thanks Father~"_

_ "~and don't worry about the others and the elders I can handle them! Just remember to come back! And you know that I'll always be your father…~"_

_ "~I know Cadus and thank you~"_ Obsidian started heading back towards the wizard and the snake but not before he heard Cadus call at him from behind his back.

"~I'll be the best replacement almost leader that this place has ever known! ~"

Obsidian snickered but kept heading forward without turning back.

**AN:** phew! Another chapter finished! The next chapter will start where this one ended. Ok here are some random notes. The spell "reperio" which I made means to find or discover in Latin, Durus' name is also Latin meaning strong.

**PS: **I'm going to do my best to try to update this story every week but I can't make any promises especially with school coming up next week.

**Next chapter**: The Manor and Death Eaters!

Thanks for reading!

KaosDemon


	5. Chapter 4 The Manor and Death Eaters

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: Implied cannibalism

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Bond talk: "*Helllooooooo?*"

Chapter 4

Obsidian reached the duo than looked at them "~may we now depart for your manor?~"He asked. The Dark Lord glanced up at him and nodded.

_"~we may~"_ He replied. Obsidian took one long look at the cave chamber before setting off into the forest with the two newcomers. On his way through the cave many basilisks came to bid him farewell with either tears or a pat on the back (using their tail of course). Once out in the forest the duo got on either side of him and started interrogating him while still heading towards the manor.

_"~sooo…~"_ Nagini Started _"~how old are you?~" _Obsidian laughed at this and Nagini reddened.

_ "~No worries my dear, I'm not laughing at you, it's just no one has ever so bluntly asked me my age~" _He calmed down and then replied _"~I am approximately 15 winters old~" _Tom looked at him weird at that.

_"~Approximately?~" _He asked _"~ you don't know how old you are?~"_ Obsidian cocked his head to the side in a sort of shrug.

"_~ I stopped keeping track when I first met up with the basilisk clan~" _Nagini stopped slithering and looked at him weird.

_"~Wait, you weren't born there?~"_ She asked. Tom stopped to look at Obsidian strangely too.

_"~ Ahh you are wondering how I could become a prince when I was not born to the clan. Well, to your first question I met Cadus in the woods when I was young and I don't remember anything before that. Secondly I fought all possible candidates to be prince and won so they had no choice but to make me prince, My scars are proof of my strength.~" _Obsidian puffed his chest out proudly and the trio continued foreward. They walked in silence for a while until they reached the edge of the woods. The dark lord stopped them and looked towards Obsidian.

"_~ I have blood wards surrounding the Manor so you'll have to go slowly towards them with me and I'll have to let you through, Nagini is my familiar so the wards let her go through~"_ Obsidian nodded his head and slowly headed forwards.

Voldemort looked towards Obsidian nervously _"good thing it's nightfall or else the muggles of this village would have already noticed a30 foot Basilisk going through a barren field"_ The Dark Lord made it to the edge of the barrier and went to stop Obsidian from hitting it but could not find him anywhere! He glanced around nervously with Nagini behind him.

"~_Nagini have you seen Obsidian?~"_ He asked. Nagini looked around then nodded her head towards the manor.

"_~He's… over near the ..shed~"_ She replied awestruck. The Dark Lord quickly turned his head towards the shed that resided next to the manor and noticed the Black basilisk looking around, Obsidian then called back to them.

_"~Tom I don't think that your ward is working~"_ The dark lord took out his wand and tapped it on the edge of the barrier.

_"~No it's working~"_ He replied quietly, more to himself than Obsidian. _"~I wonder how he got through? Maybe it doesn't work on Basilisks~" _he mumbled to himself. Nagini snapped him out of it by hitting him in the leg with her tail.

_"~master it would probably be wise to get Obsidian inside the house before a muggle car drives by and sees him~" _The Dark Lord nodded in agreement and walked through the barrier and towards Obsidian who was waiting near the front of the house for them. When they approached Obsidian looked up at the manor.

"_~this is a rather nice place you have here, but-~"_ He glanced anxiously at the door _"~ I don't believe that it's possible for me to fit through that door~"_ Voldemort nodded, "_~Maybe you could make the door bigger?~"_ Obsidian suggested. Voldemort again nodded before responding.

_"~I see what you're saying Obsidian but I don't think that it's the matter of making the door bigger but you smaller~" _He then looked at Obsidian_ "~ if I have your permission I would like to perform a slight shrinking spell on you, that you may activate and deactivate at your will but it's just basically so that you can fit through the doors in the manor without having to enlarge every single one of them.~"_ Obsidian nodded and Voldemort performed the spell on him so that he was only about half his original size, which then made him only slightly bigger than Nagini.

Nagini looked at him and smiled in a snaky way. "_~ I like him better this way~"_ Voldemort nodded than once again spoke to Obsidian.

_"~to undo the spell just imagine yourself as your normal size and to be this size again just imagine yourself small~"_ Obsidian nodded.

_"~That wand of yours comes in handy once and a while~" Obsidian retorted and _Voldemort scoffed.

_"~Once in a while? Sigh I guess you wouldn't know of the wonders of magic, being a basilisk and all.~" _he sighed and then got cheery "~_Anyways welcome to Riddle Manor!~" _He opened the doors and welcomed Obsidian into the main foyer.

Obsidian looked around in awe and the grand entrance room before him. He had never been inside a furnished house before! He was busy gazing at the beautiful chandelier when Voldemort spoke again.

_"~Would you like to see the rest of the manor?~"_ he asked. Obsidian looked at him in shock.

_"~There's more to this house?~"_ Voldemort laughed at that.

_"~Oh so much more!~" _ He replied, and they spent the rest of the day touring the many rooms of Riddle Manor, most of which Obsidian couldn't use being a basilisk and all but it was still exciting.

Once they finished touring all the rooms the Basilisk Prince was shown to the room that he would be staying in. Voldemort led him towards the east wing of the house, and in Corven hall.

_"~you're room is in Corven hall with mine and Nagini's so if you ever need anything just call and we'll be right there. You can go to bed now if you'd like, but tomorrow if you wish you can meet some of my most loyal (and only) followers~" _Obsidian nodded his head and headed into his room.

It consisted of dark gray walls and bed low to the ground so he could get on it, there were no windows and the only other thing in the room was a heated rock on the ground. Obsidian sighed and got onto the bed and coiled up on it. _"silly Human"_ he thought _"I won't be able to sleep on a bed, I neeeedd… ground and…dirt annndd….."_ Obsidian fell asleep on top of the bed and didn't hear Voldemort come in with Nagini asleep atop his shoulders.

Voldemort looked at the miniaturized Basilisk on the bed and chuckled inwardly, he had a Basilisk in his house, sleeping on a bed. He looked around the room that had previously been Nagini's bedroom before she slept in her master's room and was pleased. _"this is the perfect room for a basilisk"_ he thought proudly and then his mood dampened. _"Harry should be here with us"_ he thought, then he quietly left the room and shut the door.

He slowly made his way across and down the hallway to his room then sat down on the bed, took Nagini off his shoulders and placed her on the pillow next to him, and laid down in the bed without changing. The Dark Lord stared up at the ceiling for a while imagining how great it would be if he had Harry here with him. He rolled over onto his side and looked at the blank green wall across from him until he had drifted off into sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Voldemort woke with a start when he felt something heavy suddenly crushing his ribcage. He quickly spotted the source of the problem and pried her off of him. _"~Nagini it's too early for your antics go back to bed~" _she then got off of him and got onto the floor.

"_~Fine Mr. Grouchy I'll go find Obsidian to hang with!~"_ She angrily slithered out the door and down the hall. Voldemort laid down again and was closing his eyes when Nagini came racing back into his room.

"_~MASTER!~" _She yelled. The Dark Lord slowly sat up and looked at her angrily_._

_ " ~What?~"_ He replied angrily.

_"~Prince Obsidian is missing!~" _she screeched frantically and Voldemort shot up out of the bed.

_"~WHAT!~"_

_"~I went to go check in on him in his room as I told you before but when I entered it was empty!~" _The Dark Lord calmed Naginidown.

_"~He's probably just wandering about the house, I'll just ask a house elf~"_ He quickly switched into English and called a house elf. "REMMY!" He yelled into the air.

A sudden crack alerted the man and snake of the house elf's arrival. "Master Riddle Sir is in need of Remmy Sir?"

"Yes Remmy, I need you to inform me if you have seen any snake's besides Nagini wandering the house, especially a pitch black snake with a scarred head"

Remmy thought on that for a minute and then shook his head. "No Sir, Mr. Riddle Sir, Remmy cleaned the whole manor this morn and saw no sign of a snake besides mistress Nagini anywhere"

Voldemort sighed and then replied to the elf "That will be all Remmy, now make yourself sparse before I take my anger out on you!" The house elf gulped and then with a crack it was gone.

Voldemort paced the room with Nagini looking onwards, just then in the usually silent house they heard a downstairs door close. Both raced downstairs to see who it was and saw Obsidian trying to silently close the door using his tail but failing miserably in the silence department.

_"~Where were you?~"_ Voldemort called emotionlessly from the stairs that he was descending, towards Obsidian, Nagini on his shoulders.

"_~I was out catching breakfast if that's ok, I happened to find the most delicious morsel just walking in front of the gate and so I-~"_ Voldemort cut him off.

_"~I'd rather not hear about it~" _He replied. _"~If your done eating I'll grab a scone and I can summon up some of my followers and then I can start our lessons.~" _Obsidian nodded in reply.

Voldemort walked into the kitchen than left the kitchen but now carrying a scone and occasionally taking bites of it. He started walking towards his throne room and motioned for Obsidian to follow him, while they were walking Nagini turned towards Obsidian while still on Voldemort's shoulders.

"_~Why did you leave without telling us?~"_ She asked pleadingly.

"_~I did not know that I needed to have permission to eat~" _He replied coldly and continued following Voldemort, Nagini just huffed and turned back around.

Upon entering the throne room Voldemort sank into his throne than looked at Obsidian. _"~ I will now summon my followers, they are called the Death Eaters. To summon them I have to touch one of their marks with my wand and the rest will Apparate here.~"_ Obsidian looked confused and Voldemort sighed. _"~Apparating is like teleporting and it is accompanied by a large cracking noise~"_ This time Obsidian nodded in understanding. _"~ no other humans besides me can understand you. I'll be right back I have to firecall one of my followers.~"_ Without waiting for a response from Obsidian, Voldemort took Nagini off his shoulders and put her on the throne, then walked towards a dusty fireplace in a remote corner of the room.

He grabbed some floo powder from a jar on the shelf of the fireplace and threw it in and called "Severus Snape". The empty fireplace smoked until there was a full on fire in it and the face of Severus Snape could be seen through it. Snape was looking in a different direction, probably working on preparing for the new school year that was to start in two months.

"SEVERUS!" the Dark Lord's cold voice called from the fireplace. Severus looked towards the direction of the voice and saw the Dark Lords face in the fireplace. He rushed over to his lord and kneeled down near the fireplace.

"My Lord!" he replied with his head bowed low to the ground "Why is it that you've honored me with your visage this morn?"

"rise Severus" once he was off the floor and had dusted off his robes Severus leaned close to the fireplace to hear what his Lord had to say. " I need you to come to my manner immediately, I need to call a Death Eater meeting and you haven't let me down yet in your service to me….except that one incident.. but that is forgiven. Come to my Manor in an hour" with that the Dark Lord's image disappeared from the fire and the fire that had previously been burning went out. Severus nodded to himself and went back to quickly finish his work for his job at Hogwarts but then he abruptly fist pumped the air.

"Take that Lucius! He came to me before he went to you!" He and Lucius had recently been having a contest to see who the Dark Lord was fond of more and Severus just got a head start in it. Severus whistled happily while he finished up his work. Once that was done he went and took a shower, not wanting to appear dirty in front of his Lord, picked out some clean Death Eater robes and Apparated to Riddle Manor.

Obsidian waited on the floor next to the throne while Voldemort talked in human speak to one of his underlings. Obsidian looked towards Nagini who was on the throne for entertainment but Nagini was asleep on the seat of the throne. Obsidian sighed and entertained himself looking around the room. One of the walls was a different color than the rest of the walls and a few patches on the walls surrounding it were a different color too. _"maybe their new?"_ He thought. While he was inspecting the walls the Dark Lord had finished his Firecall and walked up to him.

"_~Severus will be here in an hour so you can go explore the manor some more on your own for an hour but meet back here afterwards but please stay in the size that you are now~"_ The Dark Lord said when he had reached Obsidian. Obsidian nodded and slithered out the open door and down the corridor.

He looked around and thought of where he should go first "_I guess I'll start at the bottom and work my way up, and hope not to get lost" _he thought. So he slithered down another corridor until he reached some stairs, and then slithered down a couple of stairs until he reached a locked door. Obsidian looked at the door in contempt. _"No door can stop the mighty Obsidian!" _ he then thought of being his normal size and then when he looked down, he was. Obsidian hit his head against the locked door slightly and it swung open. Obsidian scoffed , shrunk down to his smaller size, and entered the dark chamber that lay behind the door.

The room was dark and smelled awful, in front of him was a thin passageway surround by cages on both sides. Obsidian moved forward down the passageway looking at the cages around him. Some of the cages smelled awful, like feces and vomit. Obsidian continued onward through the darkness until he heard some small cries from one of the cages at the end of the passage.

He moved closer to this cage since this one gave off the same familiar prey smell as this morning's breakfast. He peered into the cage and spotted a man squatting in the corner of the cage rocking back and forth. Obsidian moved closer to the cage and opened his mouth to take in more of the man's scent but the cage blocked him and his fangs clanged on the metal bars, Obsidian recoiled from the cold metallic feel of the metal on his fangs, but the man inside the cage must have heard him and the man rushed to the bars of the cage and reached his arms out.

"Please my Lord! Have mercy! I didn't know that you had returned! I would have come immediately! I would have if I had known! But Dumbledore is so convincing! You know of his trickery! He forced me to stay on his side! You know he did my Lord! I would never betray you! I wouldn't!" the man rambled on while Obsidian looked on from a safe distance, obviously the man couldn't see his own hand in front of his face or else the man wouldn't have jabbered on in a language that Obsidian couldn't understand.

Obsidian turned around and left the way he had come with the man still speaking gibberish from behind him as he left and closed the door on his way out with his tail. Obsidian frowned, _"well that was a waste of time,"_ he thought _"by the smell I can guess that those were the prisoner holding quarters"_ He sighed and continued up the stairs to another room that he had not been to on his tour with the Dark Lord.

This room could not be seen from the hall but a flick of his tongue told Obsidian of its existence. At first Obsidian had only smelled Tom's smell near a wall and when he was angrily talking to himself about how he could be so stupid as to follow Tom's scent into a wall, the wall gave away and Obsidian peered into the room behind the false wall. After a couple minutes of deliberation and smelling no danger from the room Obsidian entered it and the wall closed up behind him.

Obsidian sat in Darkness for a while until he was fed up _"~Well that was the stupidest thing that I could have possibly done!~" _ he yelled angrily, but was shocked when a voice replied to him.

"_~Well not the stupidest~"_ a voice said, Obsidian's eyes narrowed at the source of the voice and he raised himself ready to change sizes if there was any sign of danger.

"_~Who's there!_~" he yelled angrily at the voice, his tongue darting out trying to smell the source of the voice. The voice chuckled at him in response.

"_~Oh I'm sorry about that~"_ Obsidian heard a snap and all the lights turned on around him, he squinted at the sudden brightness but soon his eyes adjusted and he took in his surroundings.

The room he was in was small and kind of looked like a living room, there was a deep green couch on a pale green rug, next to the couch was a dark grey love seat. Across from the couch and chair was a large fireplace with a painting of a man hung above it, there were candles floating in the air and there was a fire smoldering in the fireplace.

Obsidian looked around confused, the room was empty except for him. _"~Where are you? I don't see or smell you anywhere in the room~" _The voice laughed at him again than replied.

"_~I'm above the fireplace dark serpent~" _Obsidian looked above the fireplace and saw the Dark haired man that was sitting on a chair in the painting wave at him, he recoiled in shock. _"~ by your reaction I would guess that you have not been in the wizarding world long~"_ Obsidian nodded but then looked at the painting critically.

"_~you are a human~" _he started, and The painting nodded.

"_~I was~"_ it replied. "_~I am dead now but my spirit is within all paintings that carry my visage~" _ Obsidian frowned at that.

"_~but your still human, so how can you understand me?~"_ Obsidian asked. The paintings chest puffed up a little at that.

"_~I am the most famous and one of the only Parselmouth's in history! Except for the man who's house your in.~"_ the painting added the part at the end a little reluctantly. _"~when I was alive I went by the name Salazar Slytherin but you my dark serpent friend can call me Sal. Now what may I ask are you doing in this manor? ~" _Sal asked.

"_~ I am here on the owner's invitation, and my name is not dark serpent it is Obsidian Prince of the Basilisks and soon ruler of all magical creatures~"_ Obsidian replied confidently.

"_~You're a basilisk? You don't look like one…~"_ Sal said looking at Obsidian unbelievingly. Obsidian gritted his teeth and replied.

"_~ I may not look like much now but I assure you I am a Basilisk, it's just my true form is too large to regularly fit in this manor so Tom shrunk me slightly so as to not add an inconvenience for me~" _Obsidian seethed at the portrait growing angry at its impudence.

"_~it seems like someone has anger issues, and the Dark Lord is letting people call him by his first name now? I'll have to let some of my friends on the light side know of this~" _ The portrait snickered and then walked out of Obsidian's view.

Obsidian recoiled _"~ don't you dare leave my presence without my permission!~"_ The portrait didn't respond or come back, Obsidian huffed. _"~I hope you burn in the depths of Tartarus!~"_ he then turned and headed towards where he had come and when he reached the sealed wall he yelled _"~OPEN!~"_ at it and it opened and led him into the corridor that he had originally entered from. He angrily slithered towards the throne room mumbling _"~Stupid painting~" _along the way.

Once Obsidian had left, Salazar had returned from where he was standing just out of Obsidian's view and he snickered "boy do I love messing with my descendants, to bad Tommy boy doesn't come visit more often" He started whistling a tune as he sat back into his chair and tapped the arm.

Once Obsidian had reached the door leading to the throne room he heard Tom and another voice speaking their language to each other. He pushed open the door and entered the throne room where he saw Tom and the man next to him look over at him. The man next to Tom looked kind of expressionless on the outside but Obsidian could spot a hint of fear in the man's eyes. The man was fairly tall with very pale skin and Inky black hair that reached a little past his shoulders, the man was slim and was wearing dark black clothes with a silver mask in his hand.

Obsidian slithered up to Tom and spoke to him "_~Tom is this man one of your followers?~" _ he asked sizing the man up. _"~He doesn't look like he would do very well in a fight~"_

Tom looked at him than at Snape and responded to him_"~in the wizarding world muscle doesn't mean strength, a truly strong person is skilled with a wand and his mind~"_ Obsidian snorted at that but Tom continued._ "~This man is one of my most loyal followers Severus Snape he is a healer, not a fighter, and we will use his mark to call the others~" _Obsidian nodded and The Dark Lord than turned his gaze towards Severus.

"Severus this snake here is the reason that I need to call a meeting" He informed Snape. Severus looked at his Lord in confusion.

"but who is this snake my Lord?" he asked.

"I will tell you this plus more Severus once the others are here. Give me your arm" Snape did as he was asked and presented his marked arm to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord took out his wand and touched the tip to Severus' arm. Severus stiffened from the pain but that was all the reaction that he showed.

Obsidian glanced behind him at the sound of 5 simultaneous cracks, but one was significantly later than the rest and upon entrance that person fell on his face and scrambled to get up. The 5 newcomers took off their masks and kneeled on the ground. Obsidian looked around at the newcomers that had obviously not noticed him because of the dim lighting.

The Death Eaters where kneeling on the ground in a line one next to the other in front of Tom. The one on the far left was a man with Long pale blonde hair and pale skin, Next to him was a woman with dark curly hair who had a crazed look in her eyes, on the right of her were two men who looked almost identical with dark hair and dark eyes, lastly on the far right was a short fat man who was balding and seemed to be twitching. Snape walked over and joined them next to the blonde man on the ground.

"My loyal Death Eaters" Tom said to the people on the ground, "Rise so that I may tell you of some wonderful news to our cause" The people on the floors stood up and a couple of them dusted themselves off and then faced their Lord. "Yesterday I made a great ally who agreed to fight for us in the war" The blonde man stepped forward and spoke to the Dark Lord.

"Who is this ally if I might ask my Lord?" The Dark Lord looked at the blonde man and smiled cruelly.

"you may ask Lucius since you like the others here today are the only of my followers left" He turned his gaze to the other Death Eaters. "our new ally is the soon to be King of all magical creatures, Obsidian Prince of the Basilisks" Taking that for his queue Obsidian went back to his normal size and slithered next to the Dark Lord while the surrounded Death Eaters gasped. The short fat one jumped up and down.

"Now we'll be able to win this war in no time! With the ruler of all magical creatures on our side we can't lose!" Voldemort glared at him and then replied angrily.

"He's not ruler yet but when he is, he and his army will fight for our cause so the real battle doesn't start for a couple of years or so" The fat guy stopped jumping and visibly shrank at the Dark Lord's harsh tone.

Obsidian looked at the Fat Death Eater than asked Tom _"~why don't you just eat the fat one?~"_ Tom stopped glaring at Wormtail and looked up at Obsidian in shock.

"_~Humans don't eat other humans~" _he replied. Obsidian looked at Wormtail than back at Tom _"~why? He is visibly weaker than the others and It's nature for the strong to devour the weak~" _ Tom sighed than looked back at his Death Eaters.

"I need all of you except for Severus to start recruiting people to join our cause and I need Lucius to plan an attack on Azkaban to release a couple of loyal Death Eaters. I will be busy here working out things with Obsidian, report back here in exactly one month at midnight to report to me of your success, don't bring any new recruits only yourselves" The Death Eaters nodded and all but Lucius and Severus Apparated away.

Lucius kneeled again "when would you like to plan the attack for my Lord?" he asked. Voldemort stiffened before replying.

"make it for July 31st" he said "their defenses should be weakest because of the mourning of ..Harry..Potter…" Lucius nodded and then Apparated away leaving Snape.

"my Lord" Snape started.

"Severus" the Dark Lord replied "I need you to replenish my dreamless sleep potion stock and at the next meeting I need you to do a scan on Obsidian to make sure that he's healthy" Snape nodded than Apparated away. Once they were all gone Obsidian returned to his normal size and Voldemort slumped in his throne.

Obsidian slithered up to Voldemort "_~so when are you going to begin teaching me of the world?~"_

The Dark lord sighed and sat up in his throne_ "this is going to be one long month" _

**AN: ** Sorry I took so long updating! This chapter took me awhile and I'm also working on my new story too. I don't know the next time I will be able to update, since I have now joined in my schools play, but don't fear! I will update and I will not abandon this story!

Ok so I might change the story into first person perspective but I haven't decided yet.

**PS:** Don't forget to check out my new story Serpensortia!

**PSS:** please review on this story to let me know how I'm doing! I don't really know if this story is going well unless I get some feedback…

**Next Chapter:** A maybe short Dumbledore chapter about what he's been doing all these years and such.

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	6. Chapter 5 Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: Dumbledore bashing

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Bond talk: "*Helllooooooo?*"

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 5 Dumbledore Chapter

_October 31__st__ 1981_

It was a dark cool evening and a lone man stood on the dark street known as Privet Drive. The man had a long gray/white beard and dark purple robes, he also had an outlandish hat to match. He stood impatiently on the street awaiting his late companion, tapping his foot in aggravation. "Where is that damn cat woman?" he wondered aloud.

Just after he'd said a word a cat jumped out of the bushes and transformed into a pinch faced woman with a very tight bun. "ah Minerva, a pleasure to see you" the man said faking a smile.

"not very nice on this night I'm afraid, Albus" Minerva replied solemnly. Albus shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that your right Minerva, any night that we lose two of our own is not a good one" Minerva nodded and the two headed towards a house on the road marked number 4. Minerva looked at the house intently from the street side.

"Do we really have to leave him here Albus? These muggles are the worst kind" Minerva glanced at Albus pleadingly.

"I'm afraid so, it's for his own safety" Albus said aloud but inwardly thought _"and to make him a perfectly willing tool by the time I get him"_ further thoughts on Albus' part were interrupted when a sputtering sound came from a sky and a large dark mass on a motorcycle came to a screeching stop on the street. _"bumbling fool"_ Albus thought.

"Hagrid! Must you always make so much noise?" Minerva seethed.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall! This bike must not just be used to me, you see I borrowed it from young Seri-"

"Enough rambling Hagrid, do you have the boy?" Albus asked anxiously.

"'Course I do Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid pulled a bundle from under his jacket. "The little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Surrey" Dumbledore grabbed the child from Hagrid and walked quickly over towards number 4 Privet Drive's doorstep when the babe in his arms opened it's eyes and looked at him. It had the deepest emerald green eyes that he'd ever seen, but it looked at him with such malice for a 1 year old.

"ah you're a smart one" Dumbledore said mainly to himself, McGonagall ran him to him holding a basket in her arms and presented it to him. He placed the babe who still looked at him angrily into the basket, withdrew a note from inside his cloak and placed it into the basket, he then placed the basket onto the doorstep. The warmth of the covers soon caused the babe to fall back asleep.

The duo on the doorstep took one last look at the babe in the basket and turned and left the house's yard and went back into the street. Once there Hagrid looked at the both of them, nodded to each of them and then got on the bike and left via the air. McGonagall looked at him, repeated the same motion as Hagrid, Turned into a cat, and then leapt into the bushes.

Dumbledore took out his Deluminator and started whistling as he headed down the street, thinking on how his plan was falling exactly into place.

_October 10th 1986(day Harry ran away)_

Today was a quiet day for Albus Percival Dumbledore, there had been no incidents with any students all day, it was a first! He walked into his office after having returned from an uneventful dinner in the great hall, he walked slowly over to his desk and plopped down in his chair. Everything was going as planned and he just needed to sit down and prepare for that faithful day to come five years from now.

Dumbledore looked over at his phoenix Fawkes who gazed back at him and trilled a happy tune. He smiled warmly at the phoenix, "_yes today is going to be a good day"_ he thought. His silent staring at his bird was interrupted when he heard the sharp knock of Severus Snape at his door. Dumbledore glanced at his door and then spoke.

"you may come in Severus" An anxious looking Severus Snape came into his office and nervously took a seat. He warily looked up at Dumbledore and opened his mouth if to say something but then he quickly closed it and looked away.

Dumbledore pondered, this behavior was odd for Severus he was usually calm and collected, _"he must know something"_ Dumbledore determined. He then offered Snape a Veritaserum laced lemon drop which Snape quickly declined.

"So, Severus, what is it that you have come to my office for?"Dumbledore asked.

"well sir… it's just…" Severus started but then trailed off awkwardly.

"it's ok Severus, you can tell me anything" Dumbledore heartily assured him.

"it's just, you know how today you sent me to check on Potter?" Snape asked warily. Dumbledore nodded.

"yes I remember, it's been a while since we've checked on him, so I sent you to see if he's ok" _"and thoroughly miserable"_ Dumbledore added at the end in his head.

"well I went there as you asked and when I arrived the place was abandoned" Dumbledore shot out of his chair and glowered and Snape who kept a relatively calm face.

"WHAT! What do you mean abandoned?" he yelled at Severus.

"Abandoned as in there was no one on the premises at all, it was empty, no one home" by now Severus had regained his composure and had put his emotionless mask in place.

"Are you sure that Harry wasn't there? Maybe in a side bedroom, in the basement, or maybe even a closet?" Dumbledore insisted.

Something in the headmaster's word's had clicked inside of Severus, he replayed what it was that the headmaster had said and then he realized, _"the closet!"_ Dumbledore had specifically mentioned it. It was now Severus' turn to jump to his feet.

"You knew that he lived in a closet!" Severus yelled at the headmaster "You knew that his relatives abused him and locked him in a closet all day! How about the blood! Did you know about that!" Dumbledore's face had a mask of calm in place and there was a small smile on his face.

"why, Severus, I didn't know you cared about Harry" Severus was in full rage mode now.

"Not care? What I don't care about is that he's that buffoon James Potter's son! He's Lily's son too! Besides, no child should have to suffer what he's been through all of these years! So you know what? I do care about him! At least a hell of a lot more than you do!" Severus huffed , turned around, and stormed out of the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore stared after him as he left, _"well that was quite interesting"_ he thought. He then turned his attention to the problem at hand, Harry Potter was missing, without a trace, and he now had no way of ever returning the people's faith in the light side._ "Wait a second!" _suddenly an idea formed in his head _"Neville Longbottom! Yes he's perfect! He was born around the same time as Harry so no one will care either way! He can take on the mantle of the boy who lived and everyone will once again have faith in the triumph of the light over the dark!"_ Dumbledore laughed gleefully at his idea and then quickly apparated to Neville's grandmother's house to inform Neville's Grandmother of the news of her grandson's sudden status in the wizarding world.

_June 8__th__ 1995(day Obsidian met Voldemort)_

Dumbledore sat in the great hall watching two of his teachers bicker back and forth between one another. They were his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black, and his Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall, they were debating about whether some spell used for controlling a broom was considered light or dark, The conversation itself was complete nonsense so the headmaster just tuned it out.

He occupied himself with thinking of the wizards and witches who had sat in this dining hall, the founders, he himself as a student, the many teachers of Hogwarts, the Dark Lord, the many famous students of Hogwarts, and lastly who could forget the famous boy who lived?

Dumbledore had made it his job to "guide" Neville down the right path, leading him to selflessly put himself in the face of danger for others, giving him a sort of hero complex, all so that in a few years he may defeat the dark lord or offer a diversion so that he himself could kill Tom. His pawn had been doing well over the past few years, not as well as Harry Potter would have done, but still so far his life was an achievement.

Longbottom had destroyed the Philosophers stone so that one of Voldemort's followers couldn't get it, he had killed a Basilisk, gotten all of the charges dropped on Sirius Black, and had this past year won the TriWizard tournament. Even though Neville had done all of these great things Dumbledore's thoughts sometimes travelled to the subject of Harry.

He wondered occasionally what it would have been like if Harry was still his weapon and not Longbottom. Harry had so much promise but somehow he had disappeared off the face of the earth, without anyone knowing.

Dumbledore sighed, he had had to bribe the sorting hat to put Longbottom in Gryffindor, it had insisted that he be put in Hufflepuff, but Dumbledore would not have the wizarding worlds golden boy be a Hufflepuff!

Dumbledore slowly wandered the halls of Hogwarts, empty save for the occasional ghost. He kept walking deep into the night, wondering what surprises Neville Longbottom would bring this school year. He continued walking until he saw the light of day from outside a window, only then did he return to his office, humming a haunting tune all the while.

**AN:** I am not fond of Dumbledore if it's not obvious already, so this chapter is not too long because of my hatred for him.

**BTW:** I won't post another chapter until I have 30 reviews or above!(yeah I'm kind of becoming a review whore, but that's only because I don't know if this story is being appreciated unless you guys review!) also don't forget to check out my new story **Serpensortia**!...it's not very popular…but if some of you guys check it out maybe it will be!...hopefully….

**Next chapter:** the month later death eater meeting with a surprise at the end ;D

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	7. Chapter 6 Barty

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: Dumbledore bashing

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 6

The past month had been unexciting for Obsidian, Tom had only had one lesson with him so far, of which Tom had to leave early for some Death Eater thing. While Tom was away doing whatever he does while he's away Obsidian had further explored the manor and the grounds, he was occasionally accompanied by Nagini but not often, she had to be with her master most of the time.

He had gotten fairly acquainted with Salazar Slytherin and had found him to be quite smart but horrendously annoying. It seems that he was one of Tom's ancestors or something.

Obsidian headed to the library to continue in his effort to teach himself human-speak since no one (TOM) seemed willing to help. Obsidian angrily huffed, _"at this rate I'm going to be ancient before I learn anything!"_ He entered the library and headed over towards a short shelf.

He stretched up high in his shrunken body and used his mouth to grab a thin book off of the top shelf. With it in his mouth, he slithered over to a rug next to the fireplace in the main reading section of the library. He placed the book on the floor and used his tail to open the cover. Once open he intently studied the front page, littered with symbols that he couldn't understand.

While he was intently studying (glaring) at the book a door in the back of the library opened and a scrawny dark haired man walked through. Obsidian was too intently focused on his book to hear the door or notice the change in the smell, the man walked forward a little and glanced down a couple of isles and continued forward.

He stumbled on a book on the floor and accidently hit a bookshelf loudly with his hand in the process. Obsidian's head shot towards the source of the noise and flicked out his tongue to get a register on the intruder. _"human"_ he thought dejectedly, but then he brightened,_ "an unfamiliar human that smells of fear! hmm an intruder, Tom wouldn't mind if I help myself to an unwanted guest"_ Obsidian smirked, closed the book with his tail, and stealthily slithered towards the human.

Bartemius Crouch Jr. was nothaving a good day, make that a good couple of months. After having switched places with his death ridden mother to get out of Azkaban he had immediately run from his father and towards were he knew the Dark Lord's manor was. He had escaped Azkaban two months ago. Since escaping he had steadily made his way towards Little Hangleton living off of things he caught in the forest while outrunning light wizards who had caught onto him and his parents' scheme. He had finally arrived at the manor only to find it completely empty. He had searched every room but they were all empty even the prisoners chambers!

He was making his way through the library on his way out in order to rethink his plan to meet up with the Dark Lord. He quietly entered the library using the back door, and made his way down the main path, checking every isle in case there was a house elf or something that could tell him were everyone was. Now he was getting really scared what if they had moved headquarters far away? Like to Switzerland! Lost in thought he tripped over a book that was lying on the ground, he flailed his arms to keep balance but accidentally hit his hand into a bookshelf.

The pain was sharp but Barty clamped his mouth shut and kneeled on the ground holding his hand._"FUCK! Who in their right mind leaves a book lying on the ground?" _Barty suddenly realized the significance of what the book meant _"SOMEONE THAT'S HERE! That's who!"_

Barty heard a sort of "SHULLLP-" noise and turned his head in that direction, only to see an immense shadow heading towards him from behind a bookshelf. Barty whipped out his knife, since his wand had been broken during his stay in Azkaban, and pointed it at the shadow.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He shouted half in fear and half about the fact that someone was trying to scare him. A book clattered to the ground on the other side of the room and Barty spun towards the noise leaving his back completely open.

Obsidian's smile widened _"I love toying with my prey" _he thought, and when the man had turned towards where a book Obsidian had carefully balanced fell he came up behind his prey in all of his full sized glory and towered menacingly over the man. The man seeming to have noticed a dark shadow over him turned around and choked back a scream. Obsidian Laughed at the man's foolishness.

_"~Be jovial human! You will soon provide substance for the great Basilisk Prince Obsidian!~"_

Barty looked up at the form behind him in shock _"there was a basilisk in his lord's manor! And it was trying to attack him!"_ Barty scrambled away from the giant black snake and shakily held his knife in front of him. The basilisk looked at the knife and flicked it away with a swat of its head sending Barty to the ground. The Basilisk approached where he was sitting on the ground and headed towards him.

Barty frantically scooted away until his back was against the wall, he quickly scanned left and right but there was no way he could get out, he was surrounded by two bookshelves, which the basilisk carefully left standing when he approached Barty in a predeator-like manner. _"this is it"_ Barty thought dejectedly _"this is how I'm going to die, oh please Lord Voldemort! Don't let me die here!"_ Barty crouched on the ground and raised his arms to the air to pray to his dark lord and his sleeves fell down to his shoulders revealing the dark mark.

Obsidian looked at the stupid man before him who had his arm's spread to the sky, praying to some god probably. Obsidian rushed forward to strike the man but then noticed something on his left forearm, a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. _"that looks familiar, where have I seen that before?"._

While Obsidian was lost in thought the man took this opportunity to sneak around Obsidian and head towards the front door of the library, but just as the man was almost to the door Obsidian whipped his head towards him and the man froze. _"That's it!_" Obsidian thought_ "That's Tom's symbol! Damn! That means I can't eat him! Well better tell Tom about this and take this guy to make sure he hasn't betrayed him or something"_ Obsidian shrunk down to his smaller size and headed towards the man who was gawking at him.

Barty looked at the Basilisk in shock, it had just considerably shrunk and now headed towards him. Barty looked down at the small basilisk in front of him wide eyed, how did it do that? Since when do basilisks know magic? While Barty was considering these questions the Basilisk got impatient and hit Barty in the leg with its tail to get his attention.

Barty looked down at the snake which looked him straight in the eyes then headed towards the back door. Barty looked at it dumbstruck not moving from the spot he was standing, but the Basilisk stopped and turned around gesturing for Barty to follow it. Barty quickly followed the Basilisk out of the library, down the hall, and into the Dark Lords meeting chamber which sat empty still. Barty looked down at the Basilisk.

"I've already been here, it's empty so we better check somewhere else" The basilisk glared at Barty and headed towards the fireplace in the corner of the room.

"_Stupid Human"_ Obsidian thought_ "thinking I can understand his jabbering". _When he reached the fireplace he riffled through a pile of wood sitting next to the fireplace until he found a small, red, velvet bag that was tied together. Holding onto the bag with his tail and untying it with his teeth, Obsidian wrapped his tail around the opening of the bag, and swung his tail towards the fireplace, emptying the bag's contents into the fireplace. He quickly said,

"_~Tom Marvolo Riddle~" _and a face came into view out of a previously fire. Obsidian knew Tom's full name because one day he had asked Tom why he should call him Tom if his name was Voldemort, Tom replied saying his name wasn't actually Voldemort and only people who fear him or are his followers should call him that and since Obsidian is neither he can call him Tom.

_Malfoy Manor_

The Dark Lord sat on the Malfoy family's lavish couch awaiting Lucius to give him an overview of Lucius' plan to break some of his followers out of Azkaban. _"I still need Avery, Mulciber, Nott, and McNair, and I guess Crabbe and Goyle"_ The Dark Lord Absentmindedly swished the wine in the glass Lucius had given him around, bored.

"_~TOM!~"_ Voldemort looked up, surprised that someone was speaking the language of snakes until he recognized the voice as Obsidian's. He stood up looking for the Basilisk until he heard him again.

"_~IN THE FIREPLACE~"_ The Dark Lord walked over to the fireplace and saw a shape in the fire within it. It was the scarred face of Obsidian peering at him.

" _~How'd you know how to use fire-call?~" _He asked Obsidian.

"_~No matter of that,~" _he replied _"~I found a man wandering about your manor, he bears your mark but I do not recognize him, should I dispose of him?~"_

"_~ don't 'dispose of him' just yet, show him to me first~"_ Suddenly Obsidian's face disappeared and the face of Bartemius Crouch Jr. showed through the fire. Now the Dark Lord was definitely surprised, he had heard the Crouch had died in Azkaban.

Crouch saw his him and his face in the fire lit up "My Lord! I've found you! I've been searching for months! I was about to give up when this weird Basilisk attacked me then instead of killing me shrunk and fire-called you! Where are you by the way?" Voldemort looked at Crouch intently, how was he smart enough to escape Azkaban and fake his own death?

"enough questions Crouch, you can trust the Basilisk, I will be there within half an hour, get yourself cleaned up for a meeting immediately, send the Basilisk back up here" Barty's face got kind of sad and then he reluctantly let Obsidian speak to the Dark Lord.

"_~Obsidian that man is one of my key Death Eaters do not do anything to him~"_ Obsidian reluctantly nodded his head and then ended the fire-call.

Voldemort sighed and headed towards the kitchen that Lucius had entered over an hour ago, only to see him scolding an elf for burning a batch of green snake shaped cookies. Lucius turned towards him when he heard approach, Voldemort looked at Lucius an then towards the cookies questioningly and then just shook his head. Lucius quickly walked over to the Dark Lord while brushing himself off,

"I'm sorry it took me so long milord, it just seems that the house elves here don't know how to use a timer" Lucius glared at the elf and then led Voldemort back towards the living room, but Voldemort stopped him before they reached the couch.

"I'm sorry Lucius but I have to go, it appears that Barty Crouch is alive and was wandering through my house, be prepared for a meeting about half an hour" With that the Dark Lord Apparated to his manor leaving Lucius alone in his living room.

A house elf holding a tray of oddly shaped greenish cookies ran up to him and kneeled presenting the cookies towards his master but Lucius looked down sadly at the cookies.

"it doesn't matter now" and he solemnly walked up the stairs to get ready for the meeting.

_Riddle Manor_

Obsidian cut off the transmission with Tom and looked behind him to see the man rush out the room and towards the direction of the bathroom, probably to clean up before Tom gets back. Obsidian left the room and headed towards the main foyer and out the front door, stopping on the front step to check the sun. He still had enough time before night to do some hunting, he slithered over to the field next to the house and busied himself with attempted hunting.

The dark Lord Apparated into an empty meeting chamber, he looked around for Obsidian but the basilisk was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't too worried since Obsidian was a basilisk but he had hoped that Obsidian would be there for the meeting in order to get reacquainted with his death eaters and not mistakenly attack them. The dark lord looked around the dusty chamber and used a cleaning charm to make the chamber spotless.

While he was admiring his work Crouch ran into the room wearing prison garb but otherwise looking fairly clean. Upon seeing Voldemort Barty knelt on the floor close to him and started kissing the hem of his robes.

"m-my lord!" he stuttered "it's so good to see you!" he went back to kissing Voldemort's robes but the Dark Lord stepped away.

"that'll be enough of that, I just had these cleaned" he looked over Barty and nodded "that will be fine for now but after the meeting get some fresh robes from the closet in the guest room" Barty looked overjoyed at this and stood up and bowed deeply.

"Thank you my lord! But I may need a new wand too, mine got broken in Azkaban" The Dark Lord waved this off.

"fine, fine whatever, we'll get you a new wand later. Now present your arm" Barty smiled enthusiastically and presented his marked arm to the Dark Lord. Voldemort took out his wand and pressed the tip of it to Barty's arm.

After no more than two minutes there were seven people in the room and a snake at the moment being held by Malfoy. Malfoy put the snake on the ground and it angrily slithered towards Voldemort.

"_~YOU FORGOT ME!~"_ Nagini cried angrily.

"_~Sorry my dear I promise it will never happen again~"_

"_~It better not or you may find yourself out of a familiar!~'_ the Dark Lord nodded and lowered his arm to the ground where Nagini then slithered up it and onto his shoulders. Then Voldemort addressed his gathered Death Eaters.

"My Loyal Followers as you may have noticed, one of your brothers has returned to your ranks, Bartemius Crouch Jr.. I assure you that this is the real one, many of you may have thought that he was dead like myself but he was in fact not and is now with us here today!" Voldemort gestured to Barty to join the line of Death Eaters and Barty enthusiastically nodded and ran over to the others. "Now Bellatrix what progress have you made in the search for Harry Potter?"

Obsidian angrily slithered inside the Manor, he had not successfully caught anything! The only thing he had succeeded in was getting tired. The rabbits here are too smart, if only he could go back to his normal size, then he would be able to catch all these stupid little rabbits!

He entered the meeting chamber and saw the Tom in deep discussion with his Death Eaters, he looked wearily to the comfy looking rug by the roaring fire and assumed his normal size. He slithered over to the rug unnoticed by the Death Eaters in the heat of discussion and laid down on the comfy rug and started to drift off to sleep until two of Tom's Death Eater's broke into a shout fight. Soon everyone was yelling including Nagini even though no one except Tom and him could understand her.

Obsidian sat back up and looked over to Tom _"~Tom can you guys quiet it down?~"_ but his voice went unnoticed to the Dark Lord. Obsidian tried again _"~TOM!~"_ but Tom's only focus at the second was on the argument.

Obsidian was distraught, "_I need them to understand me!"_ suddenly he felt a tingling sensation all over his body. He stood up hoping that maybe this time he could yell louder than before and get Tom's attention.

"SSSSIIILENSCESSSSS!"

The Dark Lord and all his Death Eaters were suddenly silent as they all turned towards the source of the incredibly loud and annoyed voice. There standing on the rug near the fireplace stood what looked to be a boy. The boy looked to be 14 or 15, he was completely naked and had straight black hair that touched the floor, there were small scars covering parts of his body and large scars covering almost the entire left half of his face, the boy looked evenly muscled yet very pale.

The boy looked directly into the red eyes of the Dark Lord, the boys eyes were bright emerald green and were slitted like a snake's _"~Much better~"_ the boy spoke in Parseltongue to the Dark Lord and then proceeded to curl up on the rug and fall asleep.

The Death Eaters looked at each other slack jawed and then to their Lord who looked as confused as them.

"_~I think that was Obsidian~"_ said Nagini in awe, Voldemort looked at Nagini then to the sleeping boy, thinking of the Basilisks identical eyes and scars on his face.

"_~I think you may be right about that Nagini~" _

**AN:** WOOO! Finished! Now this chapter was exciting at the end like I promised right?

*Spoiler alert!*

Ok so I was going to have a Hogwarts arc in this story and I was thinking of having Obsidian go disguised as Snape's nephew (lol get it! He would be Obsidian Prince?) but I don't really know how that would work so if you like the idea and have help for it please review with your idea or if you have another way he could successfully get into Hogwarts not as Obsidian Riddle or Harry Potter tell me your ideas! Also open to changing his first name during Hogwarts arc but he might have too many alias' then.

*Spoiler over!*

**Human Form Obsidian Description: **Ok so Obsidian is fairly tall with long kind of messy straight black hair that barely touches the ground, he has emerald green eyes that have slitted pupil's like a snake's or a cat's, his tongue is forked and is a blackish dark purple color and he's got kind of strange looking sharp teeth, his scars that cover the left side of his face mostly go from the middle of the bridge of his nose to the left side of his face, the lower left is scarless except for one going over his left eye and reaching down his face, his other scars cover the famous lightning bolt scar, he also has smaller scars covering his body from his six years living with the Dursly's and since he had them before and they weren't caused by something magical he didn't have them when he was a Basilisk, he's really pale because as a snake only his scales touch the sunlight not his bare skin, and no need for glasses with great snaky vision!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ** Ok new rule if I get ten reviews or more on a chapter I will add an omake on the next chapter.

**Next Time!** Voldemort Obsidian Interrogation and Shopping and a haircut!

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	8. Chapter 7 Shopping

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: Dumbledore bashing

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 7

The Dark lord dismissed his Death Eaters and walked over where the boy (supposedly Obsidian) was asleep, naked, on his rug. He looked down at the boy while Nagini slithered up near Obsidian and touched him with her tail, and then she gasped.

"~_He's freezing my lord!~" _

Voldemort took another glance at the sleeping boy, than sighed and stripped off his robe; of course he was wearing a suit under it, and wrapped the boy in it and carried him into a guest room. The boy was surprisingly light even though he looked well toned.

Nagini opened the guest room door for the Dark Lord and he placed the boy on the bed and silently exited the room and proceeded to the living room where he had left Barty (since Barty is kind of homeless now). Upon seeing the Dark Lord and Nagini enter the room Barty spoke up.

"so what was the deal with that? Your basilisk turned into a human?"

"it appears so" Voldemort replied with Nagini back on his shoulder s hissing in agreement.

"but how is that even possible? I mean I know basilisks are like the rulers of all magical creatures and such, but even they aren't that magical…"

"yes I know it is a mystery, we'll just have to wait until he wakes up and ask him about it" Barty nodded in agreement and sat down on one of the Dark Lords couches that occupied his living room.

"since the meeting was abrupt I need to make a few calls to Lucius, Severus, and Bellatrix. I take it I can leave you alone on this couch for a couple of hours? I'll come back for you when I go to wake up Obsidian" Barty nodded and continued sitting on the couch and swinging his legs back and forth while Voldemort left to take care of his Dark Lord stuff.

Barty looked around the living room, it was pretty bland with 2 dark grey couches, a fireplace, 3 loveseats (all black), and a portrait with a huge gash through it. Barty got off of the couch and went to examine the slashed painting.

There seemed to be a man sitting there but the man didn't move so it must be a muggle painting. On closer inspection Barty realized that the face of the painting was completely slashed out and there were scratches on the stone behind the ripped out face of the painting. He examined the bottom of the frame and noticed a small plaque at the bottom that stated "Tom Riddle Sr.". _"hmm"_ thought Barty _"this man must have owned this house before my lord took it over"_.

Barty soon became uninterested in the painting and wandered to the grand staircase that led to the second floor. He thought about how his lord said to stay on the couch but he soon dismissed the thought and wandered up the staircase.

At the top of the staircase there was a three way fork in the hallway, straight right or left, Barty took his chances and went left. Barty walked to the end of the hallway and looked back, all down this hallway and the one across from him was lined with doors. He turned around and opened the door behind him, bathroom, Barty quickly glanced around the bathroom and then closed the door.

He made his way down the hallway opening every door and quickly glancing in it and then moving on, he didn't pause for more than a second until he reached the second closest door in this hallway on the inside side of the crossway.

He quickly opened the door and glanced inside like he'd done with the rest and was about to close the door when he saw his Azkaban outfit folded on the bed with a letter on top of it. He walked into the room and plopped down on the bed next to his clothes. He took the letter off of the neat pile of clothes, which consisted of his one outfit, and he looked at the letter.

The front of the envelope was blank except for one small word elegantly written on it, _Barty._ He flipped the envelope over and took the letter out, opened it, and read it.

_Barty,_

_ Your clothes have been washed and cleaned, later today go with Lucius and Severus to Knockturn alley and get some new clothes… and a wand. Also this room is yours for them time being so do whatever with it that you will. _

_ Please stop wandering my manor_

_V_

Barty closed the letter and smiled, "_my lord is so kind!"_. He placed the letter on top of the dresser next to his bed and put his Azkaban clothes in the wardrobe. Barty sighed happily and exited his room, he turned to close the door but suddenly he felt a presence behind of him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with the Basilisk turned boy Obsidian.

Something looked off about the boy, he was standing but he was hunched over and his head was turned towards the floor, his hair was blocking his face so Barty couldn't tell his expression. The boy still had the Dark Lord's cloak on but it looked wrong on him.

Barty took a step back from Obsidian and then wondered if Obsidian could speak English, "O-Obsidian?" Barty tried but got no response from the boy. He shakily approached the boy and hesitantly placed a hand on Obsidian's shoulder. He looked up to see if he'd gotten a reaction from Obsidian and found that two slitted dark red eyes were staring intently on him.

Barty jumped back in surprise _"weren't the basilisks eyes green?"_. The boy took an awkward step towards Barty and the boy's mouth moved as if talking but no sound came out. "W-What Was that?" Barty stammered.

_ ~"HUNGRY!~"_ Obsidian leapt at Barty, and being taken completely by surprise Barty was slow to react and got rammed in the chest by Obsidian and Barty fell hard on his back. Barty coughed and struggled to breathe, Obsidian was crouched atop Barty and was thus constricting Barty's air supply. While Barty was struggling underneath him Obsidian sniffed the air near Barty's face with his tongue and Barty stopped struggling and just gaped at the boy atop him.

Obsidian's tongue was forked like a snake's but it was a dark puple-blackish color, His teeth were crooked and all sharp. Obsidian put his face close to Barty's and licked Barty's cheek, Barty meanwhile froze as the ice cold tongue swept down his face.

_"~Delicious~" _Obsidian sighedhappily and leaned his head towards Barty's neck and opened his mouth, pricking Barty with one of his teeth and causing a drop of blood to flow down Barty's neck. Obsidian quickly licked the blood and proceeded to open his mouth wide and was just closing his mouth on a quivering Barty's neck when out of nowhere a red curse hit Obsidian in the side. Obsidian screeched and fell off of Barty, he started twitching on the floor. The curse stopped as fast as it started and Obsidian lay on the floor facedown.

Barty coughed and sat up, a dark shape walked towards him from the direction of the grand staircase. Barty recognized the shape and immediately bowed on the floor "I'm sorry I didn't stay on the couch my lord! It was just so boring there and I'd never seen the entire inside of the manor before-"

"it's fine Barty, I just don't know why Obsidian attacked you, he'd already met you before and been told not to harm you" the Dark Lord approached Obsidian who was on the floor and flipped him over.

"I don't know my lord, but his eyes weren't normal, they were dark red and slitted…kind of like yours my lord"

"hmm" was all the Dark Lord replied. He tapped his wand on the unconscious Obsidian's shoulder and said "Ennervate". Emerald green eyes fluttered open and flickered from Voldemort to Barty, they then became confused. Obsidian sat up and Voldemort stood up and took a step backwards.

"_~What happened? Why am I on the floor?~"_ Obsidian asked the Dark Lord.

"~_well it seems that after the strain of your transformation your mind became unconscious and your body wandered around on its own and attacked Barty here~"_ Obsidian just looked more confused after Voldemort's statement.

_"~Tom, what transformation are you talking about?~" _At that the Dark Lord gestured to Obsidian's body and Obsidian looked down and raised his eyebrows exponentially. He hesitantly moved an arm and his fingers. _"~T-Tom, did you do this?~"_ The Dark Lord shook his head and reached out an arm to Obsidian.

Obsidian shakily took the Dark Lord's hand and the Dark Lord pulled him up onto his feet._ "~It seems that somehow you can do wizard magic and have somehow used it to turn into a human like me or Barty~" _ Obsidian had his mouth wide open by now and he stared at the Dark Lord in complete shock, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped against the Dark Lord. Voldemort sighed and lifted Obsidian into his arms and then turned his attention to Barty.

"Barty!" Barty snapped out of the daze he was in and addressed his lord.

"yes my lord?"

"Severus and Lucius will be here in a couple of minutes to take you shopping with them, while you're gone pick up some wearable clothes for Obsidian" Voldemort snapped his fingers and a parchment with words and numbers on it appeared in his hand. He handed the parchment to Barty "these are his measurements. If Lucius appears with Narcissa don't be surprised, I invited her over to cut Obsidian's hair since I obviously have no need for that skill. If she's there send her up to my office" Barty hurriedly nodded and quickly made his way to the living room and back to his couch in order to keep an eye on the door.

Voldemort carried Obsidian to his office and set him down in his chair while the Dark Lord sat in one off to the side of the room and waited for Narcissa Malfoy to arrive.

Barty jumped when the front door opened and three people walked through into the living room. Lucius snorted and sat down on the couch next to Barty "What Bartemius? Think we're dementors?" Lucius burst out laughing and Narcissa sighed.

"Where's our lord?" Narcissa asked. Even though she's not a death Eater it's handy to have a not insane woman's touch around in such a dreary place.

"He's in his office with Obsidian" Barty replied. Narcissa nodded and headed up the staircase.

Lucius pouted "why does she get a special mission from OUR lord?" Severus sat in one of the black chairs.

"stop pouting Lucius" Severus said "she's probably just going to clean up the place or something since there are no house elves" Barty shook his head.

"Naw, she's gonna cut Obsidians hair"

"Oh well if she's only going to cut his hair- that's the bloody lord of all magical creatures! I would be honored just to get his towels for him!"

"well…" Barty started "I don't know about his towels but the Dark Lord asked me to pick up some clothes for Obsidian while we're out" Lucius shot out of the couch.

"Than what are we doing sitting around here? Let's get going!" Lucius grabbed Barty and Severus and ran out the door. Once outside the manor they Apparated to a back alley that branched off Diagon Alley.

Severus dusted himself off and then looked at Barty "well if we don't want to get caught by every auror that's out shopping than we're going to need to change Barty's looks" Lucius nodded in agreement and Barty huffed.

Severus cast an appearance changing charm on Barty causing him to have straight, long, black hair and made him dark tan with brown eyes. Lucius looked at Barty in disgust and waved his wand over Barty and Barty's hair turned pale blond and his eyes light blue and skin pale white. Severus shot an angry look at Lucius and changed Barty back to his way. Lucius quickly changed Barty again and it turned into an all out war over Barty's appearance.

Barty dodged an incoming spell from Lucius which then hit Severus turning him blonde and blue eyed. Lucius burst out laughing and was leaning on a wall trying to control himself but one look at Severus' face and he burst out laughing. Severus huffed and shot the spell at Lucius who then grew a black mane of hair with Bushy eyebrows and a long beard to match it. Lucius screamed and immediately looked at himself in the mirror and almost fainted, Severus snickered and they finally calmed down and changed themselves back to their original looks and they both turned to look at Barty.

Barty had shoulder length light brown hair with a slight beard, grey eyes, and he was lightly tanned. Severus and Lucius looked him over than high fived each other.

"We do good work together" Lucius stated.

"agreed" Severus replied.

Barty sighed and looked over the measurements that the Dark Lord had given him. "hey Severus can you make a copy of this?" Barty asked. Severus nodded and soon Barty was holding two pieces of paper with the same contents on them. "ok here's how we're going to do this, you'll each get some types of clothes for Obsidian and I'll get some clothes and a wand for myself, agreed?" the two other men nodded and then Barty turned to Lucius and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Since I don't have any money I can't get myself a wand or suitable clothes and then I can't serve my lord, sooo I was wondering…." Lucius got the gist of it and handed Barty a bag.

"Fine Fine just don't look at me like that, it creeps me out" Barty happily accepted the bag and headed towards the main rush of people in the alley with Severus and Lucius right behind him. As he was walking Barty called over his shoulder to Lucius and Severus "Meet at Borgin and Burkes in 3 hours!" and he joined the rush of people.

Lucius looked at Severus "ok so how about I get sleep and formal attire and you get battle and everyday attire?" Lucius asked. Severus sighed and then nodded in agreement. "Until Borgin and Burkes than!" Lucius waved at Severus than headed into the crowd. Severus sighed and headed out onto the main street of Diagon alley.

Barty wandered through Knockturn Alley aimlessly, he had no idea where to find a wand maker here, he hadn't been here in years! Who knew what had changed. Barty sighed and continued walking until he spotted some beautiful wands in the window of a shop. He immediately got close to the glass of the window and looked at the wands, they each had intricate designs in the wood and were made of what looks like exotic types of wood.

Barty walked over to the door of the shop, it looked dusty and unused but that was normal for Knockturn alley so he went inside the shop and heard a bell ring as he entered. Barty immediately heard some shuffling from far behind the counter and soon there was a girl at the counter looking out of breath.

"Sorry I took so long, we haven't had a customer here in a while" Barty looked her over, she seemed to be short but slender maybe around 23 of age, she had pale blonde hair with brown eyes and pale skin, her ears were pierced about 4 times each and had a tattoo of a bird on her neck. Barty was repulsed by all of the piercings but he couldn't complain much about the tattoo since he had one of a sort himself.

"no bother" Barty replied "what is this shop called anyhow, I haven't seen it here before" The girl laughed at that.

"This shop is called Gellmann's war wands, it's been here since the first wizarding war, but I don't blame you for thinking that it didn't exist, it easily goes on unnoticed…" The girl looked solemnly down at the counter and Barty blushed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while so it could have been here before and I just didn't notic- do you own this shop?" Barty quickly changed the topic.

The girl brightened up "I'm Lucinda Gellmann and I've owned this shop since my father passed on, soo mr.?"

"…Crouss" Barty replied slowly having to think for a while on a name.

"Mr. Crouss did you come here just to talk to me or are you here for a wand?" Barty blushed again then coughed.

"err I'm here for a wand madam if you still offer them here since having been here so long you might have had so much business that you sold out" Lucinda smiled.

"you're sweet but don't worry we still have wands" She walked to the back of the store where Barty couldn't see her. "so" she called back "I take it this is not your first wand?"

"No" Barty called back "my other one got….misplaced"

"ahh ok Mr. mysterious I think I have the perfect wand for you" She shuffled around in the back for a while before she came back holding a fancy black box. Lucinda held the box out to Barty and he took it than opened it and was shocked. The wand was a dark brown in color with red snaking around the wand until it molded into the handle at the end, carved into the end of the wand was a small _I_.

"The wand is Vinewood and Redwood with a Dementor cloak core, the small I in the corner stands for Ice which is this wand's specialty. I have to mark them or I'd forget so why don't you give the wand a swish?" Lucinda nodded towards the case in Barty's hands. Barty took the wand out of the case and waved it at a chair in the corner of the room, the chair was covered in ice within seconds. Lucinda clapped. "Wow, that wand is perfect for you! That'll be 15 galleons please" Barty smiled and pulled 15 galleons out of Lucius' sack and handed them to Lucinda, he then put his wand in a pocket of his borrowed cloaked and headed for the door.

"Don't forget to tell your friends about how wonderful this shop is! Being so busy and all I could use a good conversation!" Barty smiled and left the store. Once back on the main road he headed towards Decipitar Duke's everything Robe's shop.

Lucius headed into Madam Malkin's Robe Shop first for some sleep clothes for Obsidian. Lucius entered the shop and immediately headed towards the counter. The teenager working at the counter looked up at him lazily. "I need some custom order Sleep wear" Lucius stated quickly not liking to be in this muggle loving shop to long, who knows who could pop in?

The girl at the counter slowly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and looked at him expectantly. "I need 3 pairs of silk pajamas one light green, one dark green, and one smoky gray" the girl wrote while he talked. "I also need 1 pair of heavy cotton pajamas in dark black preferably" The girl nodded.

"ure order will be ready in about ten minutes, you can wait over on the couches until it's ready" she replied and walked away with the parchment in her hands.

Lucius huffed angrily and went to go sit on the way too bright pink couch in the sitting area. He was absentmindedly twirling his cane when someone came and sat down next to him on the couch. Lucius paid the person no heed until they started talking to him.

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?"

Lucius inwardly screamed at fate for having to be sitting next to the most annoying blood traitor in the world, Arthur freakin Weasley. Lucius stretched a fake smile onto his face "why Arthur it's….a coincidence to see you here"

"yeah! Who would have guessed! So are you here for Draco's school robes?"

"Draco already has his robes Weasley" Lucius seethed.

"oh getting ahead of the game are you Lucius?" Arthur nudged Lucius and Lucius had to resist the urge to hit the man over the head with his cane.

Suddenly someone appeared on the other side of Lucius on the couch, this person had long red hair. Arthur's wife Molly Weasley, Lucius cursed his rotton luck. The woman started up.

"oh Arthur dear! I didn't see you there! I just came too sit down to rest my aching feet" with that she put her feet up on the table that was in front of the couch and Lucius tried to scoot back more into the couch. "Oh Lucius! You're here too! Getting robes for Draco are you?"

"No Draco already has his robes" Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"yeah honey don't be thickheaded Lucius is ahead in the game!" Arthur chided.

"Oh my! Well isn't he smart! So what are you doing here then?" Molly questioned.

"Getting some clothes for…..my nephew" Lucius replied.

"Aww how sweet of you!" Molly chimed. The clerk walked over to where they were sitting and looked at Lucius.

"Mr. You didn't give me the measurements" she said. Lucius stood up from the couch and riffled through his cloak pocket and pulled out the parchment, made a copy of it, and handed it to the clerk. The clerk girl looked at the measurements than up at Lucius. "That'll take another 10 minutes" she said boredly and headed back to the back of the store.

"That's great Lucius!" Arthur trilled.

"Now you can stay and talk with us some more!" Molly added and they both pulled him back onto the couch and blabbed on into his ear while Lucius sat there too dumbstruck to even pay attention until.

"MR.! Hey MR.! ARE YOU OK?" Lucius snapped out of it and looked at the girl and that she had his order in her hands. Lucius stood up again and Molly and Arthur were gone, Lucius smiled and looked up happily at the girl.

"How much will that be my dear?" he asked smiling cheerfully. The girl looked at him strangely.

"60 galleons Mr." she said. Lucius happily paid for the clothes, shrunk them, and headed out the door.

"Wait Lucius!"

Lucius spun his head around and spotted Arthur and Molly Weasley running towards him. Lucius turned around and opened the door and made a break for it but before he could walk two steps they were upon him. One Weasley on each of his arms dragging him along with them as they walked.

"Hey Lucius wanna get a Butterbeer? I know a great bar down the road from here?" Arthur insisted.

"Oh yes Lucius they have great scones there too!" Molly added.

"Oh no I really can't, I still have to get dress robes for…my nephew. So I really must head to Knockturn Alley and get that done" Lucius replied quickly.

"Knockturn Alley?" Arthur asked dumbfounded "why would you want to go there?"

"I know this great dress robe shop here in Diagon Alley that has everything! And we can show you!" Molly said excitedly.

"We can even help you pick some stuff out!" Arthur said.

"We could be like your personal fashion helpers!" Molly squealed.

They Dragged Lucius off into the ruckus off Diagon Alley where no one could hear him scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucius screamed but went unheard in the rush of people and Lucius was unwillingly dragged off to his doom.

Severus headed towards the back of Knockturn Alley towards the Armory. The outside of the store was fairly clean for being in Knockturn Alley and it had a sign with two wooden axes underneath that read Argus Arms. Severus entered the store and walked up to the counter.

On the counter was a piece of parchment, an ink well, and a quill and that was all. Severus had been to this armory before though and knew what to do. He dipped the quill in ink and wrote out _Argus Arms are the Armiest Armory Arms in all the world, sincerely Severus Snape_. _"He really ought to change that password"_ Thought Severus. A large man suddenly popped up from behind the counter.

"Severus Snape! I haven't seen you in years! Still working at Hogwarts are you?"

"yes Argus, Unfortunately" Severus replied solemnly.

"Well at least you can keep a good eye on Dumbledore but that's beside the point. What can I do ya for?"

"I need a full set of underarmor, wisterian white horn preferably, I also need some Hungarian Horntail boots, a thigh wand holster, some of your finest daggers, a sword, and maybe some sort of charmed protection ring or something along those lines" Severus said without taking a breath.

"Well that's quite a list you've got there" Argus replied smiling.

"it's for….my nephew. Here are his measurements" Severus handed the man the parchment with Obsidian's measurements on it. Argus quickly looked it over than nodded.

"I just got a new supply of white horn hide, but for the boots I'll have to check in the back, while I'm out you can check out the weapons rack over there" Argus pointed to a wall lined with all kinds of weapons. Severus nodded and headed towards the wall.

The wall was completely covered in all sorts of weapons from guns to blow darts to maces. Severus looked over the wall and his eyes came to rest on a set of daggers that were connected to each other at the end and made a sort of staff. He lifted the daggers off of the wall and pulled them from either end but they didn't come apart. He then tried to twist them and they split apart easily, he examined them in his hands.

The daggers were sort of wave shaped and ending in a point on one side , on the other end they were serrated with two spikes protruding frontwards and one spike going outward from the serrated side. Severus touched the curved end and cut his finger easily, he healed it but those daggers were sharp. He twisted them back together and set them on the counter then returned to the wall.

Severus decided on a sword that had a black handle with two spikes going the opposite direction of the handle and two on either side of where the handle meets the sword going out than towards the blade. The blade itself was thin at the front with some spikes going forwards and backwards and it had one large one on either side going backwards and then the blade was thicker and had two spikes near the other ones and was smooth the rest of the way ending at a point. It was dark red in the middle but Severus thought the Dark Lord would think it was adequate for a Basilisk probably, so Severus put it down on the counter and waited for Argus to return.

Argus returned quickly with a bundle in his arms. "I got your underarmor and found some left over Horntail hide in the back for your boots" He plopped the pile on the counter than examined the weapons that Severus had chosen. "you've got a good eye, now what else was it that you needed?"

"a protection charmed accessory and a leg wand holster"

"ah yes what color do you want the holster?" Argus inquired.

"Black or dark grey will be fine." Severus replied and Argus was gone in a second and returned as fast as he'd left with a dark grey holster in his hands. He handed it to Severus who examined it than nodded.

"That will do fine" He said then placed it on the counter with the other stuff.

"now for the charmed accessory as you say, what do you want it to be?" Severus had to think for a while.

"_I don't know if a necklace will work well since he can probably turn back into a basilisk and he might choke on it and die maybe a ring or earring will work since those limbs probably just go like inside him and disappear, so when he's a basilisk it'll still be with him technically" _"a ring" Severus said simply.

Argus nodded and came back with a case full of a variety of rings, he pointed to a silver one "this one turns the wearers hair uncuttable, and this one makes you able to climb trees really well and thi-"

"one for protection from spells and harm please" Severus interrupted.

Argus nodded and pulled three out of the case and presented them to Severus "they all do the same thing they just look different" Argus said.

Severus looked them over one was gold with a red stone and had fire designed into the metal, the one next to it was copper and a purple stone with a design of clouds on the metal, the last one was silver with a black stone and a snake in the metal coiled around it and its head coming to a rest at the side of the stone. Severus took the snake ring out of Argus' hand "this one will do". Argus nodded and put the rest of the rings back in the case.

"that will be 300 galleons" Argus said. Severus winced but handed the man the money. Argus put the money away and came back with a bunch of cases and placed the daggers, sword, and ring into cases than put them and everything else into a bag and handed it to Severus. Severus shrunk the bag and put it in his pocket. He then nodded to Argus and left the shop, and headed towards a small robe shop that he knew of.

Barty came back from Duke's faster than he'd planned and ended up waiting at Borgin and Burkes for a half hour. He was sitting on the bench inside of the store when Lucius came slowly stumbling into the store looking like he would fall over if he hadn't had his cane.

Barty looked at Lucius questioningly as Lucius hobbled over to him and plopped down on the bench next to him and rested his head back against the wall.

"what happened" Barty asked.

"Weasley's…..wouldn't leave me alone, ditched them by saying I had to go to the bathroom and snuck out the back door and headed over here" Lucius sighed. Barty snorted and put his hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

Severus came through the front door and saw Lucius practically dead on the wall and Barty holding back laughter. "What happened to Lucius?" Severus asked Barty. Barty and Lucius replied at the same time.

"Weasley's" Severus nodded his nodded in understanding he knew how annoying Weasley's could be first hand.

"so" Barty said "everyone got everything?" Lucius and Severus nodded and Barty stood up and put a hat on that was seated next to him. Lucius and Severus just stared at the hat then turned away laughing. "What! It's not that bad!" Barty replied angrily, which just made Lucius and Severus laugh harder. The hat was a top hat that was covered in pinwheels and miniature windmills.

Lucius scolded Barty in between laughs "you are not wearing that in front of our lord!"

"Why not?" Barty pouted.

"it's awful" Severus replied finally having calmed down his laughter.

"I'm wearing it" Barty said.

"Oh no you're not" Lucius replied and he quickly fired a spell at the hat which turned it into a pile of ash atop Barty's head. Barty was open mouthed and then pouted again. "let's just go already"

Severus nodded and they all Apparated, Lucius got one more laugh in before they all Apparated to Riddle manor.

**AN:** Sorry for the long update wait! I've been really busy for the past couple of weeks with NECAP's and school clubs… you guys were one review short of an omake but we've got an extra long chapter to make up for it. I don't know if we'll see any of those shopkeepers again in later chapter's maybe Lucinda when Obsidian gets a wand but I don't know. I'll try to update within the week or next weekend, Don't forget to review!

**PS.** I don't know if I made Barty know Obsidian's name before but let's just say that he did. Barty might be one of the main characters now along with Lucius and Severus but I haven't decided yet

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Next time:** what Voldemort and Obsidian were doing during Barty, Severus, and Lucius' shopping trip and Voldemort interrogates Obsidian.

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	9. Chapter 8 Interrogation and a haircut

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: Dumbledore bashing

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 8

The Dark Lord despised waiting and that was exactly what Narcissa Malfoy was making him do. He rapped his fingers on the side table next to the chair that he was currently sitting on.

As he was tapping, the door to the office opened and Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room, she hesitantly looked at the figure slumped over in the seat behind the desk, she presumed it was her lord but she couldn't tell because the hood on the cloak was raised. She slowly lowered herself on the floor in front of the desk in a bow.

"I'm sorry that I took so long milord, I didn't anticipate how long it would take me to make it up the staircase in these heels" She hesitantly looked up at the figure sitting at the desk, awaiting a response but found none. "It's just that Lucius took so long to fix his hair and we were late as it is and…" She glanced up again and then fidgeted on the floor, after a moment of silence she threw herself on the ground in front of the desk "Please don't torture me my lord! I didn't mean to wear heels today! I just thought that I should look good in your presence!" She cried.

"as amusing as that was Narcissa I do not like having to wait on a simple tool" Came a voice off to the side of the office.

Narcissa whipped her head around and saw her Lord sitting eloquently on an armchair giving her a sideways look. Narcissa's face showed utter confusion as she looked from the figure at the desk to her Lord and then gave up.

"if your there than who is-" she pointed to the figure at the desk. Voldemort stood up and walked over to the desk and placed a hand on the figure's shoulder.

"Ah I guess you haven't met my new friend yet, Hmm?" Voldemort asked her. Narcissa gulped, bracing herself for the worst she shook her head. The Dark Lord took off the figure's hood to reveal a boy and Narcissa sucked in a breath.

"Is he dead milord?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Voldemort shook his head, and Narcissa let out the held breath.

"he's merely unconscious, a certain someone went on a rampage and tried to kill Bartemius"

Narcissa shakily smiled at that "so milord, why am I here then?" She asked.

The Dark Lord glared at her "I was getting to that, I need you to cut his hair in a nice manner and then go back to your home…that is all"

Narcissa looked dumbstruck and opened her mouth to say something but at the Dark Lords glare she closed it and quickly nodded her head. She moved over to where the Dark Lord and his friend were sitting and pulled the boys hair that was tucked into the cloak out of it and proceeded to cut it using a slicing spell.

With a few short wand waves , Obsidian's hair was at a little longer than normal length and there was a thick coat of hair surrounding the three of them on the floor. Voldemort glared at the floor and Narcissa hastily cleaned up the hair.

The Dark Lord waved Narcissa away and glanced over at the still unconscious Obsidian, his hair was more tamed now and only reached to the middle of his back instead of the floor, it was parted on the left side of his face, where there was a scar going up his head and there was a strip of hair hanging into his face in the front but was otherwise pushed back. He ran a hand through Obsidian's hair, it was soft, _"Narcissa did a good job"_ he thought _"I'll have to not torture Lucius this month for her good work"._

The Dark Lord took out his wand and pointed it at Obsidian "_Ennervate",_ Obsidian groggily sat up straight and looked around the room in confusion.

"~_Tom? What am I doing here?"_ Obsidian glanced at Voldemort in confusion.

_"~It seems that you somehow unconsciously attacked Barty and I had to knock you out ,Then you woke up and I informed you that you had turned into a human and you fainted, soI brought you here~"_

_"~….oh~"_ Obsidian said simply.

The Dark Lord waved a wand at the chair he was previously sitting in, it zoomed in front of the desk, and he walked over and sat in it. He looked at Obsidian intensely _"~Now, I need to ask you some questions~"_ Obsidian nodded and Voldemort started his interrogation.

_"~have you ever been human before now?~"_ The Dark Lord asked. Obsidian's face scrunched in thought and he didn't reply for a while.

_"~…..no, I don't remember any other time that I was human before now~"_

Voldemort nodded his head and acknowledged Obsidian's answer _"~can you do any other magic besides turning human?~"_

"_~I've never done any before so I'm not sure~"_ Obsidian replied.

_"~Do you know of any other Basilisks that can turn human?~"_ The Dark Lord inquired and Obsidian shook his head. _"~Lastly, can you speak any other English besides what you said before?~"_

_ "~I didn't even know I was speaking English~" _Obsidian mumbled to himself.

_ "~What was that?~" _ The Dark Lord asked, and Obsidian looked up.

_"~no I can speak no English that I know of~" _he said clearly.

Voldemort nodded and stood up, _"~ok well it seems that we have our work cut out for us, I'll discuss a lesson plan with you tomorrow. As it is already fairly late and you probably need some rest. You know where your room is from here, correct?~"_

Obsidian nodded his head and Voldemort helped him up and out into the hall. He watched Obsidian go into his room than the he slumped down in his chair. He looked around the room and moved the other chair back and recleaned the floor that Narcissa couldn't clean correctly.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the chair _"it seems that Obsidian is just a rare kind of Basilisk that can use magic" _He yawned and laid his head back in the chair, "and that is all he is" he mumbled to himself.

He slowly closed his eyes and fell into an undisturbed deep sleep, until he was awoken by an earsplitting scream that was loud enough to be heard throughout the whole mansion.

X-X-X

**AN:** sorry for the long delay….and the very short chapter! I've been really busy lately so I don't know when I'll next be able to update, I'll try to update this weekend but there are no promises. I've been working on a bleach fanfiction (maybe long oneshot or twoshot) for all you bleach lovers out there so keep your eyes peeled!

The ten reviews on a chapter for an omake thing is still going on so don't forget to review. For all you people who've been wondering where Nagini has gone don't worry I'll try to explain where she went and have her in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	10. Chapter 9 Scream

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: scars? Does that count as a warning?

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 9

The Dark Lord tore open the door of his office and towards Obsidian's room right next to the office. He opened the door and the screaming suddenly got louder, he ran up to Obsidian who was thrashing on the bed and held him down. Voldemort grabbed Obsidian's face and checked his eyes which were clouded over, _"~Obsidian! Get up!~" _

Obsidian continued to thrash against Voldemort's arms but Voldemort had clamped his mouth with a spell. Obsidian in his thrashing hit Voldemort in the chin with his head causing the Dark Lord to release him and Obsidian dashed under the bed and curled up against the wall.

Voldemort hissed angrily and knelt down on the floor, he looked under the bed and spotted Obsidian curled up against the wall shaking. The Dark Lord sighed and released the mouth spell and heard Obsidian muttering something. Voldemort sighed again and crawled partially underneath the bed, _"~Obsidian come out, no one's going to hurt you so just come out of there~". _ The Dark Lord crawled closer and heard part of what Obsidian was muttering.

"P-please uncle! …sorry I promise….. won't do it again….please! Please….." Obsidian muttered, shaking.

The Dark Lord was shocked, it seems that Obsidian was afraid of his uncle and he was speaking English! Voldemort tried again but in English this time, "Obsidian will you please come out of there?". All of a sudden Obsidian's muttering stopped and he turned around, his eyes showing confusion.

_"~What are you talking about? Get out of where?~"_ he then looked around from where he was _"~Tom? How did I get under here? I don't remember anything…~" _

Voldemort sighed _"~ come on, I'll help you get out of there~" _Voldemort grabbed Obsidian's arms and pulled both Obsidian and himself out from under the bed. He then helped Obsidian up, Obsidian dusted himself off and Voldemort looked up to say something to him but then noticed something on Obsidian's arm.

_"~Obsidian? What's on your arm?~"_ The Dark Lord moved closer and noticed more on Obsidian's chest and other arm. _"~ are these scars? How did you get these?~" _

Obsidian looked down at himself in confusion _"~I don't remember those being there before~" _

The Dark Lord looked at Obsidian deep in thought "_~I think you used accidental magic to cover these scars~" _ Voldemort nodded _"~ yes I believe you used a sort of illusion magic to cover them, but I don't know why they suddenly came back now. Do you know how you originally got those scars?~"_

_"~no, not that I remember, The only scars I remember getting are on my face… I've never gotten any scars on my body that I remember~". _The Dark Lord nodded and took Obsidian's arm, he then dragged him around the corner to Barty's room. He banged loudly on the door "Bartemius open up! It's your lord so get off your lazy ass and open this door!"

Suddenly the door opened and a sleepy looking Barty stepped out wearing ridiculous hot air balloon themed pajamas, "Yes my Lord?" he yawned.

Voldemort huffed " I'll take care of your informal addressing of me later, but now I'm going to Severus' manor so I need you to keep a watch on Nagini, she's in my room asleep. This is the only time that you have permission to enter my quarters so just keep an eye on her. She's asleep to often for it to be normal. I do not know when we will be back."

Barty nodded, then yawned again "Don't worry my lord….I'll handle things here"

Voldemort stared at Barty then nodded "and Barty…"

"yes my Lord?"

"get some new pajamas"

Barty flushed and nodded "yes my lord"

Voldemort nodded and walked him and Obsidian over to the apparition point outside the manor.

The Dark lord side Apparated with Obsidian into Snape manor. They ended up in the middle of Snape's living room. Obsidian looked around in confusion _"~where are we?~"_

_"~Severus' manor~"_ Voldemort replied as Severus ran towards them fully dressed. Severus stopped in his tracks as he spotted who it was.

He got on the ground and bowed, "my lord, to what do I owe your visit?"

The Dark Lord looked towards Obsidian who was now sitting near Severus' fireplace "I think I found my son".

X-X-X

**AN:** Happy Thanksgiving all! Sorry for the ridiculously long update wait o. My laptops charger was broken and I had to wait awhile for a new one to come in the mail and then the play that I was in had it's show. Anyways sorry for the cliffhanger! And the short chapter… I'll try to update again later this week.

If you see any mistakes just tell me in a review and I'll fix it or explain something to you if you have a question.

For the few people who actually read Serpensortia, I might not even continue it unless I get some feedback. Also still working on the bleach fic, I'm kind of working on it at my leisure so expect it in a month; it'll probably be a long one shot.

So Voldemort is smarter than he seems eh? He pieced together the fact that Obsidian and Harry were abused by his uncle and the fact that Obsidian was speaking English when he was muttering. So yeah I'll try to update next week.

**Next Chapter:** **Snape talks to Voldemort and Barty and Nagini**

**Don't Forget to Review! The more you Review the faster I update!**


	11. Chapter 10 lost?

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: none

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 10

Severus took a step back in shock, "What do you mean My Lord!"

Voldemort sighed and stepped closer to Severus "I mean I believe I have located my son also known as Harry James Potter" the Dark Lord said in a hushed tone not wanting Obsidian who was lazing on Severus' couch to hear them talking.

"When and where did you find him My Lord? And where is he now? is he at your manor?" Severus rambeled.

The Dark Lord sighed "I just realized a few minutes ago who and where he was and he is not at the manor . He is here with us now."

Severus' eyes widened "i-is he a ghost My Lord?" Severus looked around quickly to see if he could see anything paranormal.

Voldemort threw his arms up in the air "For crying out loud Severus! Sometimes you can be so thickheaded! He's sitting on your couch right now!"

X-X-X

Obsidian sat up and looked over at the two men talking when he heard Tom's voice raised and smirked. Maybe he would see Tom use some of his torturing skills on Severus.

As if hearing his thoughts Severus looked Obsidian in the eye and quickly in a hushed voice continued his discussion with Tom. Obsidian frowned and stood up, why was he needed here if all he was doing was sitting?

Obsidian got up, stood in front of the couch, and tried to figure out how Tom got them from one place to another so quickly. He must have used his magic to teleport them or something, Tom had said that Obsidian could also use magic so maybe he could get himself back to Tom's manor himself! That would show Tom for leaving the Prince of the Basilisks to rot away on some unworthy couch!

Obsidian closed his eyes and concentrated hard on getting back to Tom's home. He must have been concentrating for only a few seconds when he felt himself seeming to be pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw only green smoke and a shadow of a man running towards him, then a sense of falling through darkness.

X-X-X

" I haven't told him yet Severus but I am planning it so tell no one except Malfoy understand?"

Severus nodded in response

"Good" the dark lord continued "now I was planning on him taking some remedial courses then enrolling him in Hogwarts but I'm not sure i-"

The Dark Lord felt the magic in the room spike and immediately turned to where Obsidian was standing and only saw green smoke. He immediately knew that Obsidian had done something and ran towards the thick of the smoke but as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

Severus came up behind the Dark Lord "it appears you have lost your son again My Lord" He said nonchalantly and Voldemort turned on him his eyes ablaze with fury.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

X-X-X

Obsidian landed on his back with a thump. He sat up groggily and rubbed his head _"~Ugh I'm going to have to work on that landing~"._He looked up and saw three unfamiliar eyes trained on him. Obsidian crawled backwards scanning the faces, all three were male, one had shaggy black hair with a beard and blue eyes, another had light brown hair flecked with grey and a claw mark looking scar across his face with golden brown eyes, the last was younger then the first two he was chubby with dark brown hair and brown eyes with an arrogant look in them.

Who are these people? Obsidian wondered he gazed around at the room he was in, it had a ceiling that looked like the sky but didn't smell of outdoors, there were four long tables going in rows across the room and another table in front of the others with a podium in front of it. It appeared that only he and the three males were the only in the room.

The dark haired one was the first to speak "looks like a fifth year got lost in apparition training again" he said but Obsidian looked at him in confusion not understanding his words.

The fat one spoke next "I mastered apparition in third year" he said snootily and the golden eyed one just closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and walked over to where Obsidian was sitting on the table that the three men had been seated at. He offered a hand to Obsidian but Obsidian glared at the man and gracefully stepped off of the table onto the floor.

X-X-X

Remus Lupin looked strangely at the boy who was now on the floor. The boy looked odd yet graceful, he had long black hair the touched the middle of his back, his face was covered in scars on one side, and he had these enchanting green slit eyes that were somehow familiar, and he wasn't wearing anything but what looks to be silk pajama bottoms.

Remus' best friend Sirius Black stood up and joined him in looking at the weird boy. "Must be a pureblood" he said "I don't know anyone but a pureblood who'd wear green silk pajamas."

The Boy who Lived, Neville Longbottom, snorted at that and stood up "must be a slimy Slytherin" he retorted "No house in their right minds besides a snake would be caught dead in that shade of green"

X-X-X

Obsidian didn't like the way that these people were looking at him, and he really didn't like the tone in the fat one's voice. But he could smell the wilderness close by and he could also smell it on the golden eyed one. The other two didn't smell all that special but if he could get into the woods or convince the Golden one to help him then he may be able to get back to Tom.

He started to head to the nearest door but suddenly a hand grabbed his arm stopping him. He whirled on the owner of the hand only to see it was the golden eyed one. Obsidian hissed in anger and hit the hand away, he looked into the golden one's eyes and saw a beast lingering just beneath the surface, it must have smelled him.

Obsidian smirked the golden eyed one was a werewolf, one of the lowest in the order of magical animals. If he wanted Obsidian could have this man killed in a second for even touching him. He smirked at the man, he could use him to his advantage.

Obsidian looked coldly at the other two and suddenly without warning they were against the far wall pinned by some invisible force. The werewolf turned around shocked that his friends were suddenly on the other side of the room.

"_~Your coming with me~"_ Obsidian hissed and the werewolf was dumbstruck.

X-X-X

Lupin looked at the boy in fear the boy's teeth were jagged and his tongue was forked and black, worst of all he spoke the language of the snake's!

He was dazed as the boy led him outside and past Hagrid's house, they were almost at the dark forest until he heard a voice from behind.

"That is far enough!"

Lupin and the boy turned around to see Dumbledore standing wand out and pointed at them. The boy smirked at Dumbledore then disappeared.

X-X-X

Obsidian smirked at the old man, there was no point in wasting his time fighting a senile old man who reeked of stolen power.

Obsidian turned into a shrunken version of his basilisk body and slipped through the grass unnoticed by the two men and into the woods. He would get the werewolf some other time or alert Fenrir about the stray and that would take care of that.

Obsidian reached the woods and sighed as he smelt a snake nearby, he turned towards the scent and headed in that direction.

X-X-X

The Dark Lord sat angrily in his throne room twideling his fingers. Severus was sitting on the floor nearby.

Severus looked up at his lord "I don't think he'll be here My Lord"

Voldemort bore his furious red eyes on Severus "He'll be here! Or I'll go to hell and back to find him!"

Severus shrugged and soon a loud Crack was heard as a large burly man dropped into the room carrying a thinner man on his back.

Voldemort jumped up off of his throne recognizing the man instantly "Fenrir! Why are you here uninvited!"

Fenrir smirked and bent down letting the smaller man off of his back. "Seems a certain prince of magical beasts got lost trying to apparate here"

The Lankier man stepped in front of Fenrir and walked over to Tom looking kind of sheepish.

Voldemort recognized the boy and instantly ran down and hugged him the boy,

Obsidian, struggled in his grip.

_"~T-tom?~"_ he sputtered _"~is this the way male wizards usually greet each other?~" _

Voldemort Released Obsidian from the hug _"~No it's not~"_ he replied.

_"~Then why did you embrace me?~" _Obsidian asked in confusion.

_"~Because Obsidian, I am your father~"_

X-X-X

**Author Note:** Sorry for the immensely long wait and the lame chapter guys! I really have no excuse for the wait except for being lazy and working on that bleach fanfic. I'm only like 1/3 done with it so don't be expecting it up anytime soon, btw would you guys rather have it in three parts or one long fic?

Ok so this wasn't originally how this chapter was supposed to go but at the pace it was going it seemed to be kind of boring so I spiced it up a bit!

So now that Remus and Sirius are up in this fanfic what do you guys think I should do with them because putting them in there was pretty much a spur of the moment thing.

Also sorry for all you Neville fans out there but I needed at least one really unlikable character thrown in there and since the story is basically in the point of view of the bad guys you would think that they would think the good guys are bad right?

Ok so no idea when I'm next going to update and I'm not really sure what the chapter's going to be about but whatever!

**Next Chapter: it's a mystery to all!**

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon

**Here's you guys' omake that was promised since I got 10 reviews on the last chapter!**

**OMAKE 1**

Bartemius Crouch sat on a stump in a dark forest outside of a small villiage near Azkaban. He had so far spent the past two days harvesting little pieces of various things to make little dolls of all of the inner circle death eaters. He picked up one with a pinecone for a head and was made with a pale white stick.

Barty made his voice hissy and high pitched "Welcome all death eeatersss to the celebrassion of the return of one of our mosssst importannnt membersss"

Barty held up five other stick figures and made them cheer.

"I would like to welcome back Bartemiussssss Crouch Jr.!"

Barty raised a thin brown stick with an acorn for a head and raised it above the others. He made an ahem noise and spoke "thank you My Lord for that glorious entrance and might I add you look lovely today"

He made the Voldemort stick swoon and fall on the ground "Ohhh Barrrtemiusssss I'm ssssso happy you noticsssed thisss new robe I got!"

"I'd never miss complimenting you baby"

Barty made Voldemort stick sigh and laid it on the ground.

He held up the Barty stick "Wormtail!"

He grabbed a piece of bark with moss attatched to it "YYesss Barty?" he mimicked Wormtails voice.

Barty made his stick point at wormtail bark "come here and be a footrest like you were always meant to! And it's Mr. Barty to you!"

He made the wormtail bark twitch and he put it underneath the Barty stick. "that's better, he replied, Now you three tell me I'm pretty"

Barty lifted up three sticks one with long pineneedle hair, one with medium length grass for hair and one with scraggly looking moss hair. He moved them all in unison "Gosh your pretty" he made them say.

"Hahaha! This is the life!"

Suddenly a bush behind him rustled and a muggle in hiking gear appeared from behind it. The muggle looked at Barty playing with the sticks on a log and backed away back behind the bush and quickly sprinted away.

Barty sprang up and chased him "no wait! I'm not weird! Just homeless and lonely!"

**To be continued?**


	12. Chapter 11 Memories

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: murder, cannabalism

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 11

Obsidian took a step back in shock, _"~ you're my what?~"_

Voldemort smiled and took a step towards Obsidian "_~Obsidian, I am your father~" _

Obsidian glared at Voldemort _"~you human~" _he spat _"~are not my father, Cadus is~"_

Voldemort shook his head _"~no matter how much you wish it to be true it never will be, Harry~"_

As soon as Voldemort spoke of his original name Obsidian sunk to his knees in pain, his hand firmly pressed against his forehead.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a sort of hallway lined wall to wall with picture frames. Obsidian looked at the frames closest to him and saw that they were pictures of his brief adventure with apparition and of his time in Riddle Manor.

He looked towards the end of the hall and saw that all of the lights were off down there and a mist wafted around. Obsidian headed down there but the more he walked, the harder it was to breathe. He had to stop and lean against a wall for a break when he was almost there.

He looked at the picture nearest to him and it was of his first winter with Cadus. Obsidian smiled, and headed into the fog.

It was dark and thick and he could hardly breathe but he trudged on until he reached the end of the hallway. Obsidian looked around but he couldn't see anything, not even his hand in front of him. He was about to turn back when his eyes caught something red. He headed towards the redness until he reached a picture frame.

Obsidian waved his hand in front of him, and the fog dispelled enough for Obsidian to see a picture residing in a blood red frame. Obsidian's throat clenched the picture was of a face. It was the face of a man but the only visible characteristic of the face were two unmistakable piercing red eyes.

Obsidian's eyes widened as all of a sudden the entire hallway was lit and he remembered everything.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the Dark Lord who was looking down at Obsidian in worry. Obsidian smirked and Severus tried to help him up but Obsidian waved him off and stood up.

Obsidian smiled chillingly _"~so Tom, you murdered my birth parents, causing my life to become a living hell for 6 years, you attempted to kill me, and now you truly think that I'll believe that you are my father? Good luck trying. ~" _Obsidian turned and headed towards the nearest door.

"_~Harry! Wait!~"_ Voldemort pleaded.

Obsidian turned around his green eyes glowing, the aura of the room darkening considerably sending shivers down Severus' and even Fenrir's spines. _"~Don't you ever say that name again in my presence Harry Potter has been dead for 9 years~" _Obsidian hissed. Then he gracefully walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Voldemort stood there for a second and then walked back to his throne and sat down. He sighed and then summoned a bottle of firewhisky.

Fenrir stood up and walked over to the Dark Lord who was at the moment drinking an awful lot of firewhisky. "Lord Voldemort?" he asked.

The Dark Lord grunted in reply. Fenrir continued "why is prince Obsidian so important to you? When I found him he told me in the common magical animal language that he had to see you immediately."

Voldemort sat up "that's because he's my son"

Fenrir stumbled back a few steps "you're son? I thought that overuse of dark magic made you sterile?"

Voldemort shrugged "so did I, don't go spreading this information to anyone who's not in the inner circle. Also Fenrir you are officially reinstated as an inner circle death eater even though you haven't made contact since my rebirth, by bringing me back my son you've shown me your loyalty"

Fenrir nodded and then Apparated away. Voldemort looked to Snape who had been absentmindedly fiddling with his hair.

"Severus!" Voldemort shouted.

Snape immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up "yes My Lord?"

"find out where Obsidian Apparated when he was missing and then report back to me" Voldemort said.

Snape looked at the Dark Lord in confusion "how am I supposed to do that? I don't understand Parseltongue."

Voldemort sighed "Just make some sort of temporary universal translator potion or something like that, you're a potions master. That shouldn't be beyond your capability."

Snape nodded and Apparated back to his manor.

Voldemort sat alone in his throne room for awhile until he headed to the library in order to find a way to teach Obsidian English.

X-X-X

Obsidian angrily walked down the stairs and out the front door of the manor. He headed directly out the front gate and into the town.

He took a gravel path that led from the house into the main town. He walked through the main road in amazement; there were shops and people everywhere! (for Obsidian like 25 people is a lot in reality the street probably wasn't that crowded.) Obsidian was instantly overwhelmed by all of the smells and ran for a place that he smelled to be close to nature.

Obsidian stumbled upon an abandoned park behind a schoolhouse and sat on a swing. Tom was going to be furious when he discovered Obsidian to be missing. Obsidian immediately disregarded the thought, why should he care what Tom thinks? Tom killed his birth family and had the nerve to call himself Obsidian's father!

He huffed and started pumping his legs, he was too absorbed in his thoughts and swinging that he didn't register a smell approaching. He only noticed when the source was right in front of him. Obsidian stopped swinging when he noticed a little girl standing slightly in front of the swings.

He skidded to a stop and the girl looked at him, she looked to be about 4 with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Her eyes were very round and seemed to peer into Obsidian's soul as the girl looked at him.

She raised an arm and pointed at him "wat's rong wit yo face?" she asked.

Obsidian just looked at her not knowing how to respond since he had no idea what she was saying. She looked at him weird and walked closer to where he was on the swing, she moved her hand to touch his face but he grabbed her arm before she could make contact.

The girl looked down at her arm in surprise and started crying. Obsidian's eyes widened, crying attracts attention and attention was something that Obsidian did not need. He glanced around to make sure that no one was there and he clamped a hand over the girl's mouth to quiet her, she bit his hand.

Obsidian looked down to see that it was bleeding and he glared down at the girl who stopped crying when she saw Obsidian's enraged face. _"~The last time someone made me bleed I gouged out both of their eyes, but they were a worthy opponent in battle and you I am afraid are not in any way a worthy opponent so I see no value in letting you live.~"_

The girl was wide eyed at the sight of Obsidian's sharp teeth and forked tongue and that the words he spoke sounded like a snake. She was about to scream again but Obsidian leaped off the swing and landed on top of the girl. Before she could regain her breathe he efficiently snapped her neck.

He stood up and brushed off himself before he calmly looked around and dragged the body of the girl into the forest, and savagely ate/maimed her.

X-X-X

The dark Lord searched until it was dark for a book on translation and he finally found one. It stated that one could charm an object such as a necklace or a ring so that it allows the wearer to speak the language that the ring was charmed with, but it also stated that the bearer cannot speak their original language unless they remove the charmed accessory.

Voldemort sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. He could go buy Obsidian a ring so that he could temporarily know English when needed but that would only be temporary, he would still need to teach Obsidian how to speak English. The ring could be lost easily and it would be more helpful if Obsidian could know both languages and speak them at his will.

The Dark Lord headed towards the living room so he could firecall Severus and tell him he didn't have to make a potion when Obsidian walked in the front door covered in blood.

Voldemort stopped in his tracks and looked at Obsidian, his entire shirtless chest was covered in blood and his pants were soaked in it, some was even dripping off of his face.

Voldemort dropped the book he was carrying and ran over to Obsidian and grabbed him. Obsidian easily slid out of Voldemort's grasp and stared at him. _"~Was there something you needed Tom?~" _Obsidian asked.

_"~Where were you! And why are you covered in blood?~"_ Voldemort asked exasperated.

Obsidian smirked _"~you are not my father so it's none of your business where I've been, and just so you know this is not my blood~"_ Obsidian moved to walk passed Voldemort and up the stairs but was held in place by some unknown force.

Voldemort walked in front of Obsidian with his wand trained on him and a blue light coming out of it and wrapped around Obsidian's legs.

"~_You most certainly are my son, I assure you this, Severus had the test done ages ago when you first left the Dursly's. So it is my business were you've gone and why are you covered in all of that blood?~" _The Dark Lord said angrily, losing his patience.

Obsidian's eyes widened _"~it's true? You really are my father? Then why did you try to kill me back then and who were the Potters to me?~"_

Voldemort sighed _"~ answer my questions first and then I'll answer yours~"_. Obsidian nodded in response. _"~first of all, Where did you go before when you tried to apparate?~"_

Obsidian screwed his face up In thought _"~I ended up on a table in a large room, the room had a ceiling that looked like the sky but didn't smell of it. There were two men and one that looked to be my age there. One of the men was shaggy and smelled like a dog, the other was a werewolf with scars on his face, and the youngling was chubby and looked kind of pompous.~"_

Voldemort's eyes widened _"~you just did what no one else thought could be done, you Apparated into Hogwarts~" _

Obsidian shrugged _"~I'd rather not go back there anytime soon, there was an elderly wizard there who looked at me like I was some sort of object~"_

Voldemort chuckled _"~ah yes Dumbledore, he gave me the chills when I went to Hogwarts many years ago~"_

Obsidian snorted _"~you actually went to school there?~"_

Voldemort nodded _"~don't worry Obsidian soon you'll get the whole Hogwarts experience~"_

Obsidian narrowed his eyes _"~What do you mean?~"_

Voldemort smirked _"~come this September you will be attending Hogwarts, as a student~"_

Obsidian looked at Voldemort wide eyed _"~What!~"_

Voldemort smiled _"~ what better way to learn of the world then to go to school. Am I not right son?~"_

X-X-X

**Author Note:** Sorry again for the long wait guys, I've been trying to make up work for the end of the semester. But don't worry guys, with the dawning of the new semester dawns a lot of free time!

Ok so now according to me there is a universal language for all magical creatures so that they can talk to each other, I'm thinking that it might be like ancient Latin or something but I'm not sure yet.

For all you Fenrir fans he is now a regular character in the story! Don't distress Barty lovers I'll put him in the next chapter. Draco's going to be in the next chapter also so look out! :D

If you have any questions or see any inconsistencies in the story send me a message or review and I'll attempt to fix it!

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon

"_**~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!~"**_


	13. Chapter 12 Draco and wands

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: none

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

Chapter 12

Obsidian sat angrily in the manors parlor, waiting for Tom to return with something. It was two days ago that Tom had told him that he was going to have to be attending Hogwarts come September. He had recently stopped being angry at To- no his father, when he realized that he had spoken the truth. The best place to learn WAS at a school.

Obsidian was absentmindedly spinning on a bar stool when Voldemort came in one hand behind his back. Obsidian looked at him and narrowed his eyes at Voldemort's unseen arm as the Dark Lord approached him.

_"~What's that?~"_ Obsidian inquired.

Voldemort smirked mischievously and withdrew a small box from behind his back. He glanced down at the box nonchalantly _"~ oh this? It was just something that no longer had a use for me and I thought that it might for you.~"_ He handed the box to Obsidian who just looked back at Voldemort curiously.

Voldemort fidgeted and headed out the door but muttered a quick _"~Happy Birthday~"_ before he closed the door.

Obsidian raised his eyebrows (well one unscarred eyebrow) at his father's strange antics. He slowly looked down at the small black box in his hands and opened it. Inside was a silver and emerald ring, the ring was fairly thick and had a crest on the front. The crest had snakes around the edges and a large ornate S in the middle, Obsidian recognized the crest from Salazar's painting. Dawning came upon him that he was now Tom's heir, thus Salazar's heir. Obsidian looked at the ring one last time in the box before slipping it onto his right ring finger as he often saw Lucius wearing rings.

Obsidian hopped off of the barstool and walked out of the parlor. He headed into the dining room where Barty was eating breakfast, Barty glanced at him then motioned for him to join him. Obsidian looked at the food Barty was eating and inwardly gagged but sat down anyways. Barty ordered the house elves to make Obsidian a rare steak and it appeared in front of Obsidian within a couple of minutes. He set to work on it as Barty read the newspaper, then angrily threw it down.

"This is an outrage!" he shouted "I'm not nearly this ugly!" angrily Barty gestured to a column in the daily prophet that stated that he died in Azkaban that night.

Obsidian's eyes widened dramatically at Barty's antics. He had understood him! Obsidian abruptly stood up and ran out of the room to find his father with Barty staring after him curiously.

Obsidian ran into Voldemort's study where Voldemort sat enjoying a cup of coffee and looking over some papers. Obsidian walked up to Voldemort who just looked up at him. "Yes Obsidian?" he asked.

Obsidian frowned obviously Tom had done something to the ring if he knew that Obsidian could understand him. "You used magic on this ring" Obsidian said in a thick accent (he extends the S's into a sort of hissing noise).

Voldemort put down his coffee and smiled, "I know, I'm glad that you noticed." Obsidian frowned and Voldemort gestured for him to sit down and he did. "Lucius is coming by today with his son, Draco. You should be nice to the boy since you're going to be spending a lot of time together."Obsidian raised his eyebrow and Voldemort continued. "Draco is going to teach you everything you need to know from the previous years that you didn't attend at Hogwarts." Obsidian nodded and flinched as he heard a crack from downstairs. Voldemort stood up "it appears that their here."

Obsidian followed Voldemort downstairs to the living room where Lucius stood dusting himself off with what looked to be a smaller short haired version of him standing next to him tense. As Voldemort reached the bottom of the staircase with Obsidian close behind Lucius looked up and greeted them. He bowed to Voldemort "My Lord" he said then bowed to Obsidian "Young Master". Obsidian nodded back to him and Voldemort approached Lucius.

"It appears that Severus has informed you of Obsidian's identity?" Voldemort inquired.

Lucius nodded "Yes my lord" he replied and the two started an intense discussion about Lucius' plan to break into Azkaban that soon led them up the stairs and into the Dark Lord's study. Obsidian yawned and moved toward one of the couches that occupied the room but Draco intercepted him.

Draco looked Obsidian up and down then seemingly satisfied he nodded, "So you're the Dark Lord's son?" he asked and Obsidian merely nodded. Draco smirked and held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy"

Obsidian looked at the hand for a second before taking it "Obsidian….Riddle" he replied, having to remember his father's last name. The two shook hands before Obsidian led them to the couch where he slumped down in it much to Draco's shock. Draco sat on the couch perfectly straight and would have expected the Dark Heir to have had the manners to do the same.

Draco shook of his shock and addressed Obsidian "So I have a few questions before I start our lessons." Obsidian's mouth quirked at the corners before resuming its normal state and he nodded for Draco to go on. " One, what's wrong with your voice?, Two, why are you covered in scars, Three why is your tongue forked?, and Four, do you have a wand?"

Obsidian laughed out loud at Draco's questions, "Well aren't you the curious one" he remarked. "To answer your questions I speak like I do because of only having spoke parseltongue for most of my life, my face is scarred from numbers of successful battles, my tongue is forked from what father says is staying in animagus form for an extended period of time, and lastly no I do not have a wand."

Draco gawked at Obsidian, he knew parseltongue and already had an animagus form! Draco didn't even have an animagus form himself yet! Draco then collected himself and nodded, "I agree to teach you, but first you need a wand."

Obsidian smirked, "fine, I'll go get father's consent for us to get me a wand."

Draco nodded and the two headed up the stairs towards Voldemort's study. Upon getting closer to the study Draco and Obsidian could hear a heated discussion going on from within the room. Obsidian hesitantly knocked on the door and the voices stopped.

The Dark Lord called "Come in" from within the room and Obsidian and Draco entered the room. Obsidian looked at Lucius who was sprawled over a map scribbeling notes on it while Voldemort glanced at him.

"Father," he inquired, "Is it ok if me and Draco go out to get me a wand?" Obsidian asked.

Voldemort inwardly smiled, he called me father! But outwardly remained calm. "you may but only if you take Bartemius with you, but before that come here for a second."

Obsidian looked at Voldemort curiously before walking over to him, Voldemort quickly waved his wand before Obsidian could move and put a glamour on him that erased his scars, changed his slit pupils to a round shape, and made his mouth look remotely normal.

Lucius glanced up from where he was looking at the map and frowned, "He's missing something." Lucius walked over to Obsidian and tied his hair back. "There" Lucius remarked and Draco joined them in looking at Obsidian and the three nodded.

Obsidian frowned he did not like being treated like a doll. He motioned to Draco and the two headed out the door towards the dining room and Voldemort and Lucius continued discussing Lucius' Azkaban plans.

Barty sat in the dining room munching on a piece of toast when Obsidian and Draco Malfoy walked up to them. He looked over at Draco to see what he wanted but was shocked when Obsidian spoke, "Would you accompany us to get me a wand?"

Barty chocked on his toast and Draco had to run over and hit him on the back. Barty regained his composure and looked over at Obsidian, "Since when can you speak English?" he asked.

Obsidian held up his hand and showed his ring to Barty, "Father found a charm that allows me to speak English with this ring." Barty nodded at the explanation.

"Ok I'll take you guys to Diagon Alley and Knockturn alley to get you a registered and unregistered wand," Obsidian nodded, "Just gives me a few seconds to change." Barty put down the toast and went hurriedly upstairs.

Obsidian turned to Draco who held out his hand, Obsidian raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want to see the ring." Draco said, and Obsidian sighed and placed his hand in front of Draco's face. Draco held Obsdian's hand up and scrutinized the ring before dropping Obsidian's hand and looking at Obsidian in awe. "That's the Slytherin family ring!" he said, "I heard that it had been missing for years!"

Obsidian shrugged "I guess Tom found it and thought it would make a nice birthday present."

Draco's eyes widened, "It's your birthday? I'll have to get you something when we're out!" Draco exclaimed.

Obsidian smiled at the blonde, he'd only met him a couple of hours ago and already the boy wanted to buy him a birthday present!

Barty came downstairs dressed in a suit with a nice black robe over it, he was charmed to look like a lightly tanned brown haired man with medium length hair and a slight beard. Draco scoffed at Barty and the three flooed to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived Obsidian swore never to do that again, he almost vomited when he shakily stepped out of a fire place in a small tavern. Barty and Draco helped Obsidian out of the fireplace and looked at them groggily, "never again."

Barty laughed and the three walked onto the busy main road of Diagon Alley. Barty led Draco and Obsidian to Ollivander's wand shop and Draco hid a snigger as they entered. Once inside the shop the noise from outside immediately ceased. Barty walked up to the counter and rang the bell, as they were waiting Draco moved to sit on the bench but soon noticed it was covered in a thick layer of dust so he settled on standing.

Obsidian looked around the shop, it was dirty and had cobwebs in every corner, in front of him behind the counter lie stacks upon stacks of long thin boxes. Obsidian sniffed the air with his tongue and sneezed, the air was chock full of dust.

An old man suddenly appeared behind the counter, "watch out not to take to deep of a breath, lad. Most first timers end up in a coughing fit, don't know why though."

"Ahem" barty said, getting the old man's attention, "We are here to get a wand for….my nephew, he recently moved from Romania, and thought it proper to get him a real English wand."

The old man smirked and noticed Draco in the corner and winked at him which Draco frowned in response. "Now then is this the boy?" Ollivander pointed to Obsidian who frowned at him. Barty nodded and Ollivander quickly grabbed a ruler and measured Obsidian's arm who immediately tensed up at being touched without his permission.

Ollivander immediately went into the back of the room and pulled out a box, "Try this one out." He said and opened the box and handed a wand to Obsidian. Obsidian looked down at the wand in confusion and looked to Draco. Draco sighed and moved his hand in a swishing motion, Obsidian nodded and copied Draco's motion. A chair across from Obsidian immediately burst into flame and Ollivander plucked the wand out of Obsidian's hand, "definitely not that one." He said.

Obsidian tried at least 15 more wands until Ollivander scratched his chin and went into the back, not returning until a couple of minutes later. In his hand was a black box, he looked at Obsidian, "Maybe," he said. He opened the box and handed Obsidian a wand, "Why don't you give this one a try lad."

Obsidian looked at the wand and waved it towards the incinerated chair and the chair immediately returned to its previous form. Ollivander stood wide eyed, "Intriguing," he said.

Obsidian frowned and handed Ollivander the wand so he could ring it up, "What is?" Obsidian asked.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, and it just so happens that the brother of that wand was sold to the darkest man in history." Ollivander said, Obsidian frowned and raised an eyebrow. Ollivander leaned close to him and whispered "The Dark Lord Voldemort".

Draco and Barty had heard Ollivander and had gone wide eyed. Barty paid for the wand with extra money he borrowed from Lucius and the three walked back out onto the street.

When they had emerged from Ollivander's Draco and Barty looked at him in awe, "Woah!" Draco said, "You have the brother wand to your fathers! That's so cool!"

Barty nodded in agreement, "You must be destined for greatness, I mean look at what my Lord did with that wand's brother!"

Draco turned around to nodded enthusiastically but crashed to the ground. Obsidian helped Draco get up and they looked at what Draco had crashed into. Obsidian only recognized one of the two that were standing near them sneering.

Obsidian frowned, one of them was the pudgy arrogant boy he met (Kind of) at Hogwarts, the other had eye melting orange red hair and freckles. Obsidian frowned at them while Draco was dusting himself off. The pudgy one stepped in front of the red head and looked at Draco menacingly, with a haughty smile on his face,

"Watch where you're going Malfoy, I don't want to get your snake germs onto my robes."

The red head behind him burst out laughing, and Obsidian frowned again he knew not of these "snake germs". Draco smirked and met the confrontation,

"Why Longbottom and Weasley, out window shopping? Because I know that Weasley can't afford anything here, so Longbottom must be the one with the gold. But I heard from my father that your granny's strapped for money, so she must be whoring about with the local drunk aye? Longbottom?"

Neville's face turned bright red, "Why you slimy Slytherin." He said shaking in rage. He moved to lunge at Draco but Obsidian jumped in front of him and grabbed one of Neville's arms. Neville screamed in surprise gaining the attention of a few passerby's but Barty hurriedly explained that they were just having a friendly argument.

Obsidian squeezed Neville's arm harder and Neville winced in pain tears pricking his eyes, Obsidian frowned and got close enough to Longbottom that he could smell the fear in his breath. His face remained deathly calm as he grabbed Longbottom's face with his free hand and brought it closer to his, "Don't you ever try to harm my FRIEND again, if you do I will destroy everyone you care about." Obsidian hissed. Then abruptly he dropped the boy on the ground and walked towards Draco and Barty who were looking at Obsidian in awe. Obsidian wiped his hands on the cloak that Tom had made him wear.

Draco approached him hastily, "That was amazing Obsidian! I don't think that anyone's ever grabbed the boy who lived like that!"

Obsidian brushed off the comment then wrinkled his nose, "I think the boy shamed himself when I was holding him."

Draco burst out into laughter and Barty led the two down towards Knockturn alley.

Neville sat on the ground sopping wet in his own urine, he turned around to look for Ron, but his friend was nowhere in sight. He looked around for one of the many shoppers to help him up but none even looked at him. He shakily stood up and looked towards where the backs of Malfoy, the black haired boy with the accent, and the older goatee man as they disappeared into Knockturn alley.

He shook with anger and ran the opposite direction towards an alley, one day he would get revenge on the black haired boy for embarrassing him, and that day would be soon. He ran off into a back alley chuckling to himself.

Barty opened the door to Gellman's war wands and held it while Obsidian and Draco walked in, Draco looked around in awe, "I've been in this alley a bunch of times but never even heard of this shop!" he exclaimed.

Obsidian looked around at the displays of masterfully carved sticks, like Tom's, but these ones had intricate designs in them and had ornate metal handles at the end. Draco appeared next to Obsidian looking at the wands, "I wonder what the metal is for at the end?" he asked. Obsidian nodded also wondering the point, but soon they heard chuckling behind them. They turned and saw a girl standing behind the previously empty counter.

She had short choppy blond hair with a bird tattoo on her neck and pierced ears, she also had warm brown eyes. She smiled at the two and leaned on the desk, "Magic flows through metal easier then wood, so it's good for channeling your magic from your hand, through the metal, and out through the wood tip. You would think an all metal wand would be more efficient but if you had all that magic flowing that easily, it would explode. The metal ones always do."

Draco looked at her in awe but Obsidian was basically just confused. The girl seemed to notice Barty staring at her and she smiled to him, "Mr. Crouss, I didn't see you there. I see you brought some friends with you this time."

Barty coughed, "Yes Lucinda, I er did and you can call me Barty, short for Bartholemew! Not anything strange like Bartemius I mean…"

Lucinda laughed and Obsidian snickered in the corner while Draco held a hand over his mouth.

"Ok then Barty, what can I do you for?" Lucinda asked.

Barty rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm here to get a wand for my nephew….. Orion."

Lucinda smiled and Obsidian raised an eyebrow at Barty who just shrugged in response.

Lucinda gestured for Obsidian to come over, "OK Orion let me get a good look at you."

Obsidian walked to the front of the counter while Draco looked on curiously and Barty just watched. Lucinda walked around Obsidian looking at him intently, "hmm" she said, "this is going to be a tough one but I think I may have the wand for you."

She ran into the back and Barty took out his wand and frowned, "Mine doesn't have a metal handle" he frowned. Obsidian shrugged and Lucinda came back,

"Yours doesn't have a metal handle because you're an adult Bartholemew, the handles are good for younger ones whose magic is not fully developed." Lucinda explained and Barty nodded in acceptance. "Ok Orion," she said, "Why don't you try this one out." Lucinda handed Obsidian an all black wand with a dark red cracks going down it, it also had a silver handle that twisted around the bottom of the wood and ended in a curve.

Obsidian looked at it and then swished it like he had done in the other shop except this time all of the lights suddenly went out, Obsidian heard laughing and suddenly the lights came back on and Lucinda was holding her wand. She put down her light brown wand with light blue swirls on it and took the wand from Obsidian, "this wand is especially dark oriented, and its core is basilisk venom. When you turn seventeen and your magic is fully developed you can just pop the wand out of the handle like so." Lucinda took the wand out of the metal handle revealing a tiny D etched into the bottom. She popped the wand back into the handle and handed it back to Obsidian who took it and put it in the pocket of his robe.

"OK," Lucinda said, "that'll be 19 galleons, it costs a little more for one with a handle." She said with a smile.

"WAIT!" Draco exclaimed, and everyone in the room turned to him, Obsidian raising an eyebrow. Draco's cheeks reddened, "…I…want one too…"

Lucinda laughed, "Business is always welcome! Don't just stand there boy, come here then!"

Obsidian moved out of the way to make room for Draco who came up to the counter. Lucinda gave him a quick look over and smiled, "I've got the perfect one for you." She said. Lucinda reached under the counter and came back up with a clean grey box. She handed the box to Draco, Draco opened it and was wide eyed,

"It's beautiful!" he exclaimed and Obsidian snorted. Draco glared at him but Obsidian just smiled. Draco took the wand out of the box, it was white with light grey swirls covering the top and a silver handle that was in an intricate swirl pattern around the hand hold. Draco popped off the bottom, and looked at the marking, "W?" he asked.

Lucinda smiled, "Just give it a try," she coaxed. Draco gave the wand a gentle swish and a strong wind suddenly blew through the shop knocking over boxes, and sending everyone ducking for cover. When it ended everyone hesitantly sat up looking to make sure no one was hurt, Draco sat up and started laughing at Obsidian.

Somehow in the windstorm his hair had come undone and was now currently a mess completely covering his face. He parted his hair and glared at Draco who instantly shut up, but then Obsidian started laughing and everyone soon joined him.

Once they had paid and Draco walked out holding his new Gryphon feather core wand, he informed Barty and Obsidian that he had to go somewhere and to meet him at the ice cream parlor. He then rushed off leaving Barty and Obsidian standing in the dust.

Obsidian shrugged and started heading back to the main road of Diagon alley. They met up with Draco an hour later outside of the ice cream parlor, Draco was holding a large bag,

"Why are you two standing outside?" he asked.

Obsidian shuddered, "That place smelled too sweet indoor." He replied.

Barty sighed, "He took one step inside then ran out and barfed in an alley."

Draco's eyes widened, "Woah!" he exclaimed, "You have a really sensitive nose!" Obsidian shrugged in response. "Anyways," Draco said, "Here." He handed Obsidian the bag, "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed.

Obsidian opened the bag and inside was a striped black and green scarf, Obsidian took the scarf looked at it. He smiled, "Thank you Draco, it's wonderful."

Draco smiled, "Well one things Malfoy's are good at Is picking presents."

Barty smiled at the two and led them back to the tavern where they had flooed to before.

Once the three walked out of the fireplace, Obsidian staggering out, in Riddle Manor, Nagini approached Obsidian with a small paper parcel. Obsidian looked down at her, _"~ssssssss ssssthhhhsssss ssssssss!~" _ She exclaimed excitedly and Obsidian looked at her in confusion, then it dawned on him. He removed the Slytherin ring and then addressed Nagini,

_"~Could you repeat that my dear?~"_ he asked.

_"~Of course!~" _she said, _"~I said, I've been looking for you all day, I've been spending the past few weeks making this for you, but since today is your birthday I thought it appropriate to give it to you now!~"_ She thrust the parcel at Obsidian with her tail, Obsidian bent down and picked up the parcel.

It was wrapped in brown paper, obviously she had had some help from someone with hands. He opened it carefully and inside was a bracelet of different colors and sized scales weaved together with a thread to make a small chain. Obsidian held it up to the light and the scales reflected it in a glimmer of light. He slipped it on his wrist and then looked down at Nagini in awe, _"~ how did you do this? It's beautiful!~"_ he exclaimed and Nagini fidgeted.

_"~It wasn't that hard~"_ she said _"~ once the snake's found out that I was collecting donated scales for prince Obsidian they all volunteered and soon I had enough for the bracelet._~"

Obsidian smiled, _"~ thank you, it's the best thing I received all day~"_ Obsidian lifted up Nagini and embraced her, Nagini was set back down all flustered,

_"~Well,~"_ she said, _"~ it's getting pretty late and I better go to bed just in case master's there or a mouse or- Bye!~"_ Nagini rushed off and Obsidian smiled.

Obsidian turned around to Draco's wide eyed face, Barty had left for his bedroom. Draco came up to Obsidian once he'd slipped his ring back on.

"I didn't know you were friends with Nagini" he exclaimed.

" I didn't know that it was need to know information" Obsidian replied.

"I think it's something your best friend should know!"

Obsidian raised an eyebrow, "Best friend?"

Draco got all flustered, "Well it's just I thought that well since you stood up for me and-"

Obsidian raised a hand to stop him, "I understand Draco, since you're the only person my age that I know, and we'll be going to Hogwarts together in a month I guess that you are my best friend."

Draco smiled, "Now then, BEST FRIEND, wanna tell me why your all buddy buddy with Nagini? My father said she's a cruel and mean snake."

Obsidian pffed, "She's the reason that I'm here at all. I met her in the woods when I was in my basilisk form and she introduced me to Tom"

"Your Animagus form is a basilisk?" Draco exclaimed, "I didn't think anyone had magical creatures for animagus forms!"

Obsidian shrugged, "well I am a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin so maybe I'm special. Any other questions?"

Draco thought about it for a minute, "Can I see it?"

Obsidian smirked, "If we can convince our dad's to let you stay the night I can show you at midnight when everyone's asleep."

Draco quickly nodded and the two ran up the stairs to find Lucius and Voldemort.

After much searching they found them drinking tea in the library, Obsidian walked in with Draco behind him.

Voldemort looked up from a book he was reading while Lucius was scribbling on a parchment, "Yes Obsidian?" he asked.

"Tom, I was wondering if it would be alright if Draco stayed the night?"

Voldemort frowned at being called Tom again but smiled when he heard the request, "Of course it's ok he said, if Lucius is fine with it."

"Huh? Yes, whatever." Lucius replied without looking up from his work.

Obsidian nodded a goodbye at Voldemort and the two left. For the rest of the day Draco taught Obsidian basic spells with his Hogwarts wand.

While the Dark Lord's preparations for the Azkaban Prison breakout came to a close and he called his Death Eaters.

X-X-X

**AN: **ok sorry for the long wait! I actually had most of this written on Wednesday but I had to go to Georgia to visit a college so here it is now! Introducing….. Draco! Another now regular member of the character cast! He's probably going be in a lot of the chapters from now on! Also Fenrir's going to be in it more when Draco and Obsidian go to Hogwarts.

So if there's any questions just review or send me a private message and I'll answer them! If there are any mistakes in grammar and consistency and whatnot send me a review or a message and I'll try to fix them right away.

**Remember! Even though I didn't change the typed words Obsidian says, he talks with a heavy accent on his S's. So imagine him hissing the S's in any word at all.**

**Next Chapter:** **Azkaban Breakout and Obsidian and Draco encounter trouble in the woods!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -KaosDemon**


	14. Chapter 13 Azkaban and Animagus

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any character that you recognize**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: none

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes like regarding spell names and spellings and such let me know and I'll try to fix them right away! Also this story will include some major Dumbles bashing and some Hermione and Ron bashing later in the story.

Parseltoungue: "_~hissssss~"_

Thoughts: "_why is bacon so good?"_

Review!Review!Review!

The Dark Lord explained Lucius' plan to the assembled Death Eaters, and once they all understood the first group left. After about half an hour the second group left, which included the Dark Lord himself.

Voldemort and his inner circle Apparated into the air above Azkaban and dropped down easily using a feather weight spell. The first group of Death Eaters' job had been to cause havoc in the main courtyard and lower class prison cells in order to lure all of the guards that were on duty to the bottom floor. Since Fudge did not believe that the Dark Lord had truly returned yet the guards of Azkaban ,trusting the minister fully, did not expect a second group to come in quietly and release all of the Death Eaters that were held in the upper floors.

The Dark Lord with Lucius and Severus right behind him and the rest of the second group silently went past the chaos of the courtyards and headed up the stairs to the upper floors. What they didn't plan for though was a rush of lazy guards just heading to the scuffle in the lower floors now. The Death Eaters behind Voldemort took action immediately and efficiently wiped out the guards but not without losing 5 of their men against the 15 guards.

The Dark Lord stepped over the backs of the fallen men and continued up the stairs and onto the top floor, the roof of which was charmed to vaporize intruders and unfortunately the Death Eaters' charm/curse breaker was one of the ones currently housed in Azkaban thus they had been forced to take the long way.

Upon reaching the top floor Voldemort stopped and put his hand up to signal everyone, "open all cells, one of ours or not. If they are not already among our ranks, offer them to join us, if they refuse kill them."

All the Death Eaters nodded and silently went about opening the cells of the now cheering or insanely gibbering inmates. Voldemort nodded and moved to talk to Lucius, "Lucius, start giving out the portkeys to the men on this floor, those on the lower floor should be able to easily apparate out." Lucius nodded and started to pass out portkeys when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Voldemort whipped his head towards Lucius and watched as the man bit into Lucius' hand causing him to drop his wand, the Dark Lord frowned and shot an Avada Kedavra at the man who instantly fell dead. The Dark Lord frowned at Lucius emotionlessly, "Pick up your wand Lucius and get out, your useless if you can't weald your wand. Next time make sure you don't get incapacitated by filthy muggle means."

Lucius lowered his head in shame and handed all the portkeys to Severus who just finished killing some inmates who were unwilling to join them, and he then shamefully apparated back to Riddle Manor.

Severus looked at Voldemort in confusion but Voldemort looked at him harshly, "finish Lucius' job for him." Severus was confused about the predicament but then nodded and started handing out portkeys.

Voldemort looked over at how his Death Eaters were doing but all of a sudden he heard shouts and saw flashes and saw that his Death Eaters from the lower floors must have fled or something because the guards were back up here. He noticed that his Death Eaters weren't faring that well so he walked up to the front of the ranks with a strong shield cast in front of him and let all of the guards see him out in the open in order to give Fudge a message, that the Dark Lord was back.

Voldemort smirked at the guards' shocked faces and he activated the portkeys and soon the guards were standing in an empty hall.

X-X-X

Voldemort sighed and slouched in his throne, stroking Nagini. He had dismissed his weary Death Eaters, some of which were staying in his manor since they were now wanted criminals. He sighed as Lucius came up to him and knelt so that his face was touching the grimy floor, which to those that knew Lucius well, knew that he must really respect you if he'll stand to have his face touching the filthy ground.

"My Lord, I beg your forgiveness , I-I I don't know where that man came from, I-" Lucius abruptly sighed, "I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

The Dark Lord stood up, draped Nagini on his shoulders, and walked towards Lucius and grabbed his bloody hand causing Lucius to whimper, he looked into Lucius' eyes and said, "Make sure that it doesn't happen again Lucius or you may find yourself demoted lower than Goyle… or worse. Brush up on fighting stances also, if your enemy starts using muggle means, you must be better than them at it, remember you're a pureblood so start acting like one." Voldemort turned and headed towards the door out of the room, "also get Severus to fix that hand, you're of no use to me without it."

Voldemort closed the door to the throne room leaving Lucius kneeling awkwardly in the cold throne room alone. Lucius gulped and hurriedly left, seeing if he could catch Severus before he left.

X-X-X

Draco lay on Obsidian's bed while Obsidian lounged on the floor, "Are you sure you're ok with me taking your bed?" he asked hesitantly. Obsidian just waved it off,

"I don't even use it anyways,I like the floor."

Draco nodded in acceptance and checked the pocketwatch his father had given him for his birthday last year, "it's almost midnight," he informed Obsidian.

Obsidian just nodded and cocked his head to the side to hear for movement in the house, "sounds like everyone's asleep, except for Tom, he's walking around in his room. If we leave now we have to be silent, Nagini's probably with him and she may be able to hear us."

Draco nodded and the two stealthily left the room heading quietly down the staircase towards the front door. Draco whipped out his wand and quietly performed a silencing spell on the front door, causing Obsidian to glare at him, "why didn't you do that earlier?" he hissed.

Draco shrugged awkwardly, "kind of caught up in the moment I guess…"

Obsidian scoffed and the two walked out the front door of the manor, through the field, and into the woods. Obsidian looked around the woods and led Draco into a clearing. He smirked at Draco, "are you mentally prepared?" he asked haughtily.

"of course I a-!," Draco started, but suddenly Obsidian put his hand on Draco's mouth.

"shhh," he hissed and stood still, Draco mimicked his movements ad all of a sudden there was a crack and a bullet whizzed by Draco's head. Draco slowly turned towards the tree where the bullet had become embedded in and sucked in a breath.

Obsidian stayed frozen as a group of seven men emerged from the bushes donned in night vision goggles.

"didya hit 'im?" one of them asked another. One of the other ones shook his head and frowned and pointed his gun at Draco and Obsidian.

"Do you twerps know what we found in the woods this morning? Hmm?" Neither Draco nor Obsidian responded so the man continued, "the ravaged body of my daughter! THE CORONER SAID IT LOOKED LIKE AN ANIMAL HAD EATEN HER BUT THERE WAS EVIDECE THAT HER NECK HAD BEEN SNAPPED! WHAT ANIMAL DO YOU KNOW DOES THAT?" The man screamed.

One of the other man put a hand on the screaming ones shoulder, "Charles.."

"Don't Charles me you sod! What if your daughter had been murdered, and you thought to hunt down whatever 'animal' had killed her in the woods and you come across these two brats you never seen before, ay?" the man, Charles seethed at the other man who just turned his head in shame.

Charles turned back to Obsidian and Draco, "So which one of you wants to lead us to the others? Hmm? I know there are more of you, two kids wouldn't just be walking through the woods alone."

While Charles was ranting Obsidian discreetly leaned in closer to Draco, "when I say so run back to the manor and get help, keep your wand in your pocket so they don't find you suspicious, Muggle weapons are powerful" Obsidian whispered. Draco looked worried for Obsidian but nodded anyways.

When Obsidian looked back up the men had surrounded Him and Draco and Charles had his gun pointed at Obsidian. "Now," Charles sneered, "tell me where my daughters murderer is or I'll shoot you."

Obsidian glowered but then started chuckling and then he was outright laughing, all of the men and Draco looked confused. "My dear human," Obsidian spoke between laughs, "Your daughter's killer is right here."

That spooked the men who started glancing around the woods, thinking that they were surrounded which caused Obsidian to laugh even louder, soon he composed himself. "Why Charles," Obsidian sneered, "You raised such an annoying offspring." That caught Charles and the other 6 men's attention. Obsidian continued, "I was just sitting on the swing when she approached me and had the nerve to touch me. And at the time you understand I was quite hungry, my father's house not carrying anything edible."

The men looked at Obsidian suspiciously completely focusing their eyes and their guns on him. Obsidian discreetly smirked, "Well I'm afraid for your daughter I do not like being touched, so I snapped her neck and then dragged her into the woods and devoured her."

"YOU WHAT!" Charles roared.

Obsidian smiled menacingly, "you heard me" he hissed, "I ate your daughter, and her flesh was rather delicious mind you, but that must come from her mother because you smell repulsive." Obsidian unconsciously broke the glamour that Lucius had forgotten to take off of him before he left, and the men staggered back gasping.

Obsidian smiled showing his jagged teeth, "So, what are you going to do about it Charlesssss?," he hissed, accentuating the hiss in Charles' name further.

Charles fired at him, but missed in his rage, and soon shots rained towards Obsidian but he adeptly dodged them all, since he could hear them coming as soon as they left the barrel. Obsidian kept on chiding Charles on and then he started to morph into his basilisk form, and shouted, "Now!" and he barely heard Draco's rushed footsteps over the roar of bullets leaving guns aimed at him.

Now in his full basilisk form Obsidian swung his head down and devoured two of the men in one bite. He turned and saw Draco standing in the trees looking at him in awe, he roared at him and Draco fled towards the manor.

A bullet plunged into Obsidian's side while he was distracted by Draco and Obsidian roared and bit one of the other men in half leaving his legs to fall limply in a bloody heap on the floor.

X-X-X

Draco sprinted through the woods, eyes wide with panic, Obsidian had distracted the men in order for him to escape! He had to get help! Draco ran blindly in the direction he thought the manor was in and soon was in the small field that surrounded the back of the manor. He ran towards the front door but was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"No!" Draco cried, the manor was surrounded by wards! No wonder everyone either Apparated or came by floo! Draco Started banging on the ward and yelling for someone, anyone! Hopefully the ward didn't block out sound also.

Draco banged on the wards futily and sank to his knees hanging his head in depression, his only real friend was going to die just because he had wanted to see his animagus form! Draco sat wallowing in his self pity and a single tear escaped hi eye and ran down his cheek.

He looked up sadly and saw Nagini on the porch. With new enthusiasm Draco waved to her and yelled and hesitantly the snake slithered to the edge of the barrier and looked at him. "Nagini!" he cried, "Obsidian's in trouble! We were in the woods so he could show me his animagus form and we were attacked by hunters.. and….and. Just please get the Dark Lord! Obsidian needs him or he's going to die!"

Nagini , from spending years being Voldemort's familiar could now understand human speak well enough and immediately after Draco finished sped off into the manor.

Draco heard a yell and a fully clothed Dark Lord sprinted out the front door towards Draco who stood worried and slightly afraid outside the ward.

Voldemort ran towards Draco and grabbed both his arms and brought their faces close together and looked Draco directly in the eyes, "WHERE IS HE?" He seethed.

Draco hurriedly recomposed himself and led Voldemort and Nagini back to the clearing where Obsidian was standing in him human form covered in blood, holding his side. Draco sighed when he saw that Obsidian was still alive but his hopes were dashed when a shot rang out and Obsidian crumpled onto the ground. Draco cried out in shock and ran up to Obsidian who was on his back, with a bullet in his neck and breathing shakily.

Voldemort with hate filled eyes turned towards the shooter and saw the man smile and choke out, "that's for my daughter you son of a…." and he died with his eyes open. Later autopsy told that it was from a mix of blood loss from his lack of an arm and from the snake venom that had entered the wound.

"Obsidian! Keep your eyes open! Obsidian!" Draco yelled.

Obsidian slowly opened his eyes and attempted to speak but it came out as a gurgle and blood dripped from his lips.

Voldemort stood up enraged , "Move away from him Malfoy," he hissed. Draco quickly complied and Voldemort used his wand to levitate Obsidian and started quickly walking back to the manor with Nagini on his shoulders, looking at Obsidian with worry and Draco trailing sadly behind them.

The Dark Lord abruptly started giving Draco orders as he was speed walking to the manor, "Draco!"

Draco's head immediately looked up to the Dark Lord's back, "yes….my lord?" Draco said hesitantly not really sure how to address the Dark Lord since he wasn't a Death Eater or anything.

"Severus is your godfather, correct?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes," Draco responded bluntly.

"Then you must have some way to easily contact him. Do so and tell him we need his abilities and to bring some healing potions."

Draco nodded and pulled a two way mirror out of one of the endless pockets in his cloak. Draco tapped on the mirror three times slowly, trying to accomplish making the connection but also trying not to trip on a tree root.

Draco looked at the mirror and it showed the ceiling and towers of books, Draco sighed and called, "Severus!". He got no response until he tried three more times and finally a tired looking Snape picked up the mirror.

Snape yawned uncharacteristically, "what do you want Draco, I'm rather worn out from today."

Draco looked at Snape worriedly, "I'm sorry Severus but this is urgent, Obsidian is hurt and we need your help! The Dark Lord doesn't have any other wizards that know healing magic that he can trust like you!"

Severus frowned and then sighed, "Alright I'll be right there, let me just grab my stuff." And Severus cut off the connection on the mirror.

Draco looked up and saw the Manor and the field. The four approached the house (technically one was carried), and Voldemort let Draco through the wards. Voldemort levitated Obsidian onto the couch, and soon after he accomplished that Severus stepped out of the fireplace.

Severus set down his tools of the trade and grabbed his wand, he then banished all of Obsidian's clothes except his underwear. Snape fished around in his bag and pulled out bruise removal cream. He then started rubbing the cream on the many bruises that littered Obsidian's body.

Severus frowned at Voldemort, "he's covered in small circular bruises all over his body, what happened?"

Voldemort left the question alone but turned to Draco for an answer. Draco fidgeted at the stares but answered, "We were attacked by a mob and they shot at Obsidian while he was in his basilisk form so maybe it didn't hurt him as much because he was partially protected by his scales?"

Voldemort nodded but Severus frowned, "that seems plausible except the fact that he has two gunshot wounds, one to his neck and one a little beneath his ribs on the side." Severus started dressing the wounds while they were talking about the causes.

The Dark Lord pondered for a second, "it appears that Obsidian actually already has been using magic unnoticed by him to for instance cover up some of his scars," Voldemort waved his hand over Obsidian and a whole new abundance of small scars scattered Obsidian's body, "make sure those healed right." He spoke to Snape, "anyways back to my point, I believe that maybe Obsidian was using unintentional magic to toughen up his skin so that it would be harder to penetrate."

Draco, who was now seated on a chair near the couch nodded, "that sounds right, because heard him get shot when he noticed me."

Voldemort frowned at Draco, "Yes, and when he got shot in the throat he thought that all of the men were dead and had his defenses down because he believed the threat neutralized."

Their pondering was interrupted by Snape clapping his hands and shutting his case, "all done!" he placed three different colored vials on the table in front of the couch, he then turned to Voldemort, "make sure he drinks those when he wakes up, also." Severus put a small box in Voldemort's hand. "Give that to Obsidian, he will probably need it soon in the future based on his track record."

The Dark Lord looked inside the box, closed it, and nodded. Severus looked at Obsidian, "he should be fully healed in a few weeks, but he may have a hard time speaking or may cough a lot, but its natural so don't worry about it." Severus did a quick bow to Voldemort, gave Draco a small one arm hug and flooed back to his manor in order to get some rest.

Draco looked at Obsidian on the couch and scooted his chair closer to him and Voldemort sighed, "Draco, you can retire to Obsidian's room if you want, you don't have to stay here."

Draco shook his head, "no it's ok my lord, I'll stay here until he wakes up and then I'll take him to his room."

The Dark Lord sighed, "Very well, then I will see you and Obsidian in the morning at breakfast." Draco nodded and Voldemort retired to his room leaving Draco sitting on the chair staring off into space.

Draco jolted awake and looked up to see Obsidian sitting staring at him. Draco blushed at the intense stare and hastily stood up and brushed himself off. He then reached for the potions on the table and handed one of them to Obsidian, "You need to drink these, they'll help you get better faster."

Obsidian opened his mouth to reply but he just winced and put a hand to his neck, then slowly nodded and took the potion from Draco and downed it. Draco handed Obsidian the other two potions and the process was repeated. Then with Draco helping Obsidian the two made it up the staircase and into Obsidian's room where Draco sat Obsidian down on the floor and he then joined him.

Draco sighed and hung his head down in shame, "it's all my fault you got hurt, I'm the one who wanted to see your animagus form."

Obsidian looked over at Draco but didn't say anything and just looked away and the two sat in silence.

X-X-X

Obsidian woke up to severe back stiffness and found himself lying on the floor with Draco next to him snoozing against a wall. Obsidian cracked his back and stood up, noticing that the pain in his side had dulled into an ache, and his throat felt slightly better.

He yawned and headed down out of his room and down the stairs into the dining room. Obsidian sat down at the place on the table where his usual rare steak sat sitting patiently for him, he didn't even question anymore on how the houselves knew what time he would be down.

"You feel better?" he heard the Dark Lord ask.

Obsidian looked up and saw that he somehow hadn't noticed that Voldemort had been sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper. He nodded in response and started poking his steak with his finger and an awkward silence filled the dining hall. That is until Draco burst into the room, with his hair all messy and his clothes half turned around.

The Dark Lord merely glanced at him and then continued reading his paper and Obsidian looked at Draco with one eyebrow raised.

Draco looked at Obsidian and Voldemort and simply sat down quietly next to Obsidian and attempted to fix his hair. Soon a plate of food appeared before him and he quietly munched on it.

The Dark Lord slammed down his paper angrily causing the two boys with him to jump, "That idiot Fudge", he grumbled and stood up but as he walked by Obsidian he placed a box on the table in front of him.

Draco watched the Dark Lord walk away, "wonder what got him so angry," he inquired.

Obsidian paid no attention to Draco and instead took the box and opened it to find a silver snake ring in it and a note that read, " This is a ring that will help to protect you from harm, it's from Severus. Don't take it off, ever. Your Father, V."

Obsidian frowned at the note and slipped the ring on next to the Slytherin ring.

Draco looked up at Obsidian, "Woah, you get a lot of rings. Anyways how about we try to get you at least caught up to third year spells today?"

Obsidian sighed and nodded and the two studied until September with a few visits from Nagini, and Obsidian introducing Draco to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Soon it was September first and Obsidian's first year at Hogwarts.

X-X-X

**AN:** OK so I know this was a long wait for this chapter and I apologize, I actually typed this one up in my free time at precollege but anyways this chapter's not really that exciting, just filler events until Hogwarts, which will be by the way next chapter.

If you have any questions put them in a review or a message, also if you notice any mistakes or inconsistencies point them out and I'll attempt to fix them as soon as I can.

So I recently posted some art for this story on my deviantart, their just quick sketches of Obsidian but their still there, there's a link on my profile page for those who are interested in seeing them and if everyone ever possibly in like a million years has fan art message me or review and I'll put up a link to it on my profile page.

That's it for this chapter but I'll try to bust out a new one soon so hang tight!

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	15. Chapter 14 Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer**_**: I only own this story**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_: None_  
_

_Summary: _When Harry is 6 years old the Dursly's abruptly leave and never come back leaving Harry alone in the house. Frightened Harry runs into the nearby forest and accidentally turns into a Basilisk then meets another Basilisk, meanwhile Snape finds out that Harry is Voldemort's son. How is Harry going to ever find his real father?

Note: Sorry For the long wait but here it is!

Chapter 14

Obsidian grumbled as Lucius fiddled with his hair, Tom had gotten Lucius and Draco as well as Severus to accompany Obsidian to the Hogwarts Express and currently Lucius was fussing over Obsidian's looks.

"Just because you're supposed to be related to Severus doesn't mean that you need to keep his hygiene habits." Lucius scolded.

Draco chuckled and Severus frowned, "He only needs to look slightly like me, which he already does, so stop bothering him."

Lucius pouted but accepted and took a step back from Obsidian. Tom had devised a back story for Obsidian to get into Hogwarts, Supposedly Severus' mom had a brother, who had a grandson that was recently orphaned from an explosion that killed his parents in Romania. Since Severus was Obsidian's only remaining family, Severus had been forced to take him in or else he would have gone to an orphanage.

Voldemort walked into the living room where everyone else was gathered. He walked up to Obsidian and glanced at him than chuckled and straightened Obsidian's robes.

Obsidian grimaced, "Tom, why do I have to wear this horrible thing? It constricts my movements."

"All wizards wear them so you're going to have to take it like a man and wear them. "

Obsidian frowned but accepted his reasoning so Tom continued, "when you're at Hogwarts try to actually learn something, if you need any help you can go to Severus or Fenrir, who will be stationed in the dark forest. If you are in danger or desperate aid just tap your wand on the Slytherin ring three times and I will try to reach you."

"Yes, yes I've heard it all already Tom, is that all?"

Voldemort frowned at Obsidian's tone but brushed it off for now, "Lastly, don't trust Dumbledore. He may seem nice and caring but he is not, everything he does is for ulterior motives so be wary."

"Don't worry I will." Obsidian reassured him and then turned to talk to Draco who had been standing with Lucius and Severus in the back.

The Dark Lord motioned to Severus and spoke in a hushed tone as soon as he was in front of him, "Keep an eye on Obsidian make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, also keep a look out for Dumbledore, I don't want his scheming twinkling eye on my son."

Severus nodded and bowed and walked to where the other three were and put his arm on Obsidian's shoulder.

Voldemort put his hand up in a wave, he thought he saw Obsidian return the gesture but before he was sure the four were gone and he solemnly put his arm back down and walked into the dining room alone.

X-X-X

Obsidian's breath hitched as he landed on platform 9 and ¾ with Severus, he hadn't apparated since his fiasco in Severus' manor. Draco grabbed Obsidian's arm and dragged him closer to the train with Severus and Lucius following close behind them, Obsidian looked around and noted that there were a lot of glares sent their way.

They stopped and turned around to see Lucius talking to some ministry official who was dropping off his daughter and Severus sighed and turned to them.

"I'll see you two at the welcoming feast just don't look into Dumbledore's eyes, either of you. Obsidian, don't worry, I know you're going to end up in my house, I'm sure you'd slaughter everyone if you were anywhere else." He smiled at them and then apparated away.

Draco frowned and walked up to his father who was still talking with the ministry man, and cleared his throat loudly.

Lucius turned around and frowned at his son, "Draco, what have I told you about interrupting?"

Draco just scowled at him, "Father, we're leaving now. I'll send you a letter if anything important happens."

Lucius briefly nodded and then turned back to continue talking to the official. Draco stiffened and headed onto the train with Obsidian trailing behind him.

Draco swung open the doors of a compartment in the back, which was thankfully empty, and plopped down, onto one of the seats. Draco was seething,

"He always finds someone to talk to! He never has any time for me! Even during my birthday he always makes it a social event for the entire ministry!"

Obsidian frowned, "Draco, he's fond of you, I can smell it on him."

Draco sighed, "I know Obsidian, but why can't he care about me like your dad? He always thinks about you no matter what's happening and has time to talk to you."

Obsidian stayed silent and let Draco rant about how awful his father was until he was interrupted by the door opening and a bushy haired girl sticking her head in. The girl then noticed that Draco was in the compartment sneering at her, and she scowled back and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Obsidian questioned.

"That's Granger," Draco spat, "The knowitall from Gryffindor, she was probably here looking for her boyfriend Weasley."

Obsidian wrinkled his nose at the smell now residing near the door, "Why does she smell like that?"

"Like what?" Draco questioned curiously.

"Like prey."

Draco grimaced, he had remembered the Dark Lord sternly warning him about Obsidian's more unusual eating habits after Voldemort had personally interrogated Obsidian on the reasons behind the muggle attack.

"It may be because she's a mudblood." Draco theorized. Obsidian lifted one of his eyebrows at Draco. "She's lived with muggle- er prey all her life so their scent is probably all over her."

Obsidian nodded as the door opened again and this time a boy and a girl walked into the compartment. The girl sat next to Draco and basically clung to his arm while the boy hesitantly sat next to Obsidian. Immediately the girl started talking,

"Hey Draco, how was your summer? Mine was excellent. Me and mother went on a trip to Paris. We saw so much! Oh and we went shopping and went to a monument the muggles call the Eiffel Tower! Obviously my father couldn't go, because of well you know. You should have come with us! I'm sure your father would have agreed, he is so fond of me." She appeared to finally notice Obsidian in the compartment, "Who's he? He looks poor, why is his hair so long? It's probably longer than your fathers. Why is he in here with you? I've never seen him before? Did your father make you hang out with him? I bet his parents were bums and they begged your father for you to look after him when he went to school since he wouldn't have any friends and they didn't have enough money to buy him a proper education. He's probably a bastard child, his father was so lonely so he hooked up with some who-"

Obsidian stood up, outraged at the annoying girls implications. He quickly grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up, her eyes bugging out of their sockets, "Don't you ever say anything bad about my father. He's a better man than your father can ever hope to be Parkinson. Leave now."

Obsidian dropped her and she stole a glance at Draco who gave her a half hearted shrug and she quickly scurried out of the compartment with tears in her eyes. Draco sighed and Obsidian sat back down angrily.

"Thanks for getting rid of Pansy, I thought she'd never leave." Draco said, then smirked at Obsidian, "I didn't know you cared so much about your father, he'd be thrilled to hear that."

Obsidian's face flushed and he looked away, "He would have done the same for me, and a little extra."

The boy looked really confused at Obsidian and Draco's conversation and found it the perfect time to interrupt,

"Excuse me, but who are you? And who's this father you're so concerned about?" the boy asked hesitantly.

Draco's face paled at the thought of having to tell anyone who Obsidian's father was but Obsidian already had it covered.

"I'm Obsidian Prince, Severus Snape's great Nephew, and my "Father" is him. He's not my real father but since we've stayed together all summer we've bonded in a way and he's allowed me to address him as such." Obsidian stated evenly. The boy nodded in acceptance,

"I didn't know that professor Snape had any living relatives… Anyways, I'm Theodore Nott, but my friends call me Theo, nice to meet you." Theo extended his hand to Obsidian awkwardly since they were sitting next to each other. Obsidian looked at the hand for a bit before grasping it.

The Train started to slowly shake until it gently started moving and they were headed to Hogwarts.

X-X-X

Obsidian stepped out of the train and onto the cobblestone platform, confused about what to do next. Draco soon followed Obsidian and showed him to carriages that appeared to be drawn by skeletal horses. Obsidian questioned Draco about them but Draco and Theo said that they couldn't see anything so Obsidian shrugged and headed towards one of the carriages.

Draco and Theo got onto the carriage immediately but Obsidian walked up to one of the horses leading the carriage and put a hand on it. The horse looked at him and then bowed its head at him then continued looking ahead.

"They appear to respect you greatly." A voice behind him said.

Obsidian looked and saw a girl with light blonde hair and large blue eyes, "you can see them?" he asked.

The girl nodded, "Their called Thestrals, only someone who has seen death can see them. "

"You've seen death?"

The girl lowered her head solemnly, "Yes, my mother". Obsidian lowered his head at her sorrow. "I'm afraid that I'll have to leave, the carriages are starting to move. See you around, Harry." With that she sort of dance walked to a carriage in front of him. Obsidian stood slack jawed, even Draco didn't know that he used to be Harry Potter.

Obsidian collected himself, stepped onto the carriage, and sat down next to Draco. Draco looked at him wide eyed, "Why were you talking to Loony Luna?"

Obsidian frowned at him, "Loony? She seemed rather intelligent to me. She knew about the horses that take the carriages."

Draco looked at him in shock, "There really are horses?"

"Yes Draco there are. Don't worry I'll make sure you can see them one day." Obsidian smirked and closed his eyes.

Draco frowned but stayed silent and their carriage was soon moving like the others.

It didn't take very long to reach Hogwarts and Draco touched Obsidian's shoulder when they were there. Obsidian blinked his eyes open and looked up at the massive form of the Castle, his eyes were wide. He had expected Hogwarts to be big, but not that massive!

Obsidian followed Draco and Theo into the front door but he was stopped by a stern looking female teacher,

"I'm sorry dear but I've been instructed by the headmaster that you're to stay back and be sorted with the first years."

Obsidian growled at her, but then motioned Draco and Theo to go on without him when they stopped and looked back at him in confusion. Obsidian was then led outside to the back of the school towards an entrance to the castle near the lake. The woman, McGonagall made him stand with her and wait until the first years came in on the boats and crowded around in front of them.

They looked at Obsidian and McGonagall in awe, thinking he was her apprentice or something.

"This is…er-" McGonagalll gestured to Obsidian after she had finished her speech to the first years.

"Obsidian Prince." Obsidian hissed, scaring a few of the first years with his tone and thick accent.

"Obsidian," Mcgonagall continued, "he is a transfer student, who has been recently orphaned and will be sorted with you. Now if everyone will follow me this way I will take you to the great hall where you will find out what house you are in!"

Mcgonagall led the first years to the great hall with Obsidian staying towards the back of the pack, scowling the entire time. A few first years attempted to talk to him but he just glared at them until they got frightened and left him alone.

They stopped in front of two large wooden doors and waited awhile until McGonagall swung the huge doors open and Obsidian's senses were assaulted with the various noises and smells of the Great Hall. Obsidian grimaced as he walked in the door with the first years, everyone was pointing or talking about him in confusion, being a lot taller than the first years, he was pretty easily spotted as the odd one out among the crowd.

He saw Draco along with Theo and many others at a table on the far end decked out in green, Draco nodded at him in acknowledgement, Obsidian met his eyes then looked towards the front where an old man, Dumbledore stood rambling on about something or the other.

Obsidian smelled mildew and saw McGonagall holding a ratty hat next to a chair. Soon the hat started singing and Obsidian snorted at the ridiculous thing, just the age of it was laughable, how could something that old be still functional let alone singing?

McGonagall held up a list and soon started to call out names of students who would go up and the hat would tell them what house they would be at for the rest of their school careers. From what Obsidian could decipher from the hat's song and the types of kids going to the different houses, Hufflepuffs were extremely loyal but weak, Ravenclaws were smart in facts but rather not very smart in socializing, Gryffindors were brave but not very smart, and Slytherins were cunning but ultimately self-serving.

Dumbledore stood up once again when Obsidian was the last one standing at the end of the hall, the first years all gone, most of them having gone to Gryffindor much to what appeared to be Dumbledore's pleasure.

"This year I'd like to welcome a transfer student from Romania, who since his parents unfortunate accident has been staying with his close relative, Severus Snape. I hope that everyone will give a warm welcome to Obsidian Prince!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

The students cheered halfheartedly, not really caring about some transfer student. McGonagall gestured to Obsidian, and he scowled and walked towards the chair that McGonagall was standing next to.

As he was walking he heard people whispering and his name being tossed around, he spotted heated glares directed at him from the Gryffindor table, mainly from Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. He ignored the glares and sat down on the chair and McGonagall placed the ratty hat on his head, but Obsidian was shocked when it started speaking into his head.

"_hmmm Harry Potter ay? I expected you here four years ago. Anyways let's see what you've got going on in your noggin. Oh your Uncle's family abandoned you for dead?"_

Obsidian hissed at the hat, _"Do not look there, vermin."_

"_Ooh touchy one aren't you? Oh, I didn't expect this, your prince of the basilisks, intriguing, and Tom Riddle's son and heir? Quite the character aren't you?"_

"_Just hurry this up or I'll be inclined to destroy you."_

"_Fine, fine, better be….._ SLYTHERIN!"

Obsidian sighed and got up, dropping the hat roughly onto the chair as he did so and the hat huffed. Obsidian walked over to where he saw Draco clapping politely but grinning all the while.

He sat down in between Draco and a dark skinned boy he didn't know. Draco patted him on the back, "I knew that you'd get into our house! You're about the most Slytherin person that I know!"

Obsidian nodded and then turned his attention to Dumbledore , who had stood up again.

"I hope that this year is filled with enjoyment and learning! I only have a few words to say and they are spitrig, horwin, griblap, hobbler!"

Obsidian frowned and looked at Draco, "does he do that every year?"

Draco nodded, "pretty much but the words at the end always change."

Obsidian glared at Dumbledore who was now in a deep conversation with McGonagall, the man was faking insanity, he could tell by the look of him.

Obsidian glanced at the food that appeared in front of them there was a large variety but nothing really appealed to his unusual tastes. He nudged Draco, "Is there a way I could get something different?" he asked.

Draco frowned at him then whispered, "You can't eat people here Obsidian. People would notice and it's disgusting."

Obsidian glared at him, then whispered, "Well I think what you eat is disgusting, it's not natural. It doesn't have to be human, it just has to be…..fresh."

Draco made a disgusted face but then nodded and snapped his fingers twice and a small house elf dressed in a ratty loincloth appeared. The other tables looked on in interest at the house elf, people didn't usually complain about the food.

Draco spoke in a hushed tone to the house elf, "My friend here has an unusual pallet and needs you to get something different for him."

The house elf wringed its hands and looked up towards the dark haired boy that Draco was gesturing to. The boy had his long black hair tied back with a thin silver string, he had high cheekbones and a thin face with narrowed acid green eyes.

"Misters Dumbledore said houselves have no more work today." The house elf chirped.

Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned in to yell at the elf but Obsidian held him back. Draco looked at him but Obsidian but Obsidian nodded and Draco backed off.

Obsidian looked at the house elf and leaned in really close to its quivering face, "I don't think it would be in your best interest to deny me something elf. "

The elf looked up at Obsidian in fear and Obsidian discreetly cast a privacy bubble around him and the elf so that no one would know or see what he was saying. To others they were saying non understandable words and they were always at the wrong angle to see Obsidian or the elf clearly.

Obsidian looked the elf in the eye and then cancelled the glamour on his face causing his face to return to normal.

The elf backed up in shock covering its mouth and then bowed deeply on the floor, Obsidian's scars and eyes were recognizable in any form.

"Fillo apologizes Prince! Fillo didn't recognize you!"

Obsidian backed up to a normal sitting position and nodded, "it's fine Fillo but now you will be me and Draco's personal elf during our stay in Hogwarts." Fillo nodded enthusiastically, and Obsidian continued, "I need you to rally some other house elves to go out and find me something to eat, I'll assume you know a basilisk's diet, and don't let any of the other houselves tell Dumbledore or I'll have to make you and your friends the next ones on my plate".

Fillo quickly nodded and popped away, Obsidian turned around and fixed the glamour and cancelled the privacy charm.

Obsidian was casually chatting with the boy next to him that he now knew to be Blaise Zabini, when Fillo finally returned, blood spattering his chest. Everyone gawked at the elf, even the Professors at the head, Fillo then bowed before Obsidian and presented him with a rare bloody steak on a plate.

Obsidian raised a critical eyebrow and took a finger and swiped it across the steak then stuck it in his mouth, then smirked,

"Centaur, not bad elf. Keep the rest for a later date." Obsidian took the plate and the elf popped away.

Obsidian cut a piece off of the steak and used his hand to eat it while Draco looked on disgusted. Obsidian glanced at him, "are you going to be making that face every time I eat, because if you are I forsee some serious wrinkles for you in the future."

Draco stared at Obsidian aghast and then made a neutral face and continued eating while Obsidian snickered and then continued his meal. Droning out the new gossip topic of the week, him.

X-X-X

Severus smirked as Obsidian got sorted to Slytherin, he had no doubts, Obsidian was a Slytherin to the core. He inwardly groaned as Dumbledore spoke the same closing speech he had every first day of the school year.

He then looked down at the food that appeared on his plate and casually picked at it, his Lord had given him the task of watching out for his son, which shouldn't be too hard now that he was Obsidian's head of house. As long as Obsidian didn't attract any attention to himself his task should be easy, Obsidian was usually a pretty quiet yet dominating force.

Severus idly listened to Minerva as she was talking at him and only looked up when he heard an uncommon hush fall over the hall and people whispering , Severus looked at where people were pointing and saw a bloodied houself kneeling before Obsidian with a bloody steak in a plate in its hands.

He blanched, he forgot that Obsidian didn't like normal food! He should have warned the houselves before hand! Now Obsidian was bringing unwanted attention to himself, Severus looked next to Minerva and saw Dumbledore gazing at Obsidian, a calculating look in his eye.

Severus inwardly seethed, he'd only been here for a few hours and already Obsidian had brought the attention of everyone in the school on him! Severus would need to think of a way to somehow rectify the situation to Dumbledore tonight, before Dumbledore had a chance to snoop into Obsidian's past.

X-X-X

**AN:** There's chapter 14! Sorry for the long wait! Poor Sev, having to deal with the reprucutions of every little thing Obsidian does.

Ok many (more like 2ish) have asked why Obsidian doesn't kill people when he looks at them as a Basilisk, since Obsidian isn't a natural basilisk unlike everyone else he can't contol his killing stare that well so he has to concentrate if he wants to kill someone using it. All the other basilisks can turn it on and off easily at their wills since their natural basilisks.

If there are any other questions just put them in a review or a message and I will attempt to answer them either in a pm or in the next chapter.

-KaosDemon


	16. Chapter 15 Thestrals and Blaise

_**Disclaimer**_**: If I owned Harry Potter this story wouldn't be fanfiction then would it?**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_:

Note:

Chapter 15

After the houses shuffled out of the main hall Albus Dumbledore stood up and started the trek back to his office. Luckily Severus Snape was a cunning man and already had a plan to diffuse Dumbledore's attention from Obsidian.

Severus jogged slightly to catch up to the headmaster, who currently looked like a man on a mission, a mission that could not mean any good for Obsidian.

"Headmaster" Severus stated when he was just behind Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts whipped around a flicker of annoyance crossing his face but then quickly changing to a warm smile. Snape grimaced at the man, Dumbledore may be adept at hiding his emotions but Severus was a spy, it was his job to read every micro expression on a person's face.

"Was there something you needed Severus?" Dumbledore's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, headmaster. At supper tonight I was keeping an eye on my nephew and I noticed that the Longbottom brat showed open rage towards him, even though he's never met him. I believe that maybe the tournament last year might have hit Longbottom harder than we realized and I believe he may be heading down a path of emotional breakdown. I think it would be wise if this year you keep a special eye on him so that in his critical emotional state that he doesn't seek comfort from the dark arts, as I did long ago," at that Severus dipped his head and looked on the ground. He heard Dumbledore's sharp intake of breath and then his nervous shuffling of feet as if he desperately needed to be somewhere and Severus inwardly smirked.

"Thank you for bringing this into the light Severus, I'll have to keep an especially close eye on young Neville this year." Dumbledore said quickly before he quickly turned on the spot and briskly stalked towards his office.

When he was gone the potions master smiled, his plan had worked. The headmaster had almost completely forgotten about Obsidian and was going to focus his sole attention onto his supposed Golden Boy. Severus smiled happily all the way down to his chamber in the dungeons, one more worry off his chest.

X-X-X

After Dinner Obsidian followed the other Slytherins down to the dungeons where their rooms resided. The group stopped in front of an extremely menacing suit of armor, one which had a spiked helm reaching towards the sky. Draco whispered to Obsidian that their password this month was "Cottonmouth" and that their passwords had to change regularly since cocky Gryffindors always tried to sneak into the Slytherin common room.

As soon as the head boy, a short skinny boy with sandy curly hair named Ferguson whispered the password, the armor bowed and then moved to the side and a passageway appeared out of the stone wall behind where it had just stood. Ferguson bowed in response and led the house into the common room.

Obsidian glanced around at the room they had just entered, it was furnished with silver and green with an obvious theme of snakes permeating throughout the room. Obsidian was looking around the room neutrally when he noticed a painting of a man he instantly recognized above the fireplace.

Sitting in a lavish green armchair above the fireplace was a portrait of the founder of the house of snakes, Salazar Slytherin. Obsidian's eyes narrowed at the portrait, how much did it know? Did one portrait of a man know everything that another portrait of the same man knew?

The portrait noticed him and nodded at him, giving him a look that promised a talk later when the room was empty. Obsidian nodded in response to the portrait and turned his attention to Ferguson who was addressing the first years which also apparently meant him.

"…And our head of house is Severus Snape. He's the professor of potions here and also a potions master. Although he may be our head of house it wouldn't be wise to cross him, Obsidian can probably elaborate on that to those who don't believe me. Anyways although he can be strict he's reliable and you can go to him if you have any problems. Besides Professor Snape you can go to either me or your head girl Nina, for help with anything at all. Slytherin house does not tolerate squabbles within, Slytherins are sneaky so you should act like it and conceal or deal with all arguments and strife before Nina or I catch wind of it. When you are in Slytherin house, you are with family so don't be afraid to rely on each other. Rooms are sorted by years on floor, first years on the first floor, seventh years on the top, I hope you understand the rest."

The first years took that as a sign to leave and hurriedly went to check out their new rooms while Ferguson waved Obsidian behind. "Prince, you're to stay on the fifth floor with your academic year mates even though it's only your first year at Hogwarts." Obsidian nodded and walked over to where Draco was leaning against a wall near the fireplace. Draco stood up straight when Obsidian headed towards him, "want to go check out our rooms?"

"Why not?" Obsidian responded, and the two headed up the stairs to the fifth floor where the rest of their year mates were staying. Obsidian noted his name on a door with five other boys including Draco and Theo.

The two walked into the room and noted that the other four boys were in there already, two of them sleeping, one of them reading, and one of them unpacking. Obsidian noted that the boy unpacking was the boy he had sat next to in the great hall and would have to introduce himself soon. The two boys sleeping looked rather large and uninteresting while Theo was the one sitting on the bed reading. When he noticed Draco and Obsidian had entered he perked up and put his book down.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" He asked curiously.

"Obsidian here wanted to listen to Ferguson's entire first year speech." Draco replied monotonously, while rolling his eyes.

Obsidian grimaced in response, "and I regretted every second of it."

Obsidian heard the boy unpacking chuckle and he looked quizzically at him, the boy was either Crabbe, Goyle, or Zabini. Judging by names he deduced that the two large boys sleeping would be Crabbe and Goyle and this would be Zabini, but you could never trust a last name to describe someone. I mean Tom isn't a riddle…..point withdrawn, Obsidian thought offhandedly.

The boy finished unpacking and walked over to Obsidian, "I don't think I properly introduced myself at the feast. My name is Blaise Zabini." The boy offered his hand politely.

Obsidian looked at the hand warily then quickly flicked his tongue out, smelling the air for danger, deeming it safe, he extended his hand in greeting at the now weirded out Blaise Zabini. "Obsidian Prince" he responded.

Blaise smirked, "You had quite a performance at the feat tonight."

Obsidian shrugged and Draco shuddered, "Not as bad as usual." Draco said in a whispery fearful tone and Obsidian just rolled his eyes, but Blaise and Theo's curiosity's were perked at the new insight.

"Usually," Draco continued, "Obsidian goes out and kills his own food in the forest and brings it back and eat s it raw in front of everyone or sometimes on a good day will eat it where he found it."

Theo looked like he was going to be sick but Blaise just appeared to be pondering, "do all Romanians like the taste of blood?" Blaise asked, referring to the myth of all vampires spawning from Romania, in specific Transylvania. Draco just shrugged at this, not knowing very much about the country but Obsidian tapped his foot angrily,

"If you two are finished regaling my eating habits I think It would be wise to get some sleep for our first day of classes tomorrow. Theo hastily nodded while Draco shrugged and Blaise yawned. Obsidian briskly nodded at their response and stripped off his robe and upper layers until he was shirtless and barefoot, then hopped into bed, curling up like a snake and promptly falling asleep.

Draco rolled his eyes at Obsidian and quickly grabbed his bathroom kit from his trunk which had been sent with everyone else's to their respective rooms and high tailed it to the bathroom before anyone else could get in.

Theodore groaned, he knew how long Draco took to get ready, having been his roommate the previous year also. He sighed and crept back into his bed and opened his book back up to continue where he'd left off.

Blaise caught on to Theo's drift as it had already been 20 minutes and Draco hadn't come out of the bathroom yet so he laid back on his bed and mused about the new fifth year boy in Slytherin this year. His accent almost sounded like hissing, but maybe all Romanians accents were like that? He had yet to meet a Romanian besides Obsidian, but what about that thing with his tongue? After his mother had told him that the Dark Lord had a snake familiar Blaise had brought it upon himself to learn all he could about snakes if ever he would be faced with or have to take care of the Dark Lord's familiar. Even though he had read many books on snakes Blaise distinctly remembered all the information and he now thought back on the fact he had read that snakes smell with their tongues. Blaise mused over the similarities between Obsidian and a snake for a few moments longer when he realized that Draco was out of the bathroom and that both him and Theo were asleep, Theo having never gotten to the bathroom fell asleep with his book open on his face. Blaise sniggered and headed into the bathroom to wash up before he headed into an uneasy snake filled sleep.

X-X-X

Obsidian's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up from the spot on the ground where he was laying. Looking around the room he noticed that no one else was yet awake and he heard distinct snoring from the two occupants he had yet to meet. Briskly he put on his clothes from yesterday and headed down the stairs to the common room which was currently unoccupied luckily, and Obsidian turned his attention to the portrait of Salazar staring down at him.

"What do you know?"

"Everything I do at the manor."

Obsidian narrowed his eyes in confusion at the portrait, at which it sighed.

"Consider a painting as a window, and me the subject being surrounded by different windows that I can see you out of and can be seen out of but you can't see the other window. I am the same Salazar you talk to every couple of days back at the manor, but now hopefully here you will talk to me some more."

Obsidian nodded in understanding, magic was confusing and there were still some aspects of it that were hard for him to fully grasp yet. He then stiffened and switched to Parseltongue.

"_~If possible try to keep an eye on Dumbledore, I'll speak to you soon but someone's approaching so farewell.~"_

Salazar nodded and then resumed his normal position on the portrait while Obsidian sat down on one of the chairs and stretched out so it looked as though he'd been relaxing there for awhile. He cast a glance up as Blaise and two third year girls came down the stairs. Blaise headed in his direction and sat down on the chair next to him while the two girls set up a chess game over in the corner, while simultaneously giggling and looking over at Obsidian and Blaise.

Obsidian looked up at Blaise with a frown, his eyes didn't meet him because instead Blaise's eyes were directed at Obsidian's hand which was at an awkward angle that showed off his rings that went previously unnoticed by most of the Slytherins.

"Those are some nice rings you've got there Prince." Blaise said in awe while Obsidian narrowed his eyes significantly.

"Yesss they are." Obsidian hissed out, his words laced with poison, disliking this Blaise person by the second. "My father gave one of them to me before he died and Severus gave me the other."

Blaise met Obsidian's eyes with contempt showing in his own, not at all believing Obsidian's story and having recognized the symbols on the ring from somewhere but not sure where. Obsidian bared his teeth at Blaise, ready to rip him to shreds for daring to treat him in such a poor manner when Draco suddenly stepped into the room, sparkling with all his fresh clean glory.

Obsidian gave one last glare at Blaise who returned it with a look of mild amusement before Obsidian stalked over to sit in a different section in the room away from Blaise. He heard Salazar snort but ignored it for now, he had to focus on Blaise. Tom had instructed him not to blow the cover that they had devised until it was absolutely necessary and the second day of school was definitely not the correct time. Blaise was a factor that they hadn't suspected, he was too curious, it would be in Obsidian's best interest to distance himself from the boy as much as possible. The act would not be easy since it appeared that Blaise was friends with Theo and maybe Draco who were currently the only people he knew his age besides Longbottom, Weasley, and Parkinson.

Draco looked at Obsidian in confusion when he had stalked away seething, and when Blaise had heard the portrait of Salazar Slytherin snort and Blaise looked at Slytherin with a fire in his eyes before running out of the common room into the corridor. Draco then shrugged and sat down near Obsidian who seemed to be silently musing.

"Professor Snape will be around soon to give us our schedules," Draco stated offhandedly and Obsidian whipped his head around to look at him. Draco fidgeted a bit under Obsidian's steady acid green gaze before continuing, "I believe you'll have most if not all of your classes with the rest of our year."

Draco's prediction was apparently true because soon the common room filled up and Professor Snape walked around handing out schedules. Apparently Draco had also been right because when Obsidian glanced down at his schedule he noticed that he had almost every class the same as Draco except that instead of double potions with Severus he had a normal Potions class, Care of Magical creature's class, and divination. Upon inquiring about this Draco informed him that most students only have to take COMC until third year when they can opt to switch it to something better. Apparently since it was Obsidians first year he got stuffed into a lot of classes that people switched out of.

After a boring breakfast in which Obsidian avoided Blaise's nosy eyes and angrily munched on his food brought to him by his new house elf he stalked outside of the castle towards the hut where care of magical creatures was being held. Draco had expressed his pity over Obsidian having been stuck in that class which an apparent oaf taught before heading to his double potions block.

When he got there Obsidian noticed that so far the only people here had either a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor badge on their chest, it seems as though he was the only Slytherin in the class, 'Perfect' he thought sarcastically.

Soon about 15 people were gathered outside including one Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley . When apparently everyone had arrived, an obscenely large man that smelled of the Giants came out of the shack with what appeared to be a sack over his shoulder. He glanced around at the assembled students and stopped when his eyes rested on Obsidian.

"Well lookie 'ere! We 'aven't 'ad a Slytherin in 5th year Care 'o Magical Creatures for a long time!" The man exclaimed and Obsidian grimaced. "Well then if everyone's 'ere we can get going!"

"Professor Hagrid, you forgot to take role call." Obsidian heard a voice behind him say, he quickly flicked his tongue out and recognized the smell instantly. It was the girl from the train, Granger.

Hagrid looked a little flustered then quickly pulled a list out of his large black coat pocket, scanning it quickly with his eyes then looking at the assembled students, he nodded looking satisfied. Then the giant briskly walked towards the forbidden forest. The students quickly followed behind him with Obsidian trailing behind them. Obsidian glanced up and noticed that Granger was slowing down to keep pace with him, Obsidian frowned at her as she started walking beside him.

"You're Obsidian right? Professor Snape's nephew? I saw you on the train with Draco Malfoy, you seem like a good person so I'll warn you now to stay away from him." She stated in one breath.

Obsidian gazed at her coolly with anger flaring in his eyes, "I am Obsidian Prince, Professor Snape's nephew but I will allow you to address me as Prince and nothing more. I believe I have a very keen judgment of people."

Granger frowned at that and then flashed a red badge with the word prefect written on it at Obsidian, "I'm a prefect if you didn't know so It's my job to help new students get accustomed to the school."

All she got in response was a growl and then Obsidian walked faster to catch up to the rest of the class and get away from Granger. She distraughtly trudged to where the class had stopped in a clearing.

Obsidian slipped to the front of the small crowd of people with the skill of a snake, and gazed with wide eyes at to where Hagrid was standing, behind him was a pack of Thestrals with a strong looking one with a long white silvery mane at the helm of the pack. Hagrid was leaning down and rummaging through the sack he had brought with most of the students looking at him in confusion and some were still looking at the undead looking horses in awe. Obsidian's mouth watered when the smell from the bag wafted over to him and Hagrid pulled out a bloody chunk of meat and held it up for all the class to see.

"Does anybody know what these fellas be'ind me a' called?"

Granger raised her hand and Hagrid beamed at her and called on her but his face fell when she answered, "I don't see anything professor."

Hagrid made a distraught face at that, "I thought that with what happened last year….most of you would be able to…."

Obsidian sighed at the classes foolishness, "Thestrals."

Hagrid glanced up at him with a smile on his face, "very good Mister Prince! 10 points tah Slytherin!"Obsidian felt glares on the back of his head but he didn't acknowledge them with a look. "Thestrals ah' very dark creatahs that only one who 'as seen death can see. Their very proud creatahs that a' also very carnivo'us." Hagrid tossed one of he thestrals the meat in his hands and it was quickly gobbled up.

"Thuh only way a Thestral will let ya' approach it is if ya' can gain its respect."

Hagrid demonstrated by walking up to the head Thestral and getting on his knees in front of it, the Thestral in response slightly lowered its head and Hagridstood up and put a hand on it before turning to the class. "That's an easy way tuh get them to let ya' touch them, it won't get ya' to let them give ya' a ride anytime soon but it's enough for this class. Now pair up with a Thestral for you 'oo can see 'em and I want ya' to let 'em pet ya'."

The 25 percent of the class that could see the Thestrals paired up with the ones in the pack, all seemingly avoiding the head, the students who couldn't see the Thestrals stood back idly staring awkwardly at the ground.

Obsidian scoffed and strode up to the head Thestral which gazed back at him with a calculating look. Obsidian stepped closer to the Thestral which then stiffened and made a noise then deeply bowed to Obsidian causing the rest of their herd to stop what they were doing with the other students and turn to Obsidian and bow on the ground. Hagrid and the other students gazed in awe at Obsidian, who just nodded at the head Thestral which then stood back up followed by the rest of the herd. Obsidian put his hand under the head's chin and raised it so it looked into his eyes. "when I am king, I shall not forget your loyalty Detra." Obsidian whispered and the herd stomped the ground before flying away.

As he turned around Obsidian noticed that he was getting a lot of shocked, happy, or angry looks. He then looked at Hagrid, "I believe that since your specimen left that class is over so I will follow suit."

Obsidian stalked back up to the castle smirking to himself, maybe this day won't be so bad and he spent the rest of the day without any problems breezing through divination, charms, and transfiguration smoothly since Draco had tutored him on the subjects already and he already had learned everything they were teaching in the class.

He told Draco of what happened during dinner and Draco was in awe and started calling him prince Obsidian, everyone but him and Draco thinking it was a play on his last name. Soon everyone was calling him it usually sarcastically but Obsidian didn't care people were finally giving him the respect he deserved. And he fell asleep content with how things were playing out, thinking he should drop by on Fenrir to see if he could teach him anything that the school couldn't.

X-X-X

Blaise sat in the common room surrounded by books with a small light from his wand illuminating him and his books. Glancing down at a book on his lap he sucked in a breath at what he saw before him. On the page was a picture of a silver ring with a large emerald in the middle, a silver s on the emerald and silver snakes on the edge. Below the picture it was stated

_This ring belonged to Salazar Slytherin, famous for cofounding Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. It had been passed down through generations of the Slytherin family line but was thought to have been destroyed with the death of You-Know-Who. It can only be worn by a member of the Slytherin line for if worn by a non family member the wearer shall get rapidly sick and die within days._

Blaise closed the book with a bang unknowingly waking up the painting on top of the fireplace. "Obsidian is You-Know-Who's son." He said quietly as his eyes alightened with knowing, but that was only part of the secret that was Obsidian Prince and Blaise was determined to figure it all out.

He quickly gathered his books and turned off his life, Salazar hearing his light footsteps as he headed back to his room.

Salazar glanced at where he had seen Blaise, where did the boys loyalties lie? If he told Dumbledore of his new discovery that would cause misfortune of the life of his new favorite desendent, he would have to tell Obsidian when he wakes up. He would know what to do.

**AN:** Happy new year! Here's a new chapter! Reviews will help to increase the flow of chapters I make, mostly because they get me reinterested in the story when I lose interest. SO if you want new chapters review!

I did some quick sketches on deviantart of Obsidian which u can check out the links on my profile page. I'll try to do some more sketches for the story soon so I'll keep you posted!

** -KaosDemon**


	17. Chapter 16 classes are fun

_**Disclaimer**_**: If I owned Harry Potter this story wouldn't be fanfiction then would it?**

_Title_: Obsidian Prince_  
Pairings_: none_  
Rating_: T_  
Warnings_:

Note:

Chapter 16

Obsidian stared up at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin hanging over the fireplace trying to figure out what to do with the information he had just received. Salazar said that late last night Blaise had accidentally woken up Salazar when he had exclaimed loudly that Obsidian was Voldemort's son.

He cursed, Blaise is too smart for his own good. Pacing back in forth in the dark green room Obsidian tried to figure out how to remedy the situation, eventually he just sighed and massaged his temple with his fingers. "I cannot think of anything to do with Blaise at this current moment, his case against me has no validity, he has no proof so if he tells someone they may not believe him. For now I will continue to moniter him and enlist Draco and Theo to aid me as well." Sighing Obsidian left the common room and headed to breakfast early.

X-X-X

Potions was just as dull as it sounded, it was situated near the Slytherin common room, deep underground. The classroom was dark and musty and made Obsidian's eyes water as dust particles often assaulted them.

He sat by himself near the back of the class, unfortunately he was one of the only Slytherins in the class, also unfortunately Longbottom and Weasley were also in this class. The two numbskulls sat as far back from the front as they could which unfortunately for Obsidian was rather close to him, causing him to grimace. Soon the doors swept open and Severus strode into the classroom, with his cloak billowing around him like a trail of dark smoke.

As Snape walked to the front of the classroom he assessed the students with his eyes, a harsh look coming upon them when he spotted Longbottom and Weasley but when he spotted Obsidian a touch of affection was reflected into those deep black pools.

Reaching the front of the room Severus started speaking or more of growling as it sounded to Obsidian's ears.

"Fifth year potions," Snape started, pausing for effect, " will be unlike any potions class you've ever experienced. This class specifically is geared to prepare you… young witches and wizards for the OWL tests coming up at the end of this year. Most of you will not pass these no matter how hard you try but the few of those of you who try hard enough and strive to be greater will have the pleasure of being in my class again next year." He then tapped his wand against the blackboard situated behind him and thin curvy writing started to appear detailing the instructions of how to brew a blood replenishing potion.

Obsidian smirked as he noticed that the last two steps were switched around purposely, maybe this class will be fun, and so he started getting the ingredients for the potion while Snape yelled at the rest of the students to get to work.

As soon as Potion s had ended, Obsidian frowned. The class had been assigned to write 10 inches on 3 circumstances in which a blood replenishing potion would have to be used, unfortunately for Obsidian though, he was terrible at writing with a quill and ink. He'd have to ask Draco for help on this one, he then frowned, a prince shouldn't need help to write a simple essay.

Sighing in frustration Obsidian trudged to where he smelled dwarf faintly, he had asked Draco about the teachers before and Draco had told him that the Charms professor was rather short so Obsidian assumed the smell was him.

Following the scent Obsidian met up with Draco and Theo and the three walked to Charms together with Blaise walking slowly behind them in the shadows.

Charms had been fairly easy, with Theo having been a whiz at it, he assisted Obsidian in the class as apparently Obsidian was terrible at Charms.

Obsidian left the classroom in a huff after they had been dismissed and stormed into the great hall. When his friends arrived they saw him angrily tearing up a steak with his teeth and grumbling to himself. Theo had started chuckling about Obsidian's mannerisms but quieted down at a glare from Draco.

Draco attempted to explain to Obsidian that it was impossible to be good at everything but that didn't lessen Obsidians mood any and after lunch Obsidian stalked to Defense against the Dark Arts with Draco and Theo worriedly walking beside him.

Once in the doorway Obsidian froze, standing at the desk in front of the class was the werewolf he had seen before on his little apparition stint to Hogwarts. Quickly Obsidian pushed Theo and Draco through the door in front of him in an attempt to mask his scent. The two confused boys and one nervous one shuffled in a little pack to the back of the classroom and seated, Obsidian sighing in relief as a wave of people came behind them fully masking his scent.

Once the full class was there, only Slytherins this time thankfully, the werewolf stood up.

"Hello, My name is Remus Lupin as many of you may recognize me from when I taught here before a few years ago. Some of you seem to be new and may not know me, but as most people had probably noticed I wasn't present at the welcoming feast. That was because I was busy running an errand for the headmaster, now enough about me you probably want to hear about the class! Well…"

The werewolf, Remus Lupin, continued to ramble on about the details of the class such as what they would be studying specifically in preparation for the OWL exams Obsidian had heard so much about. According to Remus this year they would be specifically learning about how to defend themselves from "Dark creatures" such as ghosts, vampires, and….basilisks, the last one because according to Lupin there was a fiasco 3 years ago where many students were injured and people should know how to fight against one if they should ever come across one.

Overall the class seemed to be pretty ok even though there wouldn't be very much hands on work and Obsidian already knew most of what they would be learning from his prince training with the Basilisk Council and his interactions with the other magical creatures of this world.

Before the class was dismissed Lupin passed out the books and instructed them to read the introduction and chapter 1 for homework.

As the students filed out of the classroom Remus sat back down at his desk and sighed deeply, the Slytherins were rather well mannered this year but with Voldemort's recent return he feared that many of the students in his class had already been marked by the Dark Lord. As Remus inhaled he caught a sharp whiff of something that smelled bitter and strongly of rotten meat and blood. Tapping his chin Remus pondered where he had smelled this scent before but then jolted as he realized that it smelled the same as that boy from a couple of months ago!

But why had he smelled that now? And why in his classroom of all places? Remus quickly recollected the faces from his recent class and suddenly realized that he hadn't recognized a student seated way in the back next to Draco Malfoy. A student that had long black hair and bright green eyes just like the boy from before. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, this was going to be a very interesting year.

X-X-X

Obsidian and Draco dragged their feet back from History of Magic carrying the massive amount of books that Professor Binns had assigned them in their arms. Even though Obsidian found he could gain the most knowledge on the magical world from History of Magic he just could not handle the ghost that taught it. All he did was drone on and on going over the same facts over and over again, hopefully the books would be interesting enough that he would actually learn something.

That night after everyone had gone to bed Obsidian slipped from his bed and shifted into his smallest basilisk form, something that he had mastered completely over the summer and he could now shift forms in a matter of two seconds.

Slipping into the darkness, Obsidian slithered down the stairs and hissing to Salazar to open the door, out of the common room. Soon Obsidian was out of the castle and bee-lining for the dark forest. Upon entering the forest he switched into his normal sized basilisk form in order to cover more ground. Flicking his tongue around while he was heading forward he soon smelled fenrir and shifted back into his bipedal form before approaching the small werewolf camp.

X-X-X

**AN: Boring chapter I know, but here's something exciting, a chance for you readers to decide Blaise's fate in this story! I haven't deemed what will happen to him yet so you can vote by submitting a review with your vote on it for this chapter! Here are the choices.**

**A. Blaise Dies**

**B. Obsidian Brainwashed/ Imperios Blaise/ makes him a slave either permanently or semi permanently**

**C. Blaise's memory is wiped somehow so he doesn't know about Obsidian anymore**

**D. Voldemort kidnaps Blaise and tortures him**

**E. Obsidian welcomes Blaise into his small circle of friends and tells him the rest of his secret**

**F. Obsidian welcomes Blaise into his small circle of friends and doesn't tell him the rest of his secret**

**Please only vote a max of two times as I won't update a chapter until this is decided, so please vote fast!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -KaosDemon**


End file.
